King of Bet: Kim Jongin?
by choigiah
Summary: CHAPTER 7 is UP! Oh Sehun harus bertaruh dengan The King of Bet: Kim Jongin selama 6 bulan kedepan. Apakah Oh Sehun akan kalah dari Kim Jongin? apakah Kim Jongin akan mempertahankan gelarnya sebagai The King of Bet? atau kah ada takdir lain yang akan membawa mereka? KaiHun/Sekai, EXO, AU, fanfic, RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**ANNYEONG ^^**

**Choi Giah Imnida~**

**So sad to say, but i do not own anyone here but plot**

**Pairing : KaiHun/Sekai**  
**Warning : YAOI, Gaje, alur kecepetan, Typoooos**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Ahjumma, aku mohon~"

" tidak! "

" ayolah.."

" tidak!"

" bagaimana kalau setengahnya?"

" tidak!"

" setengah dari setengah?"

" kalau kau tidak mau, cari saja tempat lain!"

Dan beginilah nasib dari seorang Oh Sehun. Memohon-mohon di hadapan seorang ahjumma penyewa rumah. Sehun sudah menghabiskan hampir 1 jam hanya untuk membujuk ahjumma itu agar memberinya potongan harga, namun jawaban yang ia dapatkan tetap sama.

" ahjumma, kau kan tahu aku ini baru mendapat pekerjaan, mana bisa aku membayar harga sewa rumah sebesar itu! "

" aish, kalau kau tidak mau yasudah sana cari rumah kontrakan lain! "

Keputusan ahjumma itu masih tetap. Sehun meremas rambutnya frustasi menghadapi kenyataan bahwa ahjumma ini tetap tidak mau menurunkan harga sewa rumah.

Mungkin saran dari ahjumma tersebut benar, Sehun bisa saja mencari rumah kontrakan lain daripada repot-repot berdebat untuk bisa mendapatkan potongan harga, namun inilah Oh Sehun, hanya seorang namja biasa yang baru saja diterima menjadi seorang pegawai di sebuah perusahaan local. Gajinya tidak cukup banyak untuk menyewa sebuah rumah, belum lagi ditambah untuk memenuhi kehidupan sehari-harinya ( mengingat bahwa dia tinggal jauh dari orantuanya ), lagipula rumah ini adalah satu-satunya rumah sewa terdekat dari tempat kerjanya ( agar dia tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang lebih banyak untuk naik kendaraan menuju tempat kerjanya ) dan rumah ini juga memiliki harga yang paling murah diantara rumah sewa lain yang berada di sekitar lingkungan kerjanya ( meskipun 'murah' disini masih terbilang mahal bagi Sehun ).

" ahjumma, mana bisa aku membayar harga sewa semahal ini jika aku baru bekerja? Minimal butuh waktu 6 bulan sampai gajiku naik lebih besar, ayolah… kasihanilah aku~ "

Sehun memohon dengan nada yang termohon-mohon(?) masih tetap berusaha keras untuk membuat ahjumma ini berubah pikiran. Ini benar-benar menjatuhkan harga dirinya! Jika bukan demi kelangsungan hidupnya sendiri, ia tidak akan melakukan hal menyedihkan semacam ini.

" Asal kau tahu, harga sewa yang kutawarkan padamu sudah lebih rendah dari harga sebelumnya, dan sekarang kau masih minta potongan harga? memang kau pikir aku ini embahmu? "

Sehun membenturkan kepalanya ke atas meja yang berada di hadapannya. Eoteokhae? Ini benar-benar sangat menyedihkan! Benar *jeduk* benar *jeduk* menyedihkan *jedukjedukjeduk*

Ahjumma itu melirik Sehun dari balik kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya, Sehun masih asik membenturkan kepalanya ke atas meja daaaaaaaan… selayaknya manusia yang masih punya hati nurani, ahjumma ini sedikit iba pada nasib Sehun. namun rasa ibanya masih bertentangan dengan kenyataan bahwa dia juga butuh uang untuk menghidupi kehidupannya, membayar biaya kuliah anaknya yang ada 3- yang satu SMP-yang satu SMA -yang paling besar sudah sekolah di seoul university fakultas teknik jurusan teknologi tahun ke 3 semester ke 6 *loh memang siapa yang bertanya?*

" Baiklah, akan kuberi kau kemudahan! "

Sehun langsung menarik kepalanya begitu mendengar kalimat dari ahjumma, dan sebuah senyuman lebar terpampang di wajahnya.

" benarkah? "

" Kau bilang kau baru bisa membayar uang sewa setelah bekerja 6 bulan kan? kuputuskan kau boleh mengontrak rumah itu gratis dengan catatan setelah 6 bulan kau harus membayar sesuai harga yang kutentukan sekarang! Tidak ada tawaran lagi! "

.

.

.

.

.

Kim Jongin a.k.a Mr. Kai. Seorang pemuda yang tampan, karismatik dan terbilang sukses. Tidak perlu ragu berkata begitu, karena di usianya yang baru menginjak 25 tahun ia telah berhasil menjabat sebagai manager of editor and creativity di sebuah perusahaan majalah terkenal Seoul. Singkatnya hidupnya sudah cukup sempurna.

Dan sebagai seorang manager of editor and creativity, tentu ia perlu mengembangkan nuansa baru di setiap edisi majalah yang muncul. Ia harus bisa mewujudkan sisi kreativitas baru yang menarik pembaca. Namun terkadang inspirasi tidak dengan mudahnya datang begitu saja.

Seperti pada kenyataan saat ini, Jongin hanya bisa terduduk di sebuah café yang tidak jauh dari perusahaannya, memandangi layar laptopnya dengan setumpukan kertas yang berserakan di atas meja tanpa ada satu pun inspirasi yang muncul. Yang sedari tadi ia lakukan hanyalah bolak-balik meja pesanan untuk mengisi ulang gelas kopinya, berharap bahwa setiap gelas kopi yang baru dapat membawa insipirasi baru. Namun bukannya membawa inspirasi baru, yang terjadi malah membuatnya ingin buang air kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tanpa sadar melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke sebuah café. Ia tidak mengenal café ini, namun saat ini yang ia butuhkan adalah segelas kopi untuk menghilangkan penat di otaknya. Kejadian sebelumnya masih terbayang-bayang. Bagaimana pun akhirnya ia harus menerima keputusan dari ahjumma penyewa rumah itu, meskipun artinya ia harus benar-benar-benar-benar berhemat selama 6 bulan ke depan.

Sehun memesan segelas cappuccino sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menetap sejenak di café tersebut. Suasana café tidak terlalu riuh,namun tidak juga sepi, sangat cocok dijadikan sebagai tempat merenung. Yah, setidaknya Sehun sudah mendapatkan tempat tinggal jadi ia tidak perlu khawatir lagi untuk kelangsungan hidupnya selama 6 bulan kedepan. Yang kini ia khawatirkan hanyalah pemasukan untuk 6 bulan kedepan yang harus cukup untuk membayar uang sewa. Hhh.. jangan katakan bahwa alternative terakhir yang harus dia lakukan adalah dia harus menjual dirinya jika ternyata gajinya selama 6 bulan kedepan tidak cukup untuk membayar uang sewa? Euww…

Aktifitas merenungnya terganggu ketika dari arah meja pemesanan terdengar suara teriakan wanita diiringin dengan kalimat "KEBAKARAN! KEBAKARAN!".

Sehun beranjak dari kursinya, terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. kebakaran? benarkah? Sehun berlari ke arah datangnya suara untuk mengecek apa yang terjadi, dan…. benar saja! Di sana tampak kobaran api , tidak terlalu besar namun cukup menggemparkan dan membuat panik, tak terkecuali para pengunjung. Ternyata sumber api berasal dari mesin pemanggang roti yang berada di dapur.

"omo… "

Sehun dengan segera berlari ke arah sumber api, di sekitar sumber api sudah banyak orang yang berusaha membantu memadamkan api dengan mengguyurkan air ke sumber api, namun api tak kunjung padam.

Sehun bingung dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan, maka tanpa pikir panjang Sehun langsung membanjurkan gelas kopi yang ada di tangannya ke arah kobaran api. Namun kemudian ia tersadar, kenapa dia membanjur air kopinya? Itu kan belum dibayar! Dan itu sama sekali tidak membantu.

"AAAAAA…. tuan apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau membanjur air kopi ke situ? "

Salah seorang pegawai berteriak histeris ketika melihat api semakin membesar karena efek dari kopi yang Sehun banjurkan.

"oh.. ehh.. maaf.. a… aku mau, membantu.. "

Sehun mengusap punggung lehernya canggung. Tolol! Itu tidak akan membantu Oh Sehun… Sementara itu keadaan di sekitar sumber api semakin riuh, kobaran api terus membuncah dan membesar. Sehun semakin gelagapan. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

" tuan tolong carikan benda yang bisa mererdam api, kain besar dan tebal atau apapun, tolong! "

Pegawai yang tadi berteriak histeris mencengkram lengan baju Sehun dan memerintahkannya untuk mencari benda peredam api. Sehun mengangguk cepat kemudian segera melesat keluar dari dapur menuju tempat para pengunjung mengungsi.

_Benda peredam api? Peredam api? Kain? Apa yang bisa digunakan meredam api?_

Sehun celingak-celinguk tidak jelas di antara kerumunan para pengunjung yang panik, berusaha mencari benda di sekitarnya yang bisa digunakan meredam api.

" Kursi? Hah! Memang kursi bisa meredam api? Meja? Tidak. Kain? Eugh.. tidak ada kain disini~ ayolah… peredam api, peredam api…. …"

Dan saat itu mata Sehun terhenti pada sesuatu yang tampak sangat meyakinkan untuk dijadikan peredam api.

.

"…... OOOOOH! "

.

Dengan sigap Sehun meraih benda itu dan membawanya kembali ke dapur. Kemudian dengan cepat Sehun melemparkannya ke atas kobaran api untuk meredam api semakin membesar. Orang-orang disekitarnya kemudian ikut mengguyurkan air ke atasnya untuk membantu meredupkan api.

Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga akhirnya api padam. Seluruh pegawai dan pengunjung menghela nafas lega. Akhirnya…..

Sehun mengusap peluh di dahinya, kemudian tanpa ia sadari seseorang mencengkram lengan bajunya lagi.

.

" tuan, terimakasih sudah mau membantu, dan terimakasih sudah mau merelakan jaketmu sebagai peredam api! "

Pegawai yang sama yang sebelumnya memerintahkan Sehun mencari peredam api membungkuk dihadapan Sehun merasa begitu berterimakasih.

" ah.. ne.. tidak apa-apa, syukurlah apinya sudah padam "

Sehun ikut membungkuk di hadapan pegawai itu. Hufft…Semuanya kini kembali seperti semula.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin membetulkan letak celananya yang agak melorot di depan cermin. Cukup lama ia merenung di dalam kamar mandi café, berpikir tentang insprasi baru untuk majalahnya. Jongin memiliki kepercayaan bahwa toilet adalah tempat yang bagus untuk berpikir, yaaa.. setidaknya meskipun akhirnya Jongin tetap tidak mendapat inspirasi apapun, ia mendapat kelegaan karena akhirnya ia tidak perlu bolak-balik kamar mandi terus untuk buang air kecil karena efek dari minum kopi terlalu banyak. Jongin mengusap poni yang menjuntai di dahinya kemudian melangkah keluar dari toilet.

Jongin terheran-heran mendapati keadaan café jadi lebih riuh dari sebelum ia pergi ke toilet. Tampak para pengunjung berkerumun sembari berbincang-bincang tentang sesuatu. Selain itu Jongin dapat mencium aroma bakaran di lingkungan ruangan café. Ada apa ini?

" ehm, permisi "

Jongin menepuk pelan pundak salah satu pengunjung café.

" apa telah terjadi sesuatu? Kenapa tampaknya ribut sekali? "

Seorang wanita yang jongin tepuk pundaknya membalikan wajahnya.

" oh, kau tidak tahu tuan? "

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tampaknya memang telah terjadi Sesutu di café ini ketika ia berada di toilet.

" aku sedang di toilet tadi, jadi aku tidak tahu. "

" tadi ada kebakaran disini tuan "

Dan Jongin langsung membulatkan matanya terkejut. HAH? KEBAKARAN? Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadari? Apa ia terlalu sibuk merenung di toilet?

" kebakaran? benarkah? "

" benar tuan. Tadi dapur café ini terbakar. Untungnya sekarang sudah padam "

Setelah mengucap terimakasih Jongin langsung berlari menuju tempat duduknya. Bukankah tempa duduknya dekat dengan dapur? Jangan bilang benda-benda miliknya yang ada di sana ikut terbakar?

Jongin mencium aroma bakaran yang lebih pekat ketika ia sampai di tempat duduknya. Namun ia menghela nafas lega ketika mendapati bahwa barang-barangnya masih baik-baik saja. Laptopnya masih menyala, tumpukan kertasnya masih berserakan di atas meja, tasnya masih tergeletak pada posisi sebelum ia pergi—HEEEY… tunggu dulu!

" mana jaket kulitku? "

Ya! Seharusnya jaketnya tersampir di tempat duduknya, sebelum ia pergi ke toilet ia yakin jaketnya ada di situ. Sekarang kemana jaketnya?

" eh maaf "

Jongin mendekati salah satu pegawai café yang sedang sibuk menyapu sepihan debu bekas kebakaran. Pegawai itu mendongakan kepalanya.

" ada yang bisa kubantu tuan? "

" ehm.. apa kau melihat jaket kulitku? Aku pergi ke toilet dan aku menaruhnya di atas kursi itu "

Jongin mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah tempat duduknya.

" oh? Anda kehilangan jaket? Seperti apa jaket anda? Mungkin kami bisa mengumumkannya "

"emm.. jaketku terbuat dari bahan kulit, warnanya cokelat muda dan lumayan lebar, bahannya kuat. Apa kau tahu? "

Pegawai itu memiringkan kepalanya, tampaknya ciri-ciri yang disebutkan oleh Jongin cukup familiar. Sepertinya pegawai ini memang baru saja melihat jaket itu.

Pegawai itu menengokan kepalanya ke arah meja kasir yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Jongin yang masih kebingungan ikut mengarahkan matanya ke arah meja kasir. Mengikuti apa yang dilakukan sang pegawai.

Mata Jongin melebar ketika pandangannya jatuh pada sosok benda yang familiar.

.

"...OOOH! itu… jaketku "

.

Jongin menunjuk jaket yang berada di atas meja kasir. Namun tunggu dulu, keadaan jaket itu tampak tidak wajar. Mengapa jaketnya tampak terlipat-lipat tidak rapih dan … apa itu? Tampak berkas cokelat kehitaman di bagian tengah jaketnya.

.

"heeeeyy.. itu, jaketku.. kenapa-? "

.

Jongin mendekat perlahan ke meja kasir. Semakin jelas ia dapat melihat bahwa kondisi jaketnya… tidak seperti semula. Dengan tangan gemetar Jongin membentangkan jaket itu di hadapan wajahnya.

.

" andwae, tidak mungkin…. "

.

Sebuah lubang besar bersarang di jaketnya. Di sekeliling lubang besar itu tampak bekas seperti habis terbakar.

.

" YAAAAAAAAAAAAA JAKETKU KENAPA? "

.

.

.

.

.

" tuan, sekali lagi terimaksih sudah mau menolong "

Sehun tersenyum canggung. Sejak api padam, pegawai wanita yang Sehun tahu ternyata bernama Sulli terus-menerus mengucap terimakasih padanya

" aah.. ne, tidak apa-apa "

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama. Sehun akui, pegawai bernama Sulli ini tampak manis dan menggemaskan.

" sekali lagi mohon maaf atas jaketmu tuan, apa perlu kami menggantinya? "

" aahh.. ti… tidak usah. Aku.. aku tidak masalah, la.. lagi pula itu…. "

.

.

" YAAAAAAAAAAAAA JAKETKU KENAPA? "

.

.

Sebuah teriakan keras terdengar dari arah meja kasir. Sehun dan Sulli tersentak dan langsung mengarahkan pandangan pada sumber suara.

_Omoo.. jangan bilang._

Dari meja kasir, tampak seorang lelaki yang sibuk mengibar-ngibarkan jaket kulitnya. Lelaki itu berteriak tidak karuan tentang betapa mahalnya jaketnya dan bahwa jaketnya dia beli dari Paris dan sekarang jaketnya bolong secara tiba-tiba? Para pengunjung mulai riuh lagi mengerumuni meja kasir untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, sementara beberapa pegawai mencoba untuk menenangkann lelaki itu dari amarahnya. Sehun bisa merasakan telapak tangannya mulai berkeringat.

" si.. siapa lelaki itu? kenapa dia memegang jaket anda? Tuan? kau baik-baik saja? "

Sehun menelan ludahnya.

"matilah aku… "

" YA! KATAKAN PADAKU SIAPA YANG BERANI MENJADIKAN JAKETKU SEBAGAI PEREDAM API? TUNJUKAN ORANGNYA PADAKU! DIA HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAB! "

" tuan tolong tenang, kami mohon tenang dulu "

Beberapa pegawai mencoba menenangkan Jongin dari amarahnya. Namun yang terjadi mereka malah terpental(?) ke berbagai arah karena amarah Jongin sudah tidak terkendali.

Sehun melirik keadaan sekitar, memastikan bahwa tidak ada satu pun yang memperhatikannya. Kemudian ia melangkah mundur perlahan meninggalkan kerumunan orang, hendak melarikan diri.

" loh? tuan kau mau kemana? "

Sulli mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sehun mencoba menghentikan Sehun pergi.

" a.. aku harus pergi, ada urusan mendadak .. "

Sehun buru-buru melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sulli dan berlari menuju pintu keluar. Sehun baru saja hendak mendorong pintu café ketika sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

.

" itu orangnya "

.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dengan posisi tangan yang masih bertengger di kenop pintu. Sontak semua keributa berhenti.

Sehun dapat melihat seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar 7 tahun berdiri tidak jauh darinya menunjuk tepat ke arahnya. Dan saat itu pula seluruh perhatian tertuju padanya. Ooh, hebat!

.

" oh.. hai? Euh.. aku.. aku harus pulang.. haha "

.

Anak kecil itu dengan polosnya berjalan mendekati Jongin kemudian berucap.

" ahjussi, orang itu yang mengambil jaketmu, tadi aku melihatnya "

.

Sehun melotot melihat tindakan anak kecil itu. Sialan! Untuk apa anak kecil itu mengadu?

Ketika Sehun mengarahkan matanya pada sosok pria pemilik jaket kulit itu bulu kuduknya langsung berdiri. Lelaki itu menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh amarah, seakan-akan dia adalah banteng yang siap menyeruduk Sehun kapan saja.

.

" Kau. Kembali. Kesini. "

.

Suara Jongin tajam. Sehun sudah berpikir, mungkinkah ini akhir hidupnya? Tapi tunggu, dia tidak boleh mati di sini! Dia baru saja mendapat pekerjaan dan rumah sewa, dia tidak boleh mati!

" aku…harus… "

Sehun menahan nafasnya. Ia mengedipkan matanya bebarapa kali.

.

.

_Satu_

_Dua_

_Tiga_

_Empat…_

.

.

"PERGI! "

Dan dengan secepat kilat Sehun membuka pintu kemudian berlari pergi meninggalkan cafe itu.

.

" YAAAA… KAU JANGAN LARI! "

.

Jongin melesat tidak kalah cepat berusaha mengejar Sehun.

Sehun terus memacu kakinya tanpa tahu akan pergi kemana. Yang pasti, sekarang Sehun harus selamat dari kejaran lelaki itu. Sehun dapat mendengar samar-samar suara dari arah belakang yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti berlari .

_aaah.. sial! Pasti dia mengikutiku!_

Sehun dengan sigap menyelip diantara kerumunan pejalan kaki. Beruntung ini adalah downtown kota seoul, maka banyak orang berseliweran. Setidaknya itu membantu Sehun menghindar dari kejaran lelaki pemilik jaket itu.

Di sisi lain, Jongin tampak kesulitan mengejar pelaku yang membakar jaketnya. Terlalu banyak orang hingga Jongin sulit menemukannya.

" aish! SIAL! "

Jongin meremas rambutnya, kalau suatu saat ia menemukan orang itu lagi, ia benar-benar akan membunuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun turun dari mobil taxi dengan setumpuk kotak di tangannya. Hari ini adalah hari pertama ia menempati rumah barunya dan ia harus sudah mengangkuti seluruh barang-barangnya ke rumah barunya. Beruntung ia tidak memiliki banyak barang, jadi yang ia bawa hanya pakaian dan barang-barang penting saja. Selain itu ahjumma penyewa rumah sudah berjanji untuk menyediakan property seperti kursi, ranjang, kulkas, kompor dan televisi di rumah sewanya jadi Sehun tidak perlu membawa sendiri.

" ahjumma, aku datang untuk mengambil kunci rumah "

Sehun mendatangi kediaman ahjumma penyewa rumah untuk meminta kunci rumah terlebih dahulu. Sehun menemukan ahjumma itu tengah duduk di hadapan meja kerjanya ( seperti biasa ) sembari menghitung sesuatu di bukunya tentang… entah apa itu Sehun juga tidak tahu.

" ooh.. kau sudah datang, kau langsung pergi ke rumahmu saja. Rumahmu sudah terbuka "

Ahjumma itu merespon Sehun tanpa sedikit pun menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Sehun.

" baiklah, kalau begitu terimakasih "

Sehun melangkah pergi meninggalkan kediaman ahjumma itu. Ada sedikit perasaan dongkol terhadap orang tua itu, tapi bagaimana pun ahjumma sudah memberinya keringanan untuk tempat tinggalnya, jadi ia tidak boleh membencinya.

Begitu Sehun sampai di depan rumah barunya, pintu rumahnya sudah terbuka. Sehun sedikit bingung, mengapa ahjumma membiarkan pintu rumahnya terbuka begitu saja? Bagaimana jika ada pencuri yang masuk?

Sehun meletakan barang bawaannya di depan pintu, kemudian ia melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah barunya. Rumah itu bagus, cukup besar dan nyaman. Sehun membentangkan kedua tangannya dan menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi sofa yang berada di ruang tamu.

" waah.. rumah baruku! "

Sehun berteriak senang. Ia memandangi langit-langit rumahnya dengan senyuman yang tersungging di bibirnya, Sehun sudah mulai berpikir tentang banyak rencana yang akan dia lakukan hari ini. Dia akan menata barangnya, membersihkan rumah ini, menelpon ibunya, mengundang teman-temannya, kemudian setelah itu-

.

" ya! Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku? "

.

Sehun tersentak kaget. Apakah ia baru mendengar sebuah suara? Ia segera bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan ia mendapati seorang lelaki sedang berdiri menatapnya dengan tatapan yang horror. Lelaki itu berpostur tegap, tinggi, kulitnya agak gelap dan-

.

" OOOH… "

.

Sehun membuka mata dan mulutnya lebar, telunjuknya dengan gemetar menunjuk ke arah lelaki itu. Lelaki yang berdiri di hadapan Sehun pun tidak kalah terkejut.

Lelaki itu menunjuk Sehun dengan kemoceng yang berada di tangannya. Mereka saling tunjuk menunjuk dan Sehun sama sekali tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

.

" kau… kau kan… "

.

.

.

.

Jangan bilang bahwa Sehun harus berlari lagi.

.

.

.

* * *

**muehehe.. annyeong choigiah imnida ^^**

**apa ini? saya malah membuat chaptered fic baru, hehe habis saya gemes sih sama ini pairing dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide muncul di otak saya, daripada ditahan-tahan lebih baik saya post kan saja hehe**

**anyway, saya juga gatau apa ada yang mau baca ini, tapi bagi siapapun yang baca saya bersyukur banget hehe**

** oh.. and don't forget to review, please ^^**

**bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

**ANNYEONG ^^**

**Choi Giah Imnida~**

**So chapter 2 is up! thank you everyone who read and review this fic  
glad to know you happy :)**

**Disclaimer : I want to own Sehun but i can't, so i just own the plot**

**Pairing : KaiHun/Sekai**  
**Warning : YAOI, Gaje, alur kecepetan, Typoooos**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Orang bilang, sejauh apapun dua orang terpisah, jika memang berjodoh pasti akan bertemu lagi. Jadi? Apakah Sehun memang berjodoh dengan laki-laki di hadapannya ini? Euww.. yang benar saja, tidak bisa kah ia berjodoh dengan orang lain? Kenapa Sehun harus bertemu dengan makhluk ini lagi?

.

" baiklah, aku lupa menjelaskan sesuatu pada kalian "

.

Pada akhirnya tadi Sehun memutuskan untuk berlari lagi, dan jelas hal itu menimbulkan keributan. Maka ahjumma penyewa rumah datang untuk melerai keributan, dan beginilah yang sekarang terjadi, Sang ahjumma berdiri di antara Sehun dan lelaki 'yang berjodoh dengan Sehun' untuk menjelaskan 'sesuatu' seperti yang ia katakan. Sehun memandang sinis lelaki itu dari pojok matanya. Dan lelaki itu balik menatapnya dengan tatapan yang lebih mengerikan. =,='

.

" Sehun, ini Kim Jongin. Dia adalah seorang manager di perusahaan majalah seoul, dan Jongin, ini Oh Sehun. dia… ehmm.. bagaimana aku menyebutnya? Pegawai baru di perusahaan SM? "

.

Ooooh… jadi makhluk pemarah itu namanya Jongin? Dan dia seorang manager? Ciih.. Sehun sama sekali tidak sudi untuk membungkuk di hadapannya.

.

" ahjumma, kenapa ada orang itu di sini? Ini kan rumahku! "

.

Sehun menunjuk Jongin dengan telunjuknya, Jongin dengan segera menepis tangan Sehun kasar membuat Sehun meringis kesakitan.

.

" yah! Apa maksudmu ini rumahmu? Ini rumahku! "

.

Sehun membulatkan matanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Apa? Rumahnya dia bilang?

.

" aish.. sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar! Sudah kubilang aku hendak menjelaskan sesuatu pada kalian, sekarang dengarkan baik-baik! "

.

Sang ahjumma melerai lagi perselisihan antara Sehun dan Jongin. Sehun menatap Jongin dengan tatapan benci.

_Aishh.. kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan orang ini lagi? Aku sudah berhasil kabur darinya kemarin dan sekarang malah bertemu dengannya disini? Dan dia mengakui rumahku sebagai rumahnya?euuh.. menyebalkan!_

" aku rasa kalian harus mulai terbiasa dengan satu sama lain mulai saat ini, karena kalian akan tinggal bersama di rumah ini selam- "

.

" APA? "

.

Tidak perlu mendengar sang ahjumma melanjutkan kalimatnya, Sehun dan Jongin sudah langsung memasang tatapan horror.

" ahjumma! Apa maksudmu? Masa aku harus tinggal dengan orang ini? Aku tidak mau! "

Sehun menghentakan kakinya berkali-kali ke lantai dan tangannya menunjuk Jongin lagi, dan Jongin melakukan perbuatan yang sama dengan menepis tangan Sehun kasar (lagi).

" YAAH! Memangnya aku juga mau tinggal denganmu? "

" aissh… sudah kubilang dengarkan aku dulu! Kenapa kalian ini suka sekali memotong perkataanku? "

Sang ahjumma meninggikan suaranya . Sehun dan Jongin langsung mengunci mulut mereka rapat.

" jadi begini, kalian datang untuk menyewa rumahku pada waktu yang sama, awalnya aku bingung harus bagaimana, tapi mengingat bahwa rumah ini juga punya dua kamar tidur, aku rasa tidak masalah jika kalian tinggal bersama. Yaa… anggap saja kalian ini teman satu rumah untuk… 6 bulan ke depan, mengerti? "

Apa? Apa yang tadi ahjumma itu bilang? Ya ampun, ini tidak bisa dipercaya. Rasanya mendengar kalimat ahjumma barusan kepala Sehun langsung berputar-putar tidak karuan. Bagaimana mungking Sehun tinggal serumah dengan… dengan…

" ahjumma~ waktu itu kau bilang tidak ada yang menyewa rumah ini~ kenapa sekarang aku harus membagi rumahku? Ahjumma.. ini tidak adil! Aku kan- "

" YAAAH! DIAM! "

Sang ahjumma mengarahkan telunjuknya ke bibir Sehun. Sehun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, terkejut karena ahjumma berteriak padanya.

" Memang pada awalnya hanya kau yang menyewa rumahku, tapi kemudian Jongin datang untuk ikut menyewa rumahku dan dia MEMBAYAR lunas harga sewa tanpa protes seperti dirimu! Bagaimana mungkin aku menolaknya? Lagipula masih untung kau tidak aku usir dari rumah sewaku! Kau kan belum bayar! "

Sehun terpaku mendengar kalimat sang ahjumma. Sementara di sisi lain Jongin menampakan sedikit smirknya, tampak puas mendengar penjelasan ahjumma.

_._

_Haha.. tampaknya the power of money memang sangat berpengaruh di zaman ini._

.

" sudahlah! Pokoknya aku tidak mau dengar apa pun lagi dari kalian. jika ada yang tidak suka dengan keputusanku, cari saja rumah lain! "

Dan dengan kalimat terakhirnya, sang ahjumma langsung pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan Jongin.

Aish.. ini bencana!

.

.

" well, kau dengar itu, aku membayar rumah ini, "

Jongin membuka percakapan setelah terdengar suara pintu yang ditutup. Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Sekali pun Jongin sedang berbicara padanya sekarang, Sehun menganggap bahwa di rumah ini tidak ada makhluk bernama Jongin dan bahwa hanya ada dirinya di sini.

_Anggap saja dia tidak ada Oh Sehun, anggap saja tidak ada!_ _Anggap saja yang sedang berbicara denganmu itu hantu._

Melihat Sehun mengabaikan dirinya, Jongin perlahan mendekat ke arah Sehun. Sehun yang menyadari Jongin berjalan mendekat ke arahnya langsung menatap Jongin was-was, ia dapat melihat guratan evil di wajah Jongin .

" ma.. mau apa kau? Ja.. jangan mendekat "

Jongin berhenti tepat di depan wajah Sehun. Jarak mereka sangat dekat. Sehun berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya dari Jongin, rasanya tidak nyaman sekali berdiri berdekatan dengan Jongin.

" ini rumahku, jadi kau harus pergi "

Jongin mengarahkan telunjuknya kemudian mengetukannya beberapa kali di dahi Sehun. Sehun yang tidak terima diperlakukan seperti itu dengan segera mendorong tubuh Jongin agar menjauh darinya.

" Aku memesan rumah ini duluan, jadi ini rumahku, TITIK! Aku tidak akan pindah! "

Sehun langsung mengangkat seluruh barang bawaannya yang belum sempat ia rapihkan dan membawanya pergi menuju kamar tidurnya. Sementara Jongin menatap Sehun yang terus melengos pergi.

" YAA! INI RUMAHKU! KAU MAU KEMANA? KAU JUGA BERHUTANG JAKET PADAKU! "

.

.

_Masa bodo dengan jaketmu, aku tidak peduli! Yang penting ini rumahku!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya. Ia dapat merasakan matanya seperti terbakar dan pedih. Aah.. ia baru ingat, ternyata ia jatuh tertidur setelah cukup lama menangis karena meratapi nasibnya yang begitu menyedihkan. Sehun merasa sedih. Untuk mendapatkan rumah ini butuh perjuangan yang sulit sampai-sampai ia harus menjatuhkan harga dirinya, dan ketika ia sudah berhasil mendapatkan tempat tinggal ia malah harus membaginya dengan orang asing-pemarah—mengerikan—menyebalkan. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping! Remuk hingga menjadi butiran debu(?)

Karena tenggorokannya terasa kering maka ia memutuskan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk mencari air dingin sekaligus untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya malas menuju dapur. Suasana rumahnya tampak hening. Tidak ada tanda-tanda makhluk bernama Jongin. Namun Sehun dapat mendengar gemericik air dari arah kamar mandi, mungkin makhluk itu sedang mandi. Sehun tanpa sadar berharap semoga air shower tiba-tiba mati ketika Jongin sedang keramas kemudian seluruh sabunnya masuk ke mata Jongin. Haha pasti lucu.

Dengan mata yang masih setengah tertutup Sehun meraih pintu kulkas, ia baru saja hendak membuka pintunya ketika matanya menangkap sesuatu yang tampak mencolok di pintu kulkas. Sehun menurunkan kepalanya untuk melihat lebih jelas, dan matanya yang masih mengantuk langsung terbuka lebar selebar-lebarnya.

Sebuah tulisan berwarna merah berukuran besar dengan huruf kapital tertempel di pintu kulkas.

.

MILIK KIM JONGIN

.

Apa-apaan ini?

Sehun mencabut paksa tulisan yang menempel di pintu kulkas. Meremasnya kemudian melemparkannya ke lantai. Tunggu dulu, belum cukup! Sehun menginjak-injaknya sampai kertas itu benar-benar rusak.

Aigoo.. aigoo.. Sehun mengelus dadanya perlahan. Ini benar-benar menguji kesabarannya! Maka Sehun dengan cepat mengambil sebotol air mineral yang ada di kulkas. Meneguknya hinga hampir habis kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

" ish.. makhluk itu "

Ya ampun… padahal baru beberapa jam Sehun tinggal bersama Jongin namun Sehun sudah dibuat stress tidak karuan, bagaimana jika 6 bulan?

Sehun berlalu pergi meninggalkan dapur. Mungkin menonton televisi dapat memperbaiki suasana hatinya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa kemudian meraih remote yang ada di atas meja. Baru saja Sehun hendak memencet tombol ON ketika matanya menangkap tulisan yang sama seperti yang ada di pintu kulkas. Tulisan itu menempel di bagian atas televisi.

.

MILIK KIM JONGIN

_._

_What the fuck?_

.

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar ruang televisi. Dan kenyataan yang ia temui begitu mengerikan! Tulisan itu menempel di mana-mana. Di lemari, di pigura, di vas bunga, di tembok, di jam dinding bahkan di remote control yang ia pegang dan di sofa yang ia duduki. Sehun tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa makhluk semacam Kim Jongin ada di dunia ini?

" orang itu benar-benar…. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! "

Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Rasanya Sehun ingin membunuh Jongin saat ini juga. Haruskah ia pergi ke kamar mandi sekarang sembari membawa pisau? Atau ia bisa berpura-pura baik dengan membuatkan Jongin makanan yang di dalamnya sudah dicampur dengan kapur barus? Atau-

_Ting tong_

DI tengah pikiran busuk Sehun untuk membunuh Jongin, bel rumah berbunyi. Sehun menghela nafas panjang. Siapa yang datang ke rumahnya? Ia sama sekali belum memberitahu keluarganya tentang rumah barunya. Jangan bilang ini bersangkutan dengan Kim Jongin lagi.

_Ting toing ting tong_

_Ting tong ting tong_

Bel rumah terus berbunyi nyaring berulang kali. Suara bel itu membuat kepala Sehun semakin pusing! Sehun mengumpat siapa pun itu yang ada di depan rumahnya. Sehun kan tidak tuli, jadi tidak bisakah memencet bel sekali saja?

Sehun berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya sambil terus menggerutu. Di sisi lain sang tamu kurang ajar terus saja memencet bel rumahnya. Sehun membuka pintunya kasar kemudian berteriak.

" AISH.. BISAKAH MEMENCET BEL SEKALI SAJA! ITU MENGGANG-"

Kalimat Sehun langsung tenggelam lagi di tenggorokannya begitu Sehun mendapati siapa yang sedang berdiri di pintu rumahnya.

Sesosok gadis dengan postur tubuh yang cukup tinggi. Bermata lebar dengan bola mata hitam. Rambutnya cokelat panjang tergerai lembut dan kulitnya putih bersih . Untuk sesaat Sehun tidak berkedip dengan apa yang sedang ia lihat.

Sesosok bidadari? Tunggu dulu.. untuk apa bidadari datang ke rumahnya?

.

" oh.. maaf "

.

Sehun tersadar akan lamunannya ketika mendengar suara lembut dari bidadari yang ada di hadapannya. Sehun akui suaranya terdengar lucu, seperti anak kecil.

" apa… ini rumahnya Kim Jongin? "

Untuk sesaat Sehun merasa kecewa karena gadis yang ada di hadapannya ternyata mencari Kim Jongin. Sehun sendiri merasa bingung. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Haruskah ia jujur berkata bahwa ini memang rumah Kim Jongin? Tapi tunggu, ini kan rumahnya. Tapi jika dia berkata ini rumahnya maka gadis ini akan pergi dan-

" Oh.. Jiyoung-ah! "

Sehun membalikan tubuhnya dan mendapati Jongin sudah berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Rambut Jongin masih basah dan di bahunya tersampir handuk.

" oh.. Jongin! "

Gadis yang Jongin panggil dengan nama Jiyoung itu memekik girang. Ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah Jongin dan Sehun dapat melihat senyum lebar merekah di wajah Jongin. Jongin berjalan mendekati mereka berdua dan senyumnya langsung sirna di telan dunia(?) ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Sehun.

" apa yang kau lakukan di sini? "

Jongin berbicara galak kepada Sehun kemudian ia mengibaskan tangannya menyuruh Sehun untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka. _Ish… dia pikir aku pembantunya apa? Setelah membukakan pintu lalu di suruh pergi. _ Batin Sehun.

Tapi Sehun tidak mau berpikir panjang. Maka ia buru-buru meninggalkan Jongin dan pergi ke kamarnya. Cukup lama Sehun berdiam diri di kamarnya. Menunggu sampai Jongin selesai berbicara dengan gadis yang entah siapanya Jongin. Sesekali Sehun curi-curi pandang dari balik pintu kamarnya untuk melihat apa yang sedang mereka lakukan dan bergegas masuk lagi ketika matanya bertatapan dengan mata horror Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun harus mengacungkan jempol pada Jongin. Kenapa? Karena Jongin telah berhasil membuatnya terkurung di dalam kamar selama hampir 3 jam. Wow!

Jongin sama sekali tidak mengijinkan Sehun untuk keluar dari kamarnya bahkan hanya untuk pergi ke kamar kecil sekali pun sebelum gadis itu pergi. Jika Sehun berani keluar dari kamarnya maka Jongin akan mengancam untuk mengeluarkannya dari rumah. Sehun ingin protes, namun ia sedang malas berurusan dengan Jongin saat ini. Maka Sehun memilih untuk menuruti 'Tuan Besar Kim Jongin'.

" kau puas sudah membuatku terkurung di kamar selama 3 jam? Aku tidak habis pikir, apa saja yang kau lakukan selama itu? "

Sehun berdiri di samping sofa tempat Jongin duduk. Jongin dengan malas melirik ke arah Sehun. di tangannya terdapat sekaleng cola.

" apa saja yang aku lakukan bukan urusanmu. Lagipula ini rumahku. Aku berhak memutuskan segalanya. Sikapmu itu kan brutal, bisa saja kau mengganggu tamuku. "

Wah.. sepertinya sekarang Sehun harus bertepuk tangan. Makhluk bernama Kim Jongin benar-benar luar biasa.

Sehun ikut mendudukan dirinya di sofa. Kini mereka duduk di sofa yang sama namun saling berjauhan. Sehun di sisi kiri dan Jongin di sisi kanan. Mereka tenggelam dalam keheningan. Untung saja televisi di hadapan mereka menyala sehingga bisa meredam suasana canggung (dan benci?) diantara mereka.

Sebenarnya ada beberapa pertanyaan yang ingin Sehun tanyakan pada Jongin tentang gadis yang tadi berkunjung. Namun Sehun agak ragu. Sehun menlirik beberapa kali ke arah Jongin sebelum akhirnya memberanikan dirinya.

" Siapa gadis tadi? "

Jongin tidak merespon pertanyaan Sehun. ia masih khusyuk menatap layar televisi. Sehun menundukam kepalanya, merasa cukup meyesal dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

" memang kenapa? Kau suka dengan gadis itu? "

Jongin tidak sedikit pun melepaskan pandangannya dari televisi. Sehun mendengus sebal mendengar jawaban Jongin. Apa susahnya menjawab siapa gadis itu? Kenapa Jongin malah balik bertanya padanya?

.

" iya aku suka dengan gadis itu! "

.

Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Jongin dengan suara lantang. Sehun akui gadis bernama Jiyoung itu memang cantik dan menarik perhatian Sehun. tapi ayolah… mana mungkin ia langsung suka pada gadis itu begitu saja? Ia kan baru mengenal gadis itu hari ini. Pertanyaan yang Jongin lontarkan benar-benar bodoh!

Jongin langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Sehun. Sehun tidak mengira bahwa jawabannya langsung membuat raut wajah Jongin berubah. Sehun tidak benar-benar menyukai Jiyoung. Ia hanya menjawab pertanyaan Jongin sekenanya. Tapi ekpresi wajah Jongin tampak shock.

" benarkah? "

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan tatapan intens. Seperti tidak mengira bahwa Sehun akan menjawab demikian. Mulai muncul rasa penasaran di hati Sehun. bagaimana pun ia akan tinggal satu rumah dengan Jongin selama 6 bulan kedepan, dan ia ingin mengetahui lebih banyak tentang Kim Jongin.

Maka Sehun menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

Jongin melepaskan tatapannya dari Sehun dan kembali menatap layar televisi. Sebuah smirk khas tersungging di bibirnya. Sehun menanti dengan was-was apa yang akan Jongin katakan selanjutnya.

.

" dia pacarku. Kami sudah pacaran selama 3 tahun "

.

Dan begitu mendengar kalimat Jongin, Sehun langsung membulatkan matanya. Astaga.. gadis itu pacarnya? Dan tadi Sehun baru mengakui bahwa ia menyukai pacar Kim Jongin? Saat itu pula Sehun benar-benar merasa menyesal. Kalau tahu begini ia tidak usah berpura-pura mengakui bahwa dirinya menyukai Jiyoung. Pabo Oh Sehun!

Sehun baru saja ingin meralat perkataannya ketika Jongin kembali menatapnya. Tatapan Jongin kini lebih tajam,namun Sehun dapat melihat sesuatu yang berbeda dari raut wajah Jongin. Sehun baru tahu bahwa Jongin memiliki banyak ekspresi wajah.

" hey Oh Sehun, aku punya ide "

Sehun memicingkan matanya. Ide? Apa maksudnya?

" ayo bertaruh "

Sehun tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Jongin maksud. Apakah ide yang Jongin katakan barusan adalah ide untuk bertaruh? Untuk apa mereka bertaruh? Kenapa tiba-tiba mereka harus bertaruh?

" a.. apa maksudmu? Bertaruh untuk apa? "

Jongin menampakan smirknya lagi. Kali ini Jongin memperkecil jarak di antara mereka dengan mendekatkan dirinya dengan Sehun.

" kau ingin rumah ini jadi milikmu sepenuhnya bukan? "

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya. Memang benar, Sehun ingin rumah ini jadi miliknya dan tidak mau membaginya dengan Jongin. Lalu kenapa? Apa Jongin akan bertaruh untuk hal itu?

" dan kau juga menyukai pacarku kan? "

Sehun ingin menggelengkan kepalanya. Namun akhirnya ia tetap melanjutkan sandiwaranya dan mengangguk lagi.

.

.

" kalau begitu ayo bertaruh denganku. Jika kau bisa membuat Jiyoung jatuh cinta padamu dalam waktu 6 bulan ke depan, maka kau bisa memiliki rumah ini seutuhnya. Bagaimana? "

.

.

APA? Membuat Jiyoung jatuh cinta padanya? Apa yang baru saja Jongin katakan? Apa Jongin sudah gila? Bagaimana bisa ia menjadikan pacarnya sebagai bahan taruhan?

" Jo..Jongin, kau sudah gila? Jangan jadikan pacarmu bahan taruhan, a..aku tidak mau pacarmu- "

" aku tidak menjadikan Jiyoung bahan taruhan. Yang kita pertaruhkan di sini adalah rumah ini. Aku hanya memberimu kesempatan melalui pacarku karena kau bilang kau suka padanya kan? Aku tidak mau kita ribut lagi tentang urusan rumah, ditambah kita suka pada gadis yang sama, jadi lebih baik bersaing dengan sehat melalui taruhan. Eum..? "

Sehun menatap Jongin tidak percaya. Kim Jongin benar-benar makhluk yang penuh misteri. Bagaimana mungkin ia berani bertaruh dengan membawa nama pacarnya?

.

" ayolah Oh Sehun, kalau kau menang kau bisa dapatkan hadiah dobel. Dan kau tidak perlu membagi rumahmu dengan orang menyebalkan seperti aku "

.

Mata Sehun mengerjap beberapa kali. Dipikir-pikir ini adalah ide yang bagus. Kalau bukan lewat taruhan ini maka akan sulit untuk mengusir Jongin pergi dari rumahnya. Bisa-bisa malah dirinya yang terusir. Satu-satunya cara yang ampuh adalah dengan memenangkan taruhan ini. Maka mau tidak mau Kim Jongin akan pergi dari rumahnya dan hidupnya bisa tenang.

.

" tapi Oh Sehun, ada konsekuensinya "

.

Sehun menelan ludahnya ketika Jongin mulai menampakan smirknya lagi.

.

" kalau kau tidak bisa membuat Jiyoung jatuh cinta padamu sampai waktu sewa rumah ini habis, maka kau yang harus pergi dari rumah ini. "

.

Dan itulah hal yang paling Sehun takutkan. Jika ia kalah bagaimana ia harus mencari rumah pengganti? Ia tidak akan sanggup. Selain itu membuat seseorang jatuh cinta bukanlah hal yang mudah, terlebih lagi Jiyoung dan Jongin sudah berpacaran selama 3 tahun. Ikatan cinta mereka pasti sulit dipisahkan. Namun di sisi lain Sehun juga tidak mau harus hidup selamanya dengan Kim Jongin.

" perlu kau tahu Oh Sehun. aku ini tidak pernah kalah dalam setiap taruhan. Jadi, apa kau berani menerimanya? "

.

Jongin menyodorkan tangannya ke hadapan Sehun. Jka Sehun setuju, Sehun tinggal menjabat tangan Jongin dan pertaruhan mereka akan dimulai. Namun sekali lagi, taruhan ini tidak mudah.

Banyak pikiran yang bergejolak di dalam diri Sehun. satu sisi mengatakan untuk menerima taruhan itu, namun sisi lain mengatakan untuk menolaknya dan hidup apa adanya saja. Sehun bingung untuk memutuskan. Yang bisa Sehun lakukan hanya memandangi tangan Jongin.

_Eoteokhae? Aku harus bagaimana?_

.

" kalau kau cukup percaya diri, kau tidak perlu ragu menerimanya bukan? "

.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya. Benar apa yang di katakan Jongin. Dia tidak perlu ragu menerima taruhan ini. Toh hidup ini pun sama saja seperti sebuah pertaruhan. Apa yang Jongin tawarkan padanya hanya sebuah pertaruhan di dalam pertaruhan.

Maka Sehun menghela nafasnya panjang. Tangannya perlahan mendekat untuk mejabat tangan Jongin. Begitu perlahan hingga Sehun bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup cepat.

_._

_._

_._

_Ini hidup Oh Sehun._

_Beginilah hidup…_

.

.

Sehun menatap wajah Jongin sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya kedua tangan mereka bertemu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" deal "

.

.

* * *

**hoho... saya comeback cepat hehe, habisnya ini chapter sudah lama nyepam di dokumen saya, jadi lebih baik saya postkan saja :)  
****chapter two is up, semoga tidak membosankan ^^**

**anyhow.. lets reply the review**

**littleyeoja : waa.. thank you sudah mau bilang ff ini keren :D so this is chapter two, semoga tidak buruk ._.**

**Rachma99 : makasih sudah mau review dan baca, ini chapter 2 saya update, hope you like it :)**

**iyenicez : makasih ;) yuup... di sini kai seme haha karena saya suka Sehun uke dan kai seme , anyway ini chapter 2 semoga suka :)**

**ChoEunHye12 : wah.. terimakasih sudah mau bilang ini keren hehe :D di ff ini nasib Sehun memang selalu sial **

**.**

**.**

**and.. thanks for everyone who read this fic, don't forget to review please ;)**

**annyeong~ *bow***


	3. Chapter 3

**ANNYEONG ^^**

**Choi Giah Imnida~**

**hehehehe chapter 3 is up!  
perhatian, ini chapter panjangnya melebihi chapter-chapter yang lain, jadi mohon di maklumi yaaa TT^TT**

**Disclaimer : i don't own anyone here, i just own the plot**

**Pairing : KaiHun/Sekai**  
**Warning : YAOI, Gaje, alur kecepetan, Typoooos**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Bi bop bi bop_

_Bi bop bi bop_

_Bi bop bi bop_

.

.

"uggh…"

.

.

Sehun mengerang perlahan. Suara alarm sedari tadi terus menggema di telinganya dan itu benar-benar sangat menganggu ketenangan tidurnya. Sehun menjulurkan lengannya ke atas meja yang berada di sebelah tempat tidurnya, berusaha mematikan alarmnya.

_._

_Klik_

.

Aaah.. menyebalkan, padahal Sehun tadi sedang bermimpi menjadi seorang presiden Amerika, dan di mimpinya itu Sehun sedang menyampaikan pidato ( kenyataannya Sehun sama sekali tidak bisa bahasa inggris, jadi bagaimana bisa dia berpidato? Ooh.. Sudahlah itu kan hanya mimpi, semua bisa terjadi ). Namun di tengah-tengah pidatonya malah muncul suara aneh yang sumbernya ternyata berasal dari alarmnya. Sehun tidak tahu sudah berapa lama alarmnya berbunyi. Yang jelas suara alarm itu begitu keras hingga Sehun bisa mendengarnya dalam mimpinya.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya perlahan kemudian mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia mendapati keadaan kamarnya begitu terang, padahal jendela kamarnya belum terbuka. Aneh, memang jam berapa ini?

Sehun meraih jam weker yang ada di meja. Untuk beberapa saat Sehun hanya diam dan berkedip memandangi jarum jam.

.

.

" jam.. tu..juh.. ti..ga.. be.. las "

_._

_._

_Ooh.. sudah jam tujuh lebih tiga belas _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" APA? "

.

Sehun langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ia melirik lagi jam weker yang ada di tangannya. Yang benar saja? Ini sudah jam 7.13?

.

" ASTAGA! AKU KESIANGAAAAAAAN! "

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menuju pintu rumah. ia sama sekali tidak mengira bahwa ia bisa terlambat bangun di hari pertamanya masuk kerja. Tanpa memperdulikan penampilannya yang masih berantakan ( rambut belum disisir, dasi belum dipakai, kaus kaki yang baru dipasang sebelah, dan sepatu yang masih diinjak ) Sehun langsung keluar dari rumahnya. Sehun hanya punya waktu 5 menit lagi! Di saat-saat seperti ini Sehun benar-benar berharap punya kemampuan untuk mengehentikan waktu dan berteleportasi! yaaaa.. atau minimal ia berharap ada orang baik yang mau mengantarkannya jadi ia tidak akan terlambat masuk kerja.

Sehun melirik jam yang melingkar di tangannya, aish.. bagaimana ini? Dia harus naik apa ke kantornya agar tidak terlambat? Rumahnya bukan terletak di pinggir jalan raya melainkan di komplek perumahan biasa, jadi jika Sehun ingin naik bus atau taksi ia harus berjalan keluar dari pemukiman penduduk terlebih dahulu. Tapi kalau dia melakakukan itu sudah dipastikan dirinya akan terlambat sampai ke tempat kerja!

.

" aissh.. eoteokhae? Aku harus bagaimana? Oooh.. seandainya saja ada kendaraan yang—OOOOH.. JONGIIIN..JONGIN! "

.

Sehun baru ingat! Bukankah Jongin mempunyai mobil? Dan dari kejauhan Sehun dapat melihat Jongin hendak masuk ke mobilnya. _Oh.. ya tuhan.. syukurlah~_

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara yang familiar memanggil namanya. Ia membalikan tubuhnya dan mendapati Oh Sehun dengan penampilan yang sangat tidak karuan terburu-buru berlari ke arahnya sembari melambaikan tangan.

.

" Mau apa lagi orang itu? "

.

Sejujurnya, Jongin berusaha menghindar dari segala jenis hubungan fisik maupun pembicaraan dengan Oh Sehun, karena.. ayolah~ ini masih pagi! dan Oh Sehun adalah makhluk yang bisa membuat moodnya rusak kapan saja dan dimana saja. Jongin tidak mau moodnya yang kini sedang baik menjadi rusak karena ia berbicara dengan Oh Sehun, kemudian karena moodnya yang sudah jelek akan berdampak pada seluruh pekerjaannya yang pasti terbengkalai. Ini adalah hari yang cerah dan jika Oh Sehun berani membuat paginya menjadi badmood awas saja!

.

" JONGIN..JONGIN! aigoo… syukurlah kau ada disini! "

.

Sehun dengan terengah-engah berhenti di hadapan Jongin sementara Jongin hanya menatap Sehun dengan tatapan jijik. Untuk sejenak Sehun mengatur nafasnya. Huh! Ini benar-benar membuatnya sangat berkeringat.

.

" apa maumu? Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bertengkar denganmu pagi-pagi begini, aku harus— "

" Jonginantarkanakuketempatker jaku! "

.

Belum selesai Jongin mengucapkan kalimatnya, Sehun langsung memotongnya dengan kalimat yang tanpa jeda. Meskipun Sehun melafalkan dengan begitu cepat tapi Jongin dapat menangkap dengan pasti apa maksudnya.

Dan kalimat Sehun membuat mata Jongin terbuka lebar.

.

" APA? ENAK SAJA! Memang kau siapa? Aku tidak mau— "

.

" Jongin aku mohon Jongin~ aku sudah hampir terlambat~~ "

.

Jongin merasa tidak nyaman dengan sikap Sehun yang kini memohon-mohon di hadapannya. Di tambah Sehun mulai mencengkram lengan bajunya. Errr… Jongin tidak mau berhubungan fisik dengan Oh Sehun! maka ia buru-buru melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman Sehun.

.

" YAA! DIAM! Jangan pegang-pegang! Kau terlambat atau tidak bukan urusanku! "

.

Jongin mendorong tubuh Sehun agar menjauh darinya kemudian dengan cepat masuk ke mobil dan menutup pintu serta jendela rapat. Kemudian ia langsung menyalakan mesin mobil.

Sehun melotot melihat sikap Jongin yang dengan kasar mendorongnya. Aish… padahal Sehun hanya ingin menumpang karena dia hampir terlambat. Bagaimana bisa Jongin begitu tidak berperasaan?

.

" Jongin… Jongin aku mohon Jongin~ buka pintunya! Aku sudah terlambat! "

.

Sehun memukul-mukul kaca jendela mobil Jongin berharap Jongin mau membukakan pintu untuknya. Bagaimana pun ini adalah satu-satunya alternative yang tersedia agar Sehun tidak terlambat masuk kerja. Sehun tidak peduli jika ia harus menjatuhkan harga dirinya dengan memohon-mohon pada Jongin. Lagipula bukankah itu memang hal yang selalu Sehun lakukan? Menjatuhkan harga dirinya demi kelangsungan hidupnya. Menyedihkan? Memang.

.

" sudah kubilang tidak mau! Sudahlah jangan mengangguku! Aku juga mau berangkat kerja! "

.

Jongin berteriak dari dalam mobilnya. Ish… seharusnya tadi Jongin langsung masuk ke mobilnya saja dan tidak perlu merespon teriakan Oh Sehun, dengan begitu Jongin tidak perlu buang-buang waktu untuk melihat muka menyebalkan Oh Sehun dan ber-'drama' dengannya! sementara itu Sehun masih saja memohon sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kaca mobilnya.

.

" HEEEY! Ini mobil mahal! Jangan memukul se-enaknya! Aissh… "

.

Percuma! Sebelum Jongin pergi Sehun tidak akan berhenti memukul-mukul kaca jendelanya. Satu-satunya ide terbaik adalah segera pergi dari sini. Maka Jongin langsung memasang sabuk pengaman dan bersiap menginjak gas.

.

" YAAAA...JONGIN jangan tinggalkan aku! "

.

Sehun yang menyadari bahwa Jongin akan meninggalkannya buru-buru berlari ke depan mobil Jongin. Sehun merentangkan kedua tangannya dan Karena perbuatan itu Jongin harus mengerem mendadak.

.

" YAAAA.. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISANA! Cepat menyingkir! "

.

Jongin memencet klakson mobil berkali-kali untuk menyingkirkan Sehun dari depan mobilnya. Suara klakson itu sangat keras dan memekik, membuat telinga Sehun sakit. Tapi Sehun tidak peduli!

.

" Jongin~ aku mohon izinkan aku masuk~ aku harus bekerja Jongin! "

.

Jongin tidak memperdulikan permohonan dari Sehun dan terus memencet klakson mobilnya. _Ish.. Oh Sehun~ kau benar-benar…_

.

" YA! APA KAU MAU MATI? Cepat menyingkir! "

.

" AKU BUKAN MAU MATI! Aku mau menumpang di mobilmu! Aish.. apa kurang jelas? "

.

Jongin terpaku di jok mobilnya. Astaga.. kenapa pagi-pagi begini ia harus berurusan dengan Oh Sehun? ini benar-benar membuang banyak waktunya. Jongin menyempatkan diri melirik jam yang ada di dashboard mobilnya, sial! Dia juga hampir terlambat.

.

" aaaah… yasudah! Cepat naik! "

.

Akhirnya Jongin menyerah. Tapi perlu diketahui, jika bukan karena Jongin hampir terlambat, Jongin tidak akan mengizinkan Sehun menumpang di mobilnya. Dan jika bukan karena ini adalah daerah padat penduduk, ia bisa saja menabrak Oh Sehun saat ini juga dan menggelengnya hidup-hidup. Errr….

Sementara itu Sehun bersorak kegirangan karena akhirnya Jongin mau mengantarkannya ke tempat kerja. Jongin tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Sehun masih sempat-sempatnya berselebrasi? Bukankah dia bilang dia sudah terlambat?

Sehun bergegas masuk ke mobil Jongin dan duduk di kursi di depan. Sebenarnya Jongi ingin bilang pada Sehun bahwa ia tidak mengizinkan Sehun untuk duduk di sebelahnya, tapi sudahlah.. tidak ada gunanya!

.

" Seharusnya kau memutuskannya sejak tadi Jongin, jadi kita tidak perlu— "

.

" DIAM! "

.

Jongin menggertak dan dengan segera langsung memacu mobilnya. Sehun senyum-senyum sendiri melihat sikap Jongin, setidaknya Sehun merasa cukup senang karena Jongin mau mengantarnya.

Jongin melirik ke arah Sehun, dan ketika mata mereka bertemu Sehun langsung menghentikan senyumnya dan memasang wajah datar kemudian membuang muka.

.

" kau mentertawakan apa? "

.

Sehun melirik ke arah Jongin namun bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, Sehun malah menatap Jongin dengan ekspresi wajah poker face. Dan itu sukses membuat Jongin mati gaya sendiri. _apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Untuk apa menatapku begitu? _Batin Jongin.

.

" ya! aku bertanya padamu apa yang kau tertawakan, kenapa kau malah menatapku begitu? "

.

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, namun tatapannya masih lekat pada Jongin.

.

" kau sendiri yang tadi menyuruh aku untuk diam "

.

.

.

.

.

Oh, ya, benar . Jongin menyuruh Sehun untuk diam.

.

" issh… kau ini… perbaiki penampilanmu! Kau terlihat mengerikan "

Dan berkat kalimat Jongin, Sehun langsung tersadar.

Benar! Penampilannya masih sangat-sangat tidak rapi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SM corporation tepatnya merupakan suatu perusahan local di seoul yang sudah terbilang maju. Design dari gedung perusahaannya sendiri di rancang cukup mewah dan megah, dan semua pegawai yang bekerja di perusahan ini bukanlah sembarang pegawai, mereka dipilih atas kemampuan khas mereka masing-masing. Sehun sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana bisa ia diterima di perusahaan seperti ini, tidak banyak keahlian khusus yang ia miliki. Bahkan yang lebih buruk, pada awalnya Sehun berpikir bahwa SM corporation adalah sebuah hotel.

Ketika mobil Jongin berhenti di depan gedung SM corporation, Sehun langsung keluar dari mobil tanpa sedikit pun mengucapkan terimakasih. Yang sekarang menjadi prioritas Sehun adalah segera sampai dan menghadap bosnya. Karena sebagai seorang pegawai baru ia harus melapor terlebih dulu pada atasannya. Jadi berterimakasih pada Jongin bisa ia lakukan lain kali. Lagipula mereka pasti akan bertemu lagi, mereka kan tinggal satu rumah -_-

Banyak pikiran yang berputar-putar di kepala Sehun. Sehun tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi bossnya ketika mengetahui bahwa Sehun yang seyogyanya merupakan pegawai baru datang terlambat. Aissh… apakah Sehun akan di pecat hari ini juga? Di pecat di hari pertamanya bekerja? Itu tidak lucu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" kau menorehkan satu nilai minus di hari pertamamu bekerja Oh Sehun. haruskah aku bertepuk tangan? "

.

Sehun menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Pada akhirnya Sehun berhasil menghadap bosnya dan.. inilah yang terjadi. Sehun mengerti, pasti Direktur Wu sangat kecewa melihat pegawai barunya datang terlambat di hari pertama bekerja. Sejujurnya Sehun juga tidak ingin hal seperti ini terjadi.

.

" sekali lagi aku mohon maaf "

.

Sehun membukukan badannya. Sedari tadi pun yang bisa Sehun lakukan hanya membungkuk sembari mengucap kata maaf. Sehun tidak mungkin berkata jujur pada atasannya bahwa ia terlambat karena bangun kesiangan dan… bertengkar dengan Jongin. Lagipula Sehun yakin bossnya tidak akan mau mendengar alasan. Apalagi alasan konyol semacam itu.

.

" aku harap kau bisa lebih disiplin Oh Sehun. aku tidak mau melihat kau terlambat lagi, tidak peduli kau masih baru atau sudah lama bekerja di sini. Aku tidak suka pegawaiku bersikap tidak disiplin. Jadi kau mengerti maksudku kan? "

.

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya cepat.

.

"ne, aku mengerti "

.

" hmm.. baiklah, kau boleh kembali ke tempat kerjamu "

.

Sehun membungkuk sekali lagi sebelum meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Begitu sampai di luar, Sehun menghela nafasnya panjang.

.

" hey pegawai baru! "

.

Sehun mendongakan kepalanya dan menengok ke arah datangnya suara. Sehun dapat melihat sesosok pria dengan tubuh tinggi menjulang (?) berdiri tidak terlalu jauh darinya. Sebuah senyum lebar terpasang di wajah pria itu.

.

" kau pasti Oh Sehun kan? "

.

Pria itu berjalan mendekati Sehun. senyuman itu masih terpampang di wajahnya, dan itu membuat Sehun agak takut. Sehun akui struktur gigi pria itu bagus, rata dan giginya putih bersih. Hanya saja… senyumnya itu tampak terlalu lebar. ditambah dengan matanya yang bulat dan besar memberi kesan yang agak… mengerikan?

.

" kau tahu, dari tadi aku mencarimu kemana-mana! Aaah…. Kau pasti terlambat ya? "

.

Sehun mengangguk sedikit. Rasanya benar-benar malu mengakui bahwa dirinya terlambat masuk kerja. Belum lagi mengetahui bahwa ternyata pria ini mencarinya dari tadi, membuat Sehun merasa semakin bersalah. Meskipun sehun tidak tahu apa tujuan pria itu mencarinya.

.

" kau mencariku untuk apa? "

.

Dan sebuah senyuman lebar terpampang lagi di wajah pria itu.

.

" aah.. ya, perkenalkan. Namaku Park Chanyeol. Aku punya banyak nama panggilan, tapi kau bisa memanggilku dengan Chanyeol, atau yeolie, chanyeolie, cute chanyeol, park CY, karismatik chanyeol, handsome chanyeol, manager Park, chanyeol yang tiada duanya, chan-chan, terserah padamu. "

.

Sehun tidak bisa mengontrol mulutnya untuk terbuka dengan lebar. Apa-apaan orang ini? Sehun baru bertemu dengannya sekali dan pertemuan pertama mereka sukses membuat Sehun… melongo.

.

" aku adalah manager di bagian kontribusi pelayanan konsumen. Dan kau akan masuk ke bagian itu. dan itu berarti bahwa aku akan menjadi tutormu selama satu bulan ke depan. "

.

Apa? Tutor? Sehun tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan prinsip perusahaan ini. Mengapa seorang pegawai baru butuh tutor? Dan kenapa orang seperti Park Chanyeol bisa menjabat sebagai manager? Ini membingungkan.

.

" tutor? kenapa aku butuh tutor? "

.

Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Tampak terkejut ketika Sehun bertanya demikian.

.

" loh? Apa direktur Wu tidak memberitahumu? "

.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

" oh, baiklah, kalau begitu aku yang akan memberitahumu! "

.

Chanyeol tersenyum (lagi), Sehun tidak habis pikir, bagaimana seseorang bisa terus-menerus tersenyum? Apa mulutnya tidak lelah? Dan apa giginya tidak kering? Pasta gigi apa yang sebenarnya dia pakai?

.

" seorang pegawai baru membutuhkan perhatian khusus di perusahan kami. Kami mengarahkan para pegawai baru untuk terbiasa dengan suasana lingkungan kerja dan bekerja sesuai aturan yang berlaku disini. Selain itu kami juga akan menilai, apakah pegawai tersebut layak untuk tetap bekerja di perusahaan ini atau tidak. Itulah fungsi dari tutor. Aku akan bertanggung jawab untuk menilai dan mengarahkanmu selama satu bulan ke depan "

.

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya. Mengerti dengan apa yang baru di jelaskan Chanyeol. Saat itu pula Sehun mengambil satu pemikiran. SM corporation benar-benar bukan perusahan sembarangan. Tapi tunggu, jika Chanyeol adalah tutor yang akan mengarahkan dan menilai kinerjanya, artinya saat ini Sehun belum menjadi pegawai tetap? Kenyataan Itu membuat Sehun agak sedih.

.

" apa itu artinya saat ini aku masih pegawai sementara? "

.

Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian tangannya hinggap di pundak sehun dan merangkulnya dengan friendly.

.

" ya benar. Tapi tidak perlu khawatir, kalau kau rajin dan giat aku rasa aku bisa meluluskanmu dan menjadikanmu pegawai tetap. Itu bukan masalah besar. "

.

Dan mendengar itu senyum Sehun merekah. Sehun rasa Chanyeol bukanlah tipe atasan yang galak dan menyebalkan. Dan itu membuat sehun senang karena ia telah menemukan satu teman kerja yang bisa ia percaya.

.

" baiklah, ayo kita pergi. Aku akan mengantarmu berkeliling perusahaan. Karena aku yakin kalau kau melakukannya sendiri, kau akan tersesat "

.

Sehun tertawa mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Itu bukan sebuah lawakan, tapi itu memang benar. Mereka pun berjalan berdua sambil mulai berbincang-bincang tentang diri mereka masing-masing.

.

" oh dan satu lagi, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kau mau memanggilku dengan sebutan apa? "

.

Sehun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Sehun dapat melihat raut wajah Chanyeol agak berubah. seperti mengharapkan sebuah panggilan yang bagus dari Sehun.

.

" aku rasa aku akan memanggilmu hyung saja "

.

Sehun tersenyum. Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali kemudian ikut tersenyum

.

.

.

" baiklah, itu cukup bagus "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mendapati pintu rumahnya tebuka lagi. Dan sehun juga bisa mencium bau masakan dari arah dapur. Kali ini siapa lagi yang masuk ke rumahnya? Apa mungkin ahjumma sedang menumpang memasak?

Sehun meletakan tas dan jaketnya di sofa ruang tamu kemudian berjalan ke arah dapur. Benar saja, di dapurnya terdapat seorang wanita sedang sibuk memasak. Dan wanita itu adalah…

.

" Jiyoung? "

.

Jiyoung membalikan tubuhnya dan cukup terkejut ketika mendapati Sehun tengah berdiri di pintu dapur.

.

" oh.. kau Sehun kan? "

.

Jiyoung melempar senyum hangat pada Sehun dan itu cukup untuk membuat Sehun terpana sesaat.

.

" kenapa kau sudah pulang? Aku rasa belum saatnya pulang kerja "

.

" oh, aku, aku masih pegawai baru, jadi aku di perbolehkan pulang lebih dulu. Jam kerjaku baru efektif besok. "

.

Sehun melempar senyuman canggung dan perlahan mendekati Jiyoung.

.

" kau sendiri sedang apa di sini? "

.

" oh, Jongin menyuruhku untuk membuatkannya makanan, jadi aku datang kesini dan membuatkan beberapa makanan untuknya. "

.

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya. Banyak bahan makanan berterbaran. Mulai dari daging, sayuran, telur, dan sebagainnya. Melihat itu Sehun baru ingat, sejak pagi ia belum sarapan.

.

" kau… hanya membuatkan makanan untuk Jongin? "

.

Sehun bertanya ragu pada Jiyoung. sebenarnya Sehun berharap Jiyoung juga mau membuatkan makanan untuknya, karena… jujur saja Sehun merasa lapar saat ini -,-

.

" tenang saja, aku membuat makanan untuk kalian berdua "

.

Dan dengan itu mereka berdua tertawa.

_Syukurlah…_

.

" oh ya, kudengar kau bekerja di SM corporation kan? "

.

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya sambil sesekali mencomot bahan makanan yang ada. Sejak kecil Sehun memiliki kebiasaan untuk memperhatikan siapa pun yang memasak sambil mencicipi makanan yang sedang dibuat. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan yang tidak bisa dihilangkan.

.

" SM corporation adalah perusahaan yang sangat bagus. Kau beruntung bisa bekerja di sana. Apa kau sudah mendapatkan teman? "

.

Sehun mengangguk lagi. Sebuah sendok menempel di mulutnya. Dan entah kenapa, di mata Jiyoung itu terlihat sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

.

" aku dapat teman baru hari ini. Dia managerku,. Dan dia sangat baik. Meskipun dia atasannku tapi dia tidak menganggapku bawahannya. "

.

Sehun berbicara dengan posisi sendok yang masih berada di mulutnya. Jiyoung terkekeh kecil melihat sikap sehun.

.

" kalau begitu bagus. Siapa namanya? "

.

Jiyoung kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan yang sempat terhenti. Jiyoung memotong-motong kol sambil menunggu jawaban dari Sehun.

.

" dia punya banyak nama panggilan, tapi naman aslinya Park Chanyeol "

.

Jiyoung tersentak. Mendadak gerakan pisaunya terhenti dan Jiyoung hanya bisa berdiri di tempatnya. Sehun yang menyadari itu tampak kebingungan.

.

" kenapa jiyoung-ah? "

.

Jiyoung buru-buru mengangkat kepalanya dan menggeleng.

.

" ah, tidak apa-apa "

.

Mendengar jawaban dari Jiyoung, Sehun tidak ambil pusing dan kembali menyibukan dirinya mencomoti bahan makanan yang lain. Sementara di sisi lain Jiyoung masih terdiam. Ia menggenggam pisau yang ada di tangannya dengan kuat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Jongin… "

.

Jongin bisa merasakan beban baru yang bertambah di ujung lain dari sofa yang dia duduki. Tidak perlu bertanya-tanya siapa orangnya, toh di rumah ini hanya ada dua orang.

.

" terimakasih sudah mau mengantarkanku tadi pagi "

.

Jongin tidak merespon perkataan Sehun. ia sibuk memandang layar televisi. Acara Pororo favoritnya sudah dimulai, dan Sehun sama sekali tidak menyangka orang seperti Kim Jongin suka pada kartun anak-anak Pororo.

.

" apa atasanmu memarahimu? '

.

Jongin bertanya setelah jeda yang cukup lama.

.

" hmm, dia memarahiku. Dia bilang aku sudah mendapat nilai minus di hari pertama bekerja "

.

Jongin menampakan smirknya ketika mendengar jawaban Sehun.

.

" bagus lah. Orang sepertimu memang pantas untuk dimarahi "

.

Mendengar perkataan Jongin, Sehun langsung mendengus sebal. Apa maksudnya? Apa Jongin mengejeknya? Keterlaluan sekali. Seharusnya Jongin prihatin pada nasib Sehun. lagipula yang membuat waktu Sehun terbuang banyak tadi pagi adalah karena Sehun harus berdebat dengan Kim Jongin makhluk pelit yang tidak mau mengantarnya ke tempat kerja. Padahal jika Jongin langsung setuju, Sehun bisa saja tidak terlambat.

.

" hari ini aku mendapat teman baru di kantor. Dia baik sekali. Bahkan dia berjanji untuk mentraktirku makan siang besok "

.

Sehun tidak mau berdebat lagi dengan Jongin. Maka Sehun memutuskan untuk bercerita tentang teman barunya pada Jongin. Namun seperti biasa, Jongin tidak merespon ucapannya.

.

" dia tutorku. Aku rasa besok aku akan mengajaknya ke rumahku, karena dia bilang dia ingin mengetahui di mana rumahku "

.

Jongin melirik Sehun ketika Sehun mulai membawa embel-embel " Rumah ".

.

" rumahmu? Memang kau punya rumah? ini rumahku "

.

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berusaha menahan emosi yang perlahan mencuat. Kenapa Kim jongin suka sekali memancing emosinya?

.

" dia itu manager. Tapi sikapnya sangat friendly. Dan dia sangat peduli pada bawahannya. Ya… meskipun dia agak aneh. Badannya tinggi sekali dan senyumnya sangat lebar. Matanya juga besar. Pertama kali bertemu dengannya aku merasa agak takut. tapi setelah mengenalnya ternyata dia baik "

.

Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan lagi. Tidak mau mempermasalahkan tentang kepemilikan rumah lagi. Sehun menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang ciri-ciri dari managernya dan itu membuat perhatian Jongin teralihkan. Sepertinya ciri-ciri yang Sehun jelaskan tidak asing.

.

" Sehun, siapa nama managermu? "

.

Sehun menghentikan ocehannya ketika Jongin bertanya padanya. Awalnya Sehun berpikir Jongin sama sekali tidak mendengarkan ceritanya.

.

" memang kenapa? "

.

" sudahlah sebutkan saja, jangan banyak bertanya! "

.

Sehun memajukan bibirnya. Kenapa sih jongin galak sekali? Bukankah jongin yang bertanya padanya lebih dulu.

.

" Park Chanyeol "

.

Sehun menjawab dengan nada ketus. Seketika pula keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Sehun memberanikan diri melirik Jongin dari pojok matanya. Jongin masih tetap pada ekspresi wajah sebelumnya. Datar dan tatapannya masih tertuju pada layar televisi.

.

.

.

.

" jangan pernah mengundangnya ke rumah ini "

.

.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya. Nada bicara Jongin terdengar lebih tajam dan dingin. Dan itu membuat Sehun merinding.

.

" memang kenapa? Dia kan temanku, aku— "

.

" SUDAH KUBILANG TIDAK! "

.

Sehun terkejut ketika Jongin berteriak padanya. Jongin kini menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tajam. Seperti ada kemarahan yang terpancar dari wajah Jongin.

.

" jangan banyak bertanya. Aku yang punya rumah ini dan aku berhak memutuskan. "

.

Kalimat Jongin begitu menusuk hati Sehun. rasanya dada Sehun begitu sesak. Mengapa Jongin begitu otoriter? Apa karena Jongin yang membayar rumah ini maka Jongin merasa memiliki segalanya? Merasa berhak atas segala keputusan? Ini juga rumah Sehun. karena secara hukum, Sehun menyewa rumah ini lebih dulu dari Jongin. Sehun hanya belum membayarnya. Tapi bukan berarti Sehun tidak akan membayar bukan? Lagipula Sehun bukan ingin mengajak Chanyeol untuk tinggal di rumah mereka, Sehun hanya ingin mengundang Chanyeol sebagai teman pertamanya.

.

" aku tidak peduli seberapa besar kau membayar rumah ini Jongin. Tapi bukan berarti bahwa kau memiliki rumah ini seutuhnya. Aku juga tinggal di rumah ini. Aku menyewa rumah ini lebih dulu dan kita sudah bertaruh. Seharusnya dengan taruhan itu kau sadar bahwa rumah ini belum menjadi milikmu seutuhnya. Dan kau tidak berhak mengatur hidupku. "

.

Sehun mengehela nafas sesaat. Sehun tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi. Tapi Sehun berusaha dengan tenang untuk tidak mengeluarkannya.

.

" dan seperti yang selalu kau katakan, siapa pun yang akan aku ajak ke rumah ini, itu bukan urusanmu. "

.

Dengan itu Sehun pergi meninggalkan Jongin. Sehun pergi ke kamarnya dan menutup pintunya dengan suara dentuman yang keras.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" SELAMAT DATANG DI RUMAHKU! "

.

Sehun berteriak girang di depan pintu rumahnya. Chanyeol tertawa kecil melihat sikap Sehun. sejak awal Sehun sangat bersemangat untuk mengundang Chanyeol ke rumahnya. Dan Sehun sama sekali tidak peduli pada perkataan Jongin tadi malam. Jongin tidak punya hak untuk mengatur kehidupannya.

.

" rumahmu bagus. Sungguh, "

.

Chanyeol mengacungkan dua jempolnya di hadapan Sehun dan Sehun tersenyum senang. Sehun segera membuka pintu rumahnya dan mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk.

.

" Jiyoung –ah.. apa kau ada di dapur? "

.

Sehun berteriak dari ruang tamu. Berusaha memastikan apakah Jiyoung ada di rumah atau tidak, karena saat ini Sehun mencium bau masakan dari arah dapur.

.

" ada orang di rumahmu? "

.

Chanyeol bertanya ketika ia telah berhasil melepas sepatunya. Kemudian Chanyeol ikut berdiri di sebelah Sehun.

.

" ya, aku tinggal dengan seseorang di rumah ini. Dan setiap siang pacarnya selalu datang untuk membuatkan makan siang. "

.

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk. Kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya, meneliti rumah milik Sehun. Chanyeol akui, rumahnya cukup bagus dan nyaman untuk ditempati. Sementara itu, Sehun berlari ke dapur untuk menghampiri Jiyoung.

.

" Sehun? kau sudah pulang? Kau bersama siapa? "

.

Jiyoung yang sedang sibuk mencampur bahan-bahan makanan terkejut ketika Sehun tiba-tiba menarik tangannya.

.

" aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang. Ayo ikut "

.

Sehun menggiring Jiyoung dengan antusias dan Jongin tidak bisa menolaknya.

.

" Sehun, aku sedang memasak, memang kau ingin mengenalkan siap— "

.

Saat itu pula Jiyoung langsung menghentikan kalimatnya ketika matanya menangkap sesosok pria yang sedang berdiri di ruang tamu. Pria itu sedang sibuk memperhatikan lukisan yang terpajang di tembok.

.

" Hyung, aku ingin memperkanalkanmu pada Jiyoung "

.

Chanyeol membalikan wajahnya ketika mendengar Sehun memanggilnya. Baru saja Chanyeol hendak membungkuk memperkenalkan diri ketika pandangannya tertuju pada gadis yang ada di sebelah Sehun. gadis itu menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan shock. Dan Chanyeol tidak sempat mengedipkan matanya.

.

" Hyung, ini Jiyoung. dan Jiyoung ini temanku Park Chanyeol "

.

Sehun yang terlalu antusias untuk memperkenalkan mereka berdua tidak menyadari bahwa sebenarnya ia sedang di abaikan.

.

.

.

" oppa.. "

.

.

.

Jiyoung bergumam perlahan. Tatapannya masih lekat pada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol pun sama sekali tidak melepaskan tatapannya dari Jiyoung.

.

.

.

" Jiyoung-ah "

.

.

Sehun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Tampak bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Chanyeol memanggil Jiyoung dengan sebutan " Jiyoung-ah" ? apa itu artinya mereka sudah saling mengenal?

.

" oh.. apa kalian sudah saling—"

" Sehun, apa Jongin tahu kau mengundang temanmu kesini? "

.

Jiyoung dengan segera memotong kalimat Sehun dan Sehun dapat melihat raut gelisah di wajah Jiyoung. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Jiyoung membalikan wajahnya lagi ke arah Chanyeol.

.

" oppa, kau harus segera pergi, aku mohon "

.

Dan Chanyeol tampak mengerti mengapa Jiyoung menyuruhnya untuk segera pergi.

.

" ke.. kenapa? Kenapa Chanyeol hyung harus pergi? "

.

Dan begitu Sehun selesai berbicara, dari luar terdengar gerungan mesin mobil yang diiringi dengan suara klakson. Suara mobil itu.. tidak salah lagi, pasti milik Jongin.

.

" oppa kau harus pergi sekarang, Jongin akan— "

" JIYOUNG-AH AKU PULAAAAANG~ "

.

.

.

.

Terlambat.

.

.

Saat itu rasanya waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Chanyeol sama sekali belum sempat bergerak dari tempatnya ketika Jongin sudah muncul di ambang pintu.

.

" annyeong~ aku pul— "

.

Jongin baru saja ingin menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika ia mendapati bahwa bukan hanya Jiyoung yang ada di rumahnya. Di rumahnya ada Sehun yang sedang berdiri di sebelah Jiyoung dan seorang lelaki yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

Pandangan jongin jatuh pada lelaki itu. lelaki berpostur tinggi, dengan mata yang lebar. Dan Jongin tidak bisa mengontrol matanya yang perlahan membesar.

Lelaki itu..

Terlalu familiar.

.

.

.

Jongin tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya menatap lelaki itu lekat. Dan lelaki itu juga menatap Jongin lekat.

.

" Sehun-ah "

.

Suara Jongin pelan. Namun Sehun dapat merasakan ada unsur lain yang terselip dari nada bicara jongin.

.

" apa kau tidak mendengar perkataanku kemarin malam? "

.

Jongin berbicara pada Sehun tanpa sedikit pun melepaskan pandangannya dari Chanyeol.

Sehun sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Kenapa rasanya atmosfer di antara mereka jadi tidak enak.

.

" APA KAU TULI OH SEHUN? AKU BILANG JANGAN UNDANG ORANG INI KE RUMAHKU! "

.

Dan dengan teriakan itu Sehun tersentak. Jongin mengarahkan matanya tajam ke arah Sehun. Sehun bisa melihat aura kebencian di wajah Jongin. Dan.. Sehun tidak pernah melihat Jongin semarah ini.

.

" jangan berteriak padanya! Aku yang memintanya untuk mengundangku ke sini "

.

Chanyeol menginterupsi perkataan Jongin, dan dengan galak Jongin mendaratkan pandangannya lagi pada Chanyeol.

.

" kau tidak usah ikut campur "

.

Kata-kata Jongin dingin. Dan itu cukup untuk membuat Chanyeol memutuskan pergi dari tempat ini.

.

" kau tidak perlu marah Kim Jongin, aku akan segera pergi. "

.

Sehun semakin dibuat bingung dengan situasi yang ada sekarang. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol mengetahui nama Jongin? Sehun belum memperkenalkannya, apa mereka benar-benar sudah saling mengenal?

Chanyeol mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sehun kemudian tersenyum kecil.

.

" Sehun-ah, aku pergi dulu "

.

Ada perasaan tidak tega di hati Chanyeol ketika melihat wajah Sehun yang begitu kebingungan dan ketakutan. Namun Chanyeol tidak bisa berbuat banyak saat ini. Maka ia segera melangkahkan kakinya, berjalan melewati Jongin dan keluar dari rumah.

.

" hyung… "

.

Sehun melihat Chanyeol berlalu pergi begitu saja. Ia dengan cepat ikut berlari mengejar Chanyeol. Sesaat mata Sehun dan Jongin bertemu dan aura kemarahan masih terpancar di mata Jongin.

Kini suasana ruang tamu menjadi sepi. Hanya ada Jongin dan Jiyoung. Jiyoung berjalan perlahan mendekati Jongin. Namun Jongin membuang mukanya, tidak mau menatap Jiyoung.

.

" aku tahu kau tidak suka pada Chanyeol. Tapi kau tidak perlu membentak Sehun "

.

Dan dengan itu Jiyoung ikut berlalu keluar meninggalkan Jongin sendiri.

.

.

Jongin hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berdiri di pinggir jalan sendirian, menundukan wajahnya dan menghela nafas berat. Percuma Sehun mengejar Chanyeol, kenyataannya Chanyeol sudah pergi begitu cepat. Mobilnya pun sudah tidak ada.

.

" Sehun "

.

Sehun membalikan wajahnya dan mendapati Jiyoung sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Jiyoung melempar senyum pada Sehun, namun Sehun sama sekali tidak dalam mood untuk membalas senyum Jiyoung.

.

" kau tidak apa-apa? Jangan pikirkan kalimat Jongin tadi. Kau tidak salah "

.

Jiyoung mengusap lembut bahu Sehun berusaha menenangkan Sehun. Jiyoung merasa kasihan melihat Sehun harus di bentak oleh Jongin, karena bagaimana pun di sini Sehun tidak tahu apa-apa.

.

" aku tidak habis pikir, kenapa Jongin harus sebegitu marah karena aku mengajak Chanyeol hyung ke rumah. memang apa yang salah? "

.

Sehun memajukan bibir bawahnya. Menurut Sehun tindakan Jongin sudah benar-benar keterlaluan. Tapi yang membuat Sehun bingung, mangapa Jongin sampai harus bersikap seperti itu?

.

Jiyoung masih mengelus bahu Sehun. untuk sesaat tidak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang berbicara.

.

" mungkin karena kau tidak mendengarkan ucapannya "

.

" tapi untuk apa aku harus mendengarkan ucapannya? Kemarin aku bertanya padanya dan dia malah membentakku "

.

Jiyoung perlahan menghentikan gerakan tangannya di bahu Sehun dan mernurunkan tangannya. Jiyoung tahu pasti apa alasan Jongin melarang Sehun untuk mengundang Chanyeol, namun Jiyoung agak ragu untuk memberitahu Sehun tentang hal itu.

.

" perlu kau tahu Sehun.. "

.

Jiyoung menghela nafasnya beberapa kali. Mungkin ini memang tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sehun, tapi Jiyoung tidak tega melihat Sehun yang tidak tahu apa-apa harus menanggung marah dari Jongin. Maka Jiyoung memutuskan untuk memberitahukan alasan sesungguhnya.

.

" Chanyeol, dia itu adalah… "

.

Sehun menatap wajah cantik Jiyoung. berkedip beberapa kali menunggu jiyoung melanjutkan ucapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" mantan kekasihku "

.

.

.

* * *

**jelegerrrrrrrrrr! CHANYEOL?  
**yuup.. chanyeol adalah pemeran baru di ff ini haha, makin ribet aja kan?

dan sekali lagi saya tidak pernah bosen mengucap terimakasih pada readers yang sudah mau baca dan review *bowbowbow*  
dan maaf yah kalo chapter ini jelek,abal,dll dan typo masih sering menyelip, karena ternyata meskipun udah saya scanning berulang kali, ada aja yang masih kelewat.

mari balas review ^^

**minri** : waa terimakasih, ini saya update chapter 3, thanks for reading and review :)

**anonstalker** : iya gitu deh, kan aku suka kaihun tinggal bare XD yang on rainy days juga udah di update kok :3

**Shim agassi** : haha gomaoyo :) ahjumma itu ngasih murah karena kasihan ke Sehun, sebenernya sehun itu nyewa rumah lebih dulu dari Jongin, dan di hari yang sama Jongin datang nyewa rumah itu dan bayar full. jadi ahjummanya bingung hehehe

**Guest** : ada dong, tuh ada Chanyeol hahah ;)

**seonyeonchenji** :AKU JUGA! AKU SELALU SUKA KOPEL INI =D emm gimana yaa.. apakah KaiHun akan bersama? haha

**Phindi little panda** : masih kok :) ini chapter 3nya

**christina** : iya terimakasih :) ini chapter 3 sya update~

**rinie hun** : haha emang, ga bakal akur XD ahjumma itu ngasih murah karena kasihan ke Sehun, sebenernya sehun itu nyewa rumah lebih dulu dari Jongin, dan di hari yang sama Jongin datang nyewa rumah itu dan bayar full. jadi ahjummanya bingung hehehe

**anggi love sekai** : iya terimakasih sudah mau nunggu, ini saya update chap 3 ;)

**lee jaein** : waa terimakasih :D ini saya update chapter 3 dan emang panjangnya 2 kali lipat dari sebelumnya -_-

**shinminkyuu** : haha ini saya update chap 3 :)

**moceng** : iya :3 terimakasih sudah suka :D ini saya update chap 3 ~

**iyinicez** : waaa makasih :D hehe KaiHun moment? banyak kok, tapi momentnya marahan terus haha

**park chaesoo :** tanyakanlah sama abang kai haha XD

**ChoEunHye12** : unnie, king of bed? kok judulnya rada pervert yaa? -_-

**Rachma99** : iya mereka pacaran, ini saya update chap 3, maaf ga kilat ._.

.

dan sekali lagi terimakash untuk yang sudah mau membaca, *bowbowbow*

okay, don't forget to review ^^ see you later~

and.. HAPPY NEW YEAAAAAAARRR!

*BOW*


	4. Chapter 4

**ANNYEONG ^^**

**Choi Giah Imnida~**

**Chapter 4 is Up! ada yang menunggu?**

**selama ini banyak banget yang bilang ke saya untuk memperpanjang chapter, dan TADADADA!  
ini chapter 4 saya buat 20 pages! dan kalo masih ada yang bilang ini kurang panjang saya mau nangis di pojokan aja T^T  
no kidding, hehe ga masalah sih buat saya mah :) , and it's free for you to ask everything, as long s it not harsh ^^**

**Disclaimer :  
i don't own anyone here, i just own the plot**

**Pairing : KaiHun/Sekai**  
**  
Warning :  
YAOI, Gaje, alur kecepetan, Typoooos**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Ini minumanmu "

.

Jiyoung datang menghampiri Sehun yang sedang duduk di bangku taman. di tangan Jiyoung terdapat 2 gelas cappuccino hangat. Sehun tersenyum dan menerimanya dengan senang hati.

.

" terimakasih "

.

Jiyoung meresponnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

.

" Sehun-ah, aku baru tahu kau juga suka cappuccino "

.

Jiyoung ikut mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Sehun kemudian meneguk cappuccinonya. saat ini mereka berdua berada di sebuah taman yang letaknya tidak jauh dari rumah Sehun. Jiyoung memutuskan untuk mengajak Sehun pergi ke taman karena ia tahu saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk kembali ke rumah. mengingat kejadian sebelumnya ketika Jongin begitu marah besar pada Sehun. setidaknya Jiyoung berpikir untuk membiarkan Jongin meredakan emosinya di rumah terlebih dahulu.

.

" selama hampir 4 tahun aku berpacaran dengan Jongin, kami tidak pernah minum cappuccino bersama. Jongin tidak suka cappuccino. Setiap kali kami berdua pergi minum kopi Jongin lebih memilih minum kopi hitam. Seleranya benar-benar berbeda denganku "

.

Jiyoung meneguk kembali cappucinonya sesaat setelah ia selesai bercerita. Sehun yang duduk di sebelahnya tersenyum kecil sambil memandangi keadaan di sekitar taman.

.

" eung… sebenarnya aku tidak begitu suka kopi. Tapi cappuccino cukup enak untuk dinikmati "

.

Jiyoung melirik Sehun dari balik cup cappucinonya.

.

" wah benarkah? Aku juga, aku hanya suka cappucino "

.

Sehun menatap Jiyoung. entah kebetulan atau bagaimana, tapi ternyata selera Jiyoung dan Sehun sama dan kenyataan itu membuat mereka berdua tertawa.

Suasana sore itu cukup hangat dan damai. Sehun akui, ia merasa cukup senang bisa minum berdua dengan Jiyoung di taman. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali Sehun berkunjung ke taman dengan seseorang dan beruntung hari ini Jiyoung mengajaknya kemari.

.

" kau tahu, di banding dengan Jongin kau lebih menyenangkan untuk di ajak mengobrol. Jongin itu orangnya sangat canggung. dia tidak tau bagaimana caranya memulai pembicaraan, dan akhirnya kami selalu berakhir dengan saling berdiam diri "

.

Sehun mengangguk-angguk mendengarkan penjelasan dari Jiyoung. Sehun sendiri tidak begitu mengenal Jongin, dan apa yang baru saja Jiyoung ceritakan menambah pengetahuan Sehun tentang kepribadian dari seorang Kim Jongin.

.

" emm… bagaimana dengan… chanyeol hyung? Seperti apa dia? "

.

Sehun sedikit ragu untuk mengajukan pertanyaan ini pada Jiyoung. Sebenarnya Sehun bertanya begitu bukan atas dasar ingin mengorek masa lalu Jiyoung. Sekarang Chanyeol adalah temannya dan Sehun ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Chanyeol, dan bukankah Jiyoung adalah mantan kekasih Chanyeol? Maka Jiyoung pasti mengenal Chanyeol lebih dari cukup.

Jiyoung terdiam sesaat. Ia tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dan itu membuat Sehun sedikit menyesali perbuatannya.

.

" Chanyeol, dia sangat berbeda dengan Jongin. dalam segala hal. "

.

Pandangan Jiyoung lurus menghadap ke seberang jalan dimana beberapa anak kecil sedang asyik bermain bola. Semeliwir angin menerpa lembut wajahnya dan membuat rambutnya sedikit berkibar. Sehun memandangi Jiyoung dengan lekat dan seketika itu pula Sehun ingat akan taruhan yang ia lakukan dengan Jongin.

Gadis yang kini berada di hadapannya adalah gadis yang menjadi ujung tombak kehidupannya. Gadis di hadapannya adalah gadis yang akan menentukan nasibnya di masa depan. Sehun benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa ia harus membuat gadis ini jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi bagaimana caranya untuk membuat Jiyoung jatuh cinta padanya? Sementara pada kenyataannya Sehun sama sekali tidak memendam perasaan apa pun pada Jiyoung.

Lamunan Sehun buyar ketika Jiyoung mulai bercerita lagi.

.

" Chanyeol adalah orang yang tidak peduli dengan seleranya. Dia akan menyukai apa pun yang aku suka, dan dia adalah orang yang sangat terbuka. Dia akan mulai berbicara tentang apa pun tanpa aku perlu memulainya lebih dulu. Dia itu hangat dan selalu membuat orang lain tertawa. "

.

Jiyoung menundukan kepalanya. Tangannya menggenggam kuat cup cappuccino yang kini sudah hampir kosong.

.

" tapi sudahlah, itu kan hanya masa lalu. "

.

Jiyoung mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum pahit di hadapan Sehun. Melihat ekspresi wajah Jiyoung yang seperti itu, Sehun bertanya-tanya, apakah jiyoung masih menyimpan perasaan pada Chanyeol?

.

" yang pasti dia adalah orang yang baik. kau beruntung bisa berteman dengannya Sehun-ah "

.

Dan mendengar itu Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum. Pikirannya masih semrawut dengan taruhan yang ia buat dengan Jongin. kalau benar Jiyoung masih menyimpan perasaan pada Chanyeol maka membuat Jiyoung jatuh cinta akan semakin sulit. Dan peluang Sehun untuk keluar dari rumahnya akan semakin besar.

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya menerawang ke dalam gelas cappucinonya. Ia baru meminumnya sedikit dan kini cappucinonya mulai dingin. Namun rasanya saat ini Sehun sudah tidak berselera untuk meminum cappuccinonya. Yang Sehun pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana cara agar membuat Jiyoung jatuh cinta padanya. Sehun sendiri tidak terlalu percaya diri dengan dirinya.

.

" hey, Jiyoung-ah "

.

Jiyoung mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan merespon Sehun dengan sebuah gumaman. Sehun menarik napas kecil kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya.

.

" menurutmu, apa mungkin kau bisa jatuh cinta pada orang lain selain Jongin? "

.

Sehun dengan takut-takut menatap Jiyoung dan Jiyoung hanya menampakan ekspresi wajah yang datar. Mata Jiyoung mengedip beberapa kali tampak berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja Sehun katakan. Melihat ekspresi Jiyoung yang seperti itu, Sehun buru-buru menambahkan penjelasan.

.

" ma… maksudku, mendengar ceritamu tadi kau tampak … tidak terlalu bahagia dengan Jongin. a… aku juga tidak begitu mengerti, tapi… ya seperti itulah yang aku tangkap "

.

Jantung Sehun berdegup cepat. Was-was untuk mendengarkan jawaban dari Jiyoung. di dalam kepalanya Sehun mengumpat dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh dengan bertanya seperti itu.

Namun senyuman yang terukir di wajah Jiyoung membuat semua penyesalan di kepala Sehun hilang.

.

" entahlah " Jiyoung mengangkat kedua bahunya.

" mungkin saja. Aku juga tidak tahu. Itu semua tergantung pada hatiku. Apakah suatu saat hatiku akan menemukan seseorang yang baru atau hanya akan bertahan pada Jongin "

.

Mendengar jawaban dari Jiyoung Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menganggukan kepalanya. Namun sejujurnya di dalam hatinya Sehun benar-benar berharap bahwa taruhan itu tidak pernah ada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" HOAAAAMM! "

.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya. Ia menerawang keadaan di sekitar rumahnya mencari sosok Jongin, namun Sehun sama sekali tidak menemukannya. Sejak Sehun kembali dari taman bersama Jiyoung, Jongin sama sekali belum berbicara padanya bahkan hingga pagi ini. Tapi Sehun tidak terlalu bermasalah dengan itu, ia juga tidak ingin mencari alasan untuk bisa berbicara dengan Jongin. setidaknya tidak berbicara dengan Jongin membuat umurnya lebih panjang. Karena jika Sehun berbicara dengan Jongin, hal terakhir yang terjadi adalah emosinya mencuat dan itu bisa membuatnya cepat tua (dan cepat mati).

Sehun pergi menuju dapur untuk mendapatkan segelas susu segar. Kebiasaan Sehun sejak kecil adalah selalu minum susu setelah bangun tidur, dan tidak peduli milik siapa pun susu cair yang ada di kulkas, Sehun akan tetap meminumnya.

Letak dapur berdekatan dengan kamar mandi. Dan Sehun dapat mendengar gemericik air shower dari kamar mandi. Artinya Jongin sedang berada di dalam.

Sehun menuangkan susu cair ke dalam gelas kaca. Di dalam kepalanya tersirat beberapa pikiran. Selama ini , yang Sehun tahu Jongin selalu menjadi orang pertama yang bangun, mandi dan pergi dari rumah. Sehun tidak tahu apa alasan Jongin untuk begitu terburu-buru di pagi hari, mungkin itu memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan Jongin untuk selalu bergegas di pagi hari, ataukah itu hanya cara yang Jongin lakukan untuk menghindar dari Sehun. tapi kenapa juga Jongin harus menghindar dari Sehun? apa Jongin benar-benar membenci Sehun? ekspresi wajah Jongin kemarin yang tampak begitu marah langsung terbayang-bayang di benak Sehun dan itu membuat Sehun merinding.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara kunci kamar mandi yang dibuka dan Sehun buru-buru mengembalikan botol susu cair yang ada di tangannya ke kulkas, wanti-wanti Jongin akan memarahinya jika tahu bahwa Sehun mencuri susu cairnya tanpa bilang-bilang.

Sehun dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki Jongin yang perlahan mendekat, maka Sehun buru-buru menyibukan dirinya dengan meminum susu cairnya. Setidaknya minum susu membuatnya tidak terlalu canggung ketika bertemu dengan Jongin untuk pertama kalinya di hari ini.

Sehun masih menempelkan bibirnya di tepi gelas kacanya sambil meneguk susunya perlahan, sementara siluet bayangan Jongin mulai tampak di lantai dapur. Dan sepersekian detik kemudian sosok Jongin sepenuhnya tampak di hadapan Sehun dengan rambut yang basah dan—

_._

_._

_BRUUSSSSHHH…_

.

.

Jongin terkejut. Baru saja ia memijakan kakinya di lantai dapur dan ia langsung di sambut dengan semburan air susu yang sumbernya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah dari Oh Sehun yang sedang duduk di meja makan dengan tatapan mata membulat.

.

" hey kau! Apa-apaan ini, aissh… "

.

Sehun tidak percaya. Sehun tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang ada di hadapan matanya sekarang. Matanya sama sekali tidak bisa berkedip! Yang ada di depan matanya sekarang adalah seorang Kim Jongin, yang baru saja mandi, dengan rambut yang masih basah dan… … SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MENGGUNAKAN APAPUN! kecuali handuk yang meilngkar di pingganggnya.

.

" Jo.. Jongin…k.. kau.. tidak… pakai.. baju? "

.

Jongin berdiri mematung sambil menatap Sehun bingung. Ekspresi wajah Sehun begitu horror dan Jongin sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa Sehun harus memasang ekspresi begitu? Apa yang membuat Sehun sampai seperti itu? Memangnya Sehun tidak pernah melihat orang telanjang sebelumnya? Lagipula Jongin kan tidak telanjang.

.

" tentu saja tidak. Aku kan baru saja mandi, kau ini kenapa? Lihatlah, mejaku jadi kotor dengan semburanmu! Menjijikan! "

.

Jongin mencak-mencak sambil menunjuk bagian meja makannya yang terkotori oleh bercak air susu yang keluar dari mulut Sehun. namun Sehun sama sekali tidak menghiraukan perkataan Jongin, ia juga tidak peduli dengan air susu yang kini membasahi bajunya. Sehun masih benar-benar tertegun melihat apa yang ada di depan matanya.

Tubuh Jongin yang kecokelatan dan basah sama sekali tidak terbalut kain apapun. dan Mata Sehun tanpa sadar mengikuti alur air yang menetes dari rambut Jongin. air itu perlahan turun ke leher Jongin… ke dada Jongin… perut Jongin… dan…

Sehun langsung membalikan badannya memunggungi Jongin dan mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya ke matanya. Sementara Jongin masih berdiri mematung tampak kebingungan dengan sikap Sehun.

_._

_._

_Astaga…_

_Aku baru saja melihat Kim Jongin telanjang_

_Telanjang…_

_Tidak pakai baju…_

_Dan dia… basah…_

.

.

.

Sehun menelan ludahnya.

.

.

.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAA MATAKU YANG POLOOOOOOS! "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" YA! OH SEHUN! "

.

Sehun mendongakan kepalanya dan dari jauh Sehun dapat melihat Chanyeol melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Sehun tersenyum dan balik melambaikan tangannya.

.

" apa kau sudah lama menunggu? Maafkan aku ya, tadi Direktur Wu tiba-tiba saja memanggilku ke kantornya "

" tidak apa-apa hyung "

.

Sehun tersenyum dan Chanyeol menghela nafas lega.

.

" baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita pergi "

.

Chanyeol merangkul Sehun dan mereka berjalan bersama menuju kantin kantor. Hari ini Chanyeol berjanji untuk mentraktir Sehun makan siang dan Sehun sangat senang dengan hal itu. setidaknya dengan itu Sehun bisa menghemat dompetnya untuk makan siang kali ini hehe.

Mereka berdua makan siang bersama sembari berbicara tentang banyak hal. Kemudian setelah itu mereka kembali ke kantor dan duduk di kursi lobi perusahaan sambil menunggu waktu istirahat makan siang mereka habis.

.

" hyung, terimakasih untuk makan siangnya "

.

Sehun tersenyum manis dan tangan Chanyeol dengan lembut mengusap kepalanya perlahan.

.

" aigoo… aku baru sadar kau ini lucu sekali :3 "

.

Sehun menepis tangan Chanyeol pelan. Sehun tidak begitu suka seseorang menyentuh kepalanya karena itu akan membuat rambutnya (yang memang sudah berantakan) jadi semakin tidak karuan.

.

" aaah.. hyung hentikan! "

.

Dan sesuai keinginan Sehun Cahnyeol menghentikan perbuatannya. Sehun bersyukur karena Chanyeol adalah orang yang pengertian.

.

" Hyung, emm… aku ingin minta maaf tentang… kejadian kemarin "

.

Sehun kini memberanikan diri untuk membicarakan tentang kejadian kemarin. Sejujurnya Sehun merasa bersalah pada Chanyeol, karena Chanyeol harus terintimidasi oleh Jongin dan pergi dari rumahnya.

.

" sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah, kemarin itu hanya kebetulan saja. Lagipula untuk apa kau harus memikirkan kejadian kemarin? Kau kan tidak tahu—"

" aku tahu kenapa Jongin marah padamu "

.

Sehun kini memasang tampang serius dan Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

.

" eeh.. benarkah? "

Sehun mengangguk cepat.

.

" kau dan Jiyoung dulunya adalah… kekasih kan? Itu sebabnya Jongin marah padamu "

.

Chanyeol menatap wajah Sehun. Chanyeol tidak menyangka Sehun akan secepat itu mengetahui tentang hubungannya dengan Jiyoung dan Jongin.

.

" Jiyoung yang memberitahumu tentang ini? "

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

" tidak penting hyung aku tahu dari mana, sekarang aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu, a… aku ingin tahu lebih jelas tentang hubungan kalian bertiga "

.

Sehun rasanya ingin sekali menampar dirinya sendiri karena begitu ingin tahu tentang urusan pribadi orang lain. Tapi Sehun tidak punya pilihan lain, dia hidup di sekeliling orang-orang yang memiliki "affair" dan rasanya akan sangat konyol jika ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa masalah yang menyelubungi mereka. Selain itu dengan mengetahui masalah antara Jongin-Jiyoung-Chanyeol akan membantunya untuk mengambil keputusan berhubungan dengan taruhannya dengan Jongin.

.

" a… aku tahu ini lancang karena aku terlalu ingin tahu urusan kalian, tapi aku… aku hanya ingin— "

" tidak apa "

.

Sehun mendongakan kepalanya dan mendapati Chanyeol tersenyum hangat. Itu bukan senyum yang penuh gigi seperti yang biasa Chanyeol tunjukan, melainkan sebuah ulasan bibir yang membuat wajahnya tampak sepeti seorang… em… malaikat.

Chanyeol memperjelas tenggorokannya beberapa saat sebelum memulai bercerita pada Sehun.

.

" ya itu benar. Dulu aku dan Jiyoung adalah kekasih. Dan… kami berdua sudah saling mengenal sejak masih di taman kanak-kanak. Rumah kami berdekatan dan orang tua kami sudah saling mengenal. Awalnya kami hanya bersahabat, namun kemudian ketika lulus dari sekolah dasar aku mulai menyadari bahwa aku menyukai Jiyoung. "

.

Sehun tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Sudah sebegitu lamanya Chanyeol dan Jiyoung saling mengenal? Pantas saja mereka bisa saling jatuh cinta. Tapi kenapa mereka harus putus? Apa semua itu karena Jongin? namun Sehun menyimpan semua pertanyaannya di pikirannya dan melanjutkan untuk mendengar kembali cerita Chanyeol. Sehun yakin cepat lambat pertanyaan di pikirannya akan segera terjawab.

.

" selama 3 tahun pertama aku tidak berani menyatakan cinta pada Jiyoung dan tetap memendamnya. Aku takut jika aku terbuka pada perasaanku itu akan merusak persahabatan kami. Dan ketika kelulusan kami di sekolah menegah pertama aku baru memberitahu Jiyoung tentang perasaanku. Dan… aku sama sekali tidak menyangka Jiyoung ternyata juga sudah menyukaiku sejak lama. Dan… akhirnya kami mulai berpacaran "

.

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat. Ia menghela nafas beberapa kali sebelum kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

.

" masa-masa itu adalah masa yang membahagiakan. Penuh kenangan, dan rasanya aku benar-benar tidak ingin melepaskan Jiyoung untuk siapa pun. Bahkan dulu aku pernah berpikir untuk menikahinya. Kami berjanji untuk selalu bersama-sama, maka ketika lulus dari SMA kami memilih untuk masuk ke universitas yang sama "

.

" eung… lalu? "

.

" lalu kami masuk ke perguruan tinggi yang sama. Aku mengambil jurusan bisnis sementara Jiyoung mengambil jurusan kesenian. Karena berbeda jurusan dan kampus kesempatan kami untuk bertemu berkurang. Selain itu kesibukan dengan tugas-tugas dari dosen membuat kami jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti dulu lagi "

.

Sehun mengangguk-angguk khidmat mendengar cerita Chanyeol. Sehun bertanya-tanya, kapan nama Jongin muncul di antara mereka berdua?

.

" apa kalian putus setelah itu? "

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

" tidak, kami tidak putus. Pada tahun-tahun awal di universitas hubungan kami masih baik-baik saja meskipun kami jarang bertemu. Tapi… di tahun terakhir, semuanya berubah "

.

Sehun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. " apa yang terjadi? "

.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lagi.

.

" saat itu malam musim dingin dan aku baru saja kembali dari pertemuan dengan dosenku ketika di jalan tanpa sengaja aku melihat Jiyoung berciuman dengan pria lain. "

.

" OH! jangan bilang pria itu— "

" ya benar. "

Sehun belum sempat menyebutkan nama pria yang ada di pikirannya namun Chanyeol sudah membenarkan jawabannya.

.

.

" dia Kim Jongin "

.

.

Sehun menggelangkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

" Kim Jongin adalah mahasiswa dari jurusan design grafis dan dari yang aku tahu, mereka sudah cukup lama dekat. Saat itu aku mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Jiyoung sudah tidak memperdulikanku lagi. Maka, yaa… kau tahu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi "

.

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua bahunya dan Sehun paham betul apa yang selanjutnya terjadi. Sehun benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa kisah cinta Chanyeol begitu menyayat hati. Dan Sehun tidak percaya bahwa Jongin lah yang menjadi penyebab berakhirnya hubungan Chanyeol dan Jiyoung.

.

" eung... hyung, maaf ya, karena aku terlalu penasaran jadi kau harus mengorek masa lalumu, aku menyesal "

.

Sehun menundukan kepalanya merasa sangat bersalah karena ternyata cerita Chanyeol begitu menyedihkan. Dan mendengar itu Chanyeol malah tertawa keras.

.

" ya ampun, berhentilah meminta maaf Sehun-ah, sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa "

.

Chanyeol kembali mengarahkan tangannya ke kepala Sehun dan mengacak-acak rambut Sehun. kali ini Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan Sehun yang meringis dan berusaha menepis tangannya.

.

" sudahlah, aku rasa waktu istirahat kita sudah habis, ayo kita kembali ke ruang kerja. Bukankah kau harus mendapatkan nilai bagus dari managermu agar kau bisa menjadi pekerja tetap di perusahaan ini? Managermu pasti tidak senang jika tahu pegawai barunya mengambil jam istirahat lebih "

.

Chanyeol beranjak dari kursi kemudian menjulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Sehun. Sehun menerima uluran tangan Chanyeol dengan ogah-ogahan.

.

" tapi kau kan managerku "

.

Dan Chanyeol tertawa lagi. Tangannya kembali mengacak-acak rambut Sehun. Sehun menggembungkan pipinya pasrah dengan tindakan brutal Chanyeol. Sehun yakin saat ini rambutnya sudah terlihat seperti milik albert Einstein.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" AAAAHH~ LELAHNYA ! "

.

Sehun menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa yang berada di ruang televisi. Rasanya hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Banyak sekali pekerjaan di kantor dan sebagai pegawai baru ia tidak bisa menolaknya. Sehun bisa merasakan leher dan bahunya begitu kaku dan pegal karena berjam-jam harus duduk di tempat yang sama sambil mengetik, menulis, dan sebagainya. Huffft…

Rumahnya masih sepi dan Jongin belum kembali dari kantornya. Sehun sedikit heran, Jongin selalu berangkat lebih pagi darinya tapi selalu pulang paling terakhir. Memang apa saja yang Jongin lakukan di kantornya? Seperti itukah pekerjaan seorang manager? Tapi Chanyeol juga adalah seorang manager dan waktu pulang kerjanya sama dengan Sehun.

Aaaah… dan mengingat nama Chanyeol membuat Sehun ingat dengan pembicaraan mereka tadi siang. Sehun masih cukup terkejut dengan cerita dari Chanyeol. Sehun benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa di dalam hidupnya ia bisa bertemu dengan orang-orang yang berbeda di waktu dan tempat yang berbeda namun ternyata mereka semua punya hubungan masa lalu. Hidup memang penuh misteri.

Tapi Sehun masih bingung. Jika menghubungkan dengan kejadian kemarin dan apa yang baru diceritakan Chanyeol, seharusnya Chanyeol lah yang marah pada Jongin. jadi kenapa kemarin Jongin yang marah pada Chanyeol? Lagipula kejadian itu sudah berlalu cukup lama, jadi kenapa Jongin harus marah? Ini membingungkan.

.

" AAA~ SUDAHLAH AKU TIDAK PEDULI! "

.

Sehun meregangkan tubunya. Rasanya cukup melegakan mendapati rumah sepi tanpa Jongin. jadi Sehun bisa menganggap bahwa hanya dia yang tinggal disini dan bahwa rumah ini seutuhnya miliknya. Sehun tersenyum kecil kemudian memposisikan tubuhnya pada posisi yang nyaman sebelum akhirnya terlelap tidur tanpa sempat melepas pakaian kerjanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin mendapati keadaan rumahnya begitu gelap. Seluruh lampu belum dinyalakan dan tirai rumah belum di tutup. Padahal ini sudah pukul 6 sore. Ya itu benar, ini sudah pukul 6 sore dan Jongin baru saja pulang dari kantornya.

Jongin mendesah panjang ketika mendapati sepatu Sehun sudah bertengger di rak sepatu.

.

" si bodoh itu, bukankah dia sudah pulang? Kenapa dia tidak menyalakan lampu rumah. "

.

Jonngin menggerutu sendiri sambil melepas sepatunya. Ia meletakan sepatunya di rak sepatu ( Jongin meletakannya sejauh mungkin dari sepatu Sehun karena Jongin tidak mau sepatunya berdekatan dengan sepatu Sehun ) kemudian melangkah menuju ruang tamu. Jongin segera membenahi rumahnya, menutup tirai, menyalakan lampu luar, dan lampu ruang tamu, kemudian ia berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

Kondisi ruang tengah masih sama seperti ruangan yang lain. Gelap. Jongin tidak habis pikir, apa yang Sehun lakukan sampai-sampai tidak menyalakan lampu rumah? apa Sehun tidur di kamarnya? Jongin membatin sendiri.

_._

_Klik!_

.

Jongin menekan saklar ruang tengah dan… TADAAAAAAA!

.

" cih, jadi dia benar-benar tidur? "

.

Jongin mendapati sosok Oh Sehun sedang meringkuk di sofa ruang televisi. Matanya tertutup dan Jongin dapat mendengar hembusan nafas pelan.

Jongin berjalan mendekati Sehun yang sedang tertidur. Ia memandangi sejenak posisi tidur Sehun.

.

" bagaimana bisa dia tidur tanpa sempat mengganti baju? Dasar aneh "

.

Jongin berjalan melewati ruang televisi menuju kamar tidurnya. Ia meletakan tas dan jaketnya di atas kasurnya kemudian memutuskan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu. Aaaah… bagi Jongin hari ini benar-benar melelahkan, pekerjaan sebagai manager majalah memang bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Jongin menghabiskan waktu cukup lama di kamar mandi. Berendam di air hangat untuk melepaskan penat di tubuh dan otaknya. Kemudian setelah selesai mandi ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang televisi, menonton televisi selalu menjadi alternative yang bagus untuk menghilangkan stress.

Namun Jongin tidak terlalu terkejut ketika mendapati Oh Sehun masih tertidur di sofa ruang televisi. Tubuh Sehun memenuhi sofa itu dan tidak ada tempat bagi Jongin untuk duduk.

.

" ya ampun, dia belum bangun juga? Aish… bagaimana aku duduk? "

.

Jongin berjalan mendekat kemudian menyentuh kaki Sehun dengan kakinya, mengguncang tubuh Sehun pelan.

.

" YA! Bangun, aku mau duduk! "

.

Tidak ada respon.

Jongin mendesah frustasi.

.

" aish… ini benar-benar "

.

Jongin melirik sisa tempat duduk yang masih tersisa. Sangat kecil dan sempit, Jongin tidak mungkin duduk dengan ukuran kursi sekecil itu, tapi Jongin tidak punya pilihan lagi. Maka Jongin naik ke atas kursi itu dan memaksakan diri untuk duduk.

.

" emm.. eomma~ "

.

Sehun mengumam di sela-sela tidurnya ketika Jongin berhasil mendudukan dirinya di sofa. Tapi Jongin tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa berakhir pada posisi ini, Kaki Sehun kini berada di atas pahanya dan itu membuat Jongin merasa tidak nyaman.

.

" YA OH SEHUN BANGUNLAH! Aku ingin menonton televisi! Ish… "

.

Namun teriakan Jongin sama sekali tidak mempan untuk membangunkan Sehun. Sehun masih terlelap di tidurnya sambil sesekali mengingau kecil.

.

" ish.. yasudahlah! "

.

Jongin menyerah untuk membangunkan Sehun dan akhirnya membiarkan kaki Sehun bertengger di pahanya. Jongin berpikir, tidak apa-apa berada pada posisi seperti ini selama sehun tidak bergerak macam-macam dan menimbulkan ketidaknyamanan. Maka Jongin menyalakan televisi dengan remot control dan mulai menikmati acara favoritnya.

Pada menit-menit awal semua masih baik-baik saja, tidak ada gangguan yang terjadi dan Jongin sudah mulai terbiasa dengan beban di pahanya. Namun tiba-tiba saja Sehun mengangkat kakinya dan kaki Sehun hampir saja memukul wajah Jongin jika Jongin tidak lekas menghindar.

.

" emm.. eomma~ "

.

Sehun bergumam lagi di dalam tidurnya. Menyebutkan nama "eomma" berkali-kali sambil sesekali menggerakan tubuhnya, dan itu benar-benar mengganggu Jongin.

.

" aishh… berhentilah bergerak! "

" eomma~ "

" ya! Kau hampir menendangku! "

" hmm… "

" HEY! PINDAHLAH KE KAMAR TIDURMU! "

.

Jongin berusaha mendorong bokong Sehun dengan kakinya yang menjulur dan anehnya sulit sekali untuk melakukan itu. entah kenapa tapi Sehun malah menahan dorongan kaki Jongin.

.

" eng.. diamlah.. aku ngantuk~ "

.

Sehun melemparkan salah satu bantal yang di peluknya ke arah Jongin dan itu sukses mendarat di kepala Jongin. Jongin menatap Sehun dengan horror sementara Sehun kembali terlelap tidur.

.

" aish… kau ini benar-benar! "

.

Dan kini dengan sekuat tenaga Jongin mendorong seluruh tubuh Sehun dengan kakinya untuk menyingkirkan Sehun dari kusri sofanya.

.

" YAAA.. diam aku ngan— "

_._

_Bruuuuuuuukk!_

.

Tubuh Sehun mendarat dengan mulus di lantai dan Jongin tersenyum puas dengan perbuatannya. Jongin langsung menjulurkan kakinya ke sisi lain sofanya yang kini kosong untuk mencegah Sehun kembali naik ke atas sofanya.

.

" YAAA KIM JONGIN! "

.

Sehun bangkit dari posisi telungkupnya kemudian duduk di lantai ruang televisi. Ish… Sehun tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Jongin begitu kejam dengan mendorongnya hingga jatuh ke lantai.

.

" aku sedang tidur! Aissshh…! "

.

Sehun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Tidak bisakah Sehun mendapatkan ketenangan sesaat? Kenapa Jongin harus selalu mengganggunya? Sementara Jongin sama sekali tidak memperdulikan ocehan Sehun. matanya masih lekat menatap televisi.

.

" aku ingin menonton televisi! Suruh siapa kau tidur di— "

.

Jongin baru saja mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun ketika tiba-tiba saja tenggorokannya menjadi kering. Jongin tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Oh Sehun sedang duduk di lantai. dengan muka yang masih tampak mengantuk, rambut yang acak-acakan, dan kancing kemejanya sedikit terbuka.

.

.

.

Kenapa tiba-tiba saja Jongin berpikir bahwa itu terlihat… seksi?

_._

_._

_._

_Gleeek!_

.

" h… hey, cepat ganti bajumu! Kau masih menggunakan baju kerja! "

.

Jongin langsung melemparkan bantal yang ada di tangannya ke arah Sehun. kemudian langsung membuang mukanya, menyibukan kembali dirinya menatap layar televisi. Sementara Sehun hanya meringis melihat sikap Jongin yang menyebalkan dan bergegas pergi meninggalakan ruang televisi.

Beberapa saat setelah Sehun pergi meninggalkan ruang televisi, Jongin sama sekali tidak bisa focus pada apa yang sedang ia tonton. Di kepalanya masih terbayang-bayang penampilan Sehun yang baru saja bangun tidur dan itu membuat Jongin merasakan sensasi berbeda di perutnya. Jongin buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun kembali masuk ke ruang televisi setelah selesai membersihkan dirinya dan Sehun mendapati Jongin masih asyik menonton televisi dengan kaki yang menjulur dan memenuhi seluruh tempat di sofa.

Tanpa meminta Jongin untuk menyingkirkan kakinya, Sehun langsung mendudukan dirinya di atas kaki Jongin dan tidak memperdulikan teriakan kesakitan dari Jongin.

.

" HEEY! Itu sakit! Apa-apaan kau ini? "

.

Jongin melotot dan berusaha menarik kakinya. Namun Sehun menahannya dengan pantatnya.

.

" jatuh dari kursi juga sakit. Terlebih mukamu dulu yang mendarat! "

.

Sehun mencibir perbuatan Jongin sebelumnya yang membuatnya harus jatuh dari kursi sofa dengan muka yang mendarat lebih dulu.

.

" heh anak bayi! Cepat singkirkan pantatmu dari kakiku! Apa orang tuamu tidak pernah mengajarimu sopan santun? Jangan menganggu orang yang sedang menonton televisi! "

.

Mendengar kalimat Jongin, Sehun langsung membelalakan matanya dan menatap Jongin dengan histeris.

.

" mwo? Kau menyebutku apa tadi? "

" kau anak bayi! Sekarang cepat menyingkir! "

.

Apa? Anak bayi? Mendengar kalimat itu rasanya telinga Sehun menjadi panas! Sehun sudah dewasa! Apa Jongin buta?

.

" YA! Enak saja kau memanggilku begitu! Aku bukan bayi! "

" oh ya? Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau mengigau di tidurmu? Eomma~ eomma~ "

.

Jongin menirukan apa yang Sehun katakan di sela-sela tidurnya dan wajah Sehun langsung memerah.

.

" a… aku tidak seperti itu! a.. aku hanya—"

" kau anak eomma~ emm~ apa Sehuna rindu pada eomma? Aigoo~ "

.

Jongin masih terus meledek Sehun dengan menirukan nada bicara seperti anak kecil. Berkali-kali Jongin mengulang-ulang kata "eomma~" seperti yang Sehun lafalkan di tidurnya dan Sehun merasakan wajahnya semakin memanas.

.

" eomma~ Sehuna ingin dipeluk eomma~ sehunna rindu eomma~ Sehunna—AWWWW! "

.

Ditengah-tengah kesibukan Jongin meledek Sehun, tiba-tiba saja Sehun menghentakan pantatnya di kaki Jongin dan langsung bangkit dari duduknya. Jongin meringis kesakitan karena Sehun menghentakan pantatnya begitu keras.

.

" YA KAU! Itu menyakitkan! Kau ini— "

.

Jongin baru saja hendak melemparkan bantalnya ke arah Sehun lagi ketika matanya menangkap ekspresi wajah Sehun. muka Sehun tampak memerah dan matanya tampak berkaca-kaca.

.

" Sehun—"

" KAU! " Sehun menunjuk Jongin dengan telunjuknya.

" … k… kau ini… menyebalkan! Aku… "

.

Sehun tiba-tiba saja merasa sulit untuk berbicara. Dadanya sesak dan ia perlahan mengusap matanya yang mulai terasa basah.

.

" k… kau tidak apa-apa soal ibuku! K… kau… aku... "

.

Jongin dapat melihat mata Sehun mulai memerah. Apakah Sehun menangis?

.

" Sehun kau—"

" KAU MENYEBALKAN KIM JONGIN! "

.

Sehun meninggikan suaranya dan Jongin bisa melihat air mata mulai membasahi pipi Sehun. Sehun mengusap air matanya kasar.

.

" aku… aku.. aku memang merindukan ibuku, lalu kenapa? Memangnya kau tidak pernah… aku.. ARRRRGH! "

.

Sehun meremas kepalanya frustasi kemudian pergi menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Jongin yang duduk mematung di depan layar televisi. Jongin sama sekali tidak mengerti, kenapa Sehun menangis?

Sehun membanting pintu kamarnya dan langsung ambruk di atas kasur. Kemudian ia bisa merasakan air matanya turun semakin deras. Ya itu benar, Sehun memang merindukan ibunya, dan di mimpinya tadi pun Sehun bermimpi tentang ibunya.

Sehun sudah sangat lama tidak bertemu dengan ibunya. Sejak memutuskan untuk bekerja di SM Corporation, Sehun harus berpisah dari ibunya. Ibu Sehun tinggal di daerah lain yang jauh dari Seoul, dan sudah hampir 4 bulan mereka berpisah. Sehun benar-benar sangat merindukan ibunya.

.

" hiks… eomma~ eomma~ hiks "

.

Sehun mengumpat Jongin yang harus meledeknya. Kenapa Jongin harus bertindak seperti itu? memangnya Jongin tidak pernah merindukan ibunya? Lagipula Jongin tidak tahu apapun tentang ibunya, jadi Jongin tidak seharusnya meledek seperti itu.

.

" AAARRRGH MENYEBALKAN! "

.

Sehun memukul-mukul bantalnya berulang kali. Kim Jongin benar-benar menyebalkan!

Tidak berapa lama Sehun bisa mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka. Sehun melirik tajam ke arah pintu kamarnya dan mendapati Jongin tengah berdiri di ambang pintu.

.

" hey, kau kenap—"

" MAU APA KAU? APA KAU MAU MELEDEKKU LAGI? "

.

Sehun menyahut dengan keras dan kembali membenamkan kepalanya di bantal. Jongin menghela nafas panajang kemudian melangkah masuk mendekati Sehun.

Jongin menatap sejenak punggung Sehun. Sehun masih terisak sambil membenamkan wajahnya di bantal dan itu membuat Jongin merasa sedikit bersalah. Jongin hanya berniat untuk meledek Sehun dan tidak menyangka Sehun akan menangis.

.

" ya, kau kenapa? "

.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sehun. yang bisa Jongin dengar hanyalah isak tangis yang semakin besar. Jongin menghela nafas dan mendudukan dirinya di pinggir kasur Sehun.

Tangan Jongin perlahan terangkat. Dengan ragu-ragu Jongin berusaha meraih bahu Sehun dan menepuk-nepuknya pelan. Namun baru beberapa kali Jongin menepuknya Sehun langsung menepisnya.

.

" APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? PERGI! "

.

Sehun bangkit dari posisi tengkurapnya dan melempar Jongin dengan bantal yang tadi ia gunakan untuk membenamkan wajahnya. Jongin dapat melihat mata Sehun sembab dan merah. Pipinya basah oleh air mata. Saat itu juga Jongin merasakan lagi sensasi aneh di perutnya.

.

" y…ya, kau kenapa? jangan menangis begitu, kau terlihat menggelikan! "

.

" SUDAH KUBILANG PERGI! KAU TIDAK MEMBANTU! "

.

Sehun berteriak lagi di hadapan Jongin kemudian air matanya mulai turun lagi. Sehun mulai menangis lagi dan kini mulai memanggil-manggil nama ibunya.

Jongin memutar bola matanya.

.

" huuuuu… eomma… huuuuuuuu…"

" AISH! Kau ini seperti anak kecil! Kalau kau merindukan ibumu kau tinggal— "

" HUUUUU EOMMA! "

" kau tinggal menelponnya dan— "

" EOMMAAAAAAAAAAA~ "

.

Jongin menghela nafasnya. Menurutnya Sehun benar-benar sangat kekanak-kanakan. Bagaimana mungkin Sehun tidak terima disebut bayi jika kenyataannya dia memang seperti anak bayi. Cengeng dan aneh.

Jongin mengarahkan tangannya lagi ke pundak Sehun untuk menepuknya perlahan, berusaha menenangkan Sehun. namun tanpa sempat Jongin sadari, Sehun sudah menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Jongin dan menangis. Jongin kelabakan dengan posisi duduk mereka saat ini, ia berusaha menyingkirkan kepala Sehun namun melihat Sehun masih terus menangis, Jongin merasa tidak tega. Akhirnya Jongin hanya bisa merangkul Sehun dalam pelukan dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Sehun canggung.

.

" huu.. eomma~ "

.

" ish.. sudah tidak usah menangis! "

.

.

.

.

Dan sensasi aneh itu terasa lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" sejak aku kecil, aku hanya tinggal dengan ibuku "

.

Sehun bergumam perlahan. Jongin dan Sehun kini sedang berbaring bersama di atas kasur Sehun. Jongin sendiri tidak habis pikir, bagaimana mulanya hingga ia bisa berakhir di atas kasur Sehun, memeluk Sehun dari belakang. Seingat Jongin, tadi ia hanya membiarkan Sehun menangis di dadanya.

.

" kemana ayahmu? Apa dia mati?"

.

Posisi kepala Jongin kini begitu dekat dengan rambut Sehun. sampai-sampai Jongin bisa menghirup aroma segar dari rambut Sehun.

.

" tidak, dia masih hidup. Hanya saja dia meninggalkan kami begitu saja. Dan eomma tidak pernah membolehkanku untuk mencarinya "

.

Pikiran Jongin terbagi antara mendengarkan apa yang Sehun bicarakan dan memikirkan betapa dekatnya mereka berdua saat ini. Selama ini yang Jongin tahu, dirinya tidak pernah mau berhubungan fisik dengan Oh Sehun, namun kenapa saat ini dia bisa berbaring bersama Sehun bahkan memeluknya dari belakang? Jongin tidak mengerti dan ini aneh, namun yang lebih anehnya, Jongin sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang Sehun.

.

" memangnya ayahmu melakukan apa? "

.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan helaian rambutnya menyentuh hidung Jongin.

.

" aku juga tidak tahu. Setiap kali aku bertanya pada eomma, eomma tidak pernah menjawab. Eomma hanya bilang bahwa aku tidak perlu memikirkan ayahku lagi dan aku hanya akan tinggal bersama eomma. Dan sejak itu aku tidak pernah bertanya lagi "

.

Jongin terdiam. Tangannya tanpa sadar bermain-main dengan ujung baju Sehun.

.

" tapi, meskipun begitu, terkadang aku masih merindukan ayahku "

" kenapa kau harus merindukannya? Dia meninggalkanmu "

.

Jongin dapat mendengar Sehun terkekeh kecil. Jongin tidak sedang bercanda, tapi Sehun tertawa karena perkataannya.

.

" dulu ketika aku masih kecil, setiap ayahku pulang bekerja ia akan membawakanku banyak sekali permen. Kemudian setiap hari libur, dia akan mengajakku pergi memancing dan melakukan banyak hal menyenangkan. Setiap kali aku bangun tidur, dia akan mencium kepalaku dan membuatkanku susu hangat, dan sebelum aku tidur, dia selalu memelukku dari belakang dan mengusap perutku sampai aku tertidur "

.

Jongin terdiam. Gerakan tangannya di ujung baju Sehun pun ikut terhenti.

.

" sejak ayahku pergi, tidak ada lagi yang membawakanku banyak permen, tidak ada lagi yang mengajakku memancing, dan tidak ada lagi yang mengusap perutku sampai aku tertidur. Meskipun ibuku melakukannya untukku, tetap saja tangan ibu berbeda dengan tangan ayah, dan rasanyanya juga berbeda. Dan sejak aku berpisah dari ibu… tidak pernah ada yang mengusap perutku lagi "

.

" kau sudah besar dan ibumu masih sering mengusap perutmu? "

.

Sehun mengangguk pelan.

.

Jongin benar-benar berpikir bahwa Sehun adalah bayi. Tapi rasanya Jongin mengerti kenapa Sehun bersikap seperti itu pada ibunya, karena Sehun hanya memiliki ibunya. Berbeda dengan Jongin yang sejak kecil selalu berada di sisi orang tuanya. Orang tua Jongin tinggal di Seoul, jadi tidak sulit untuk mengunjungi mereka.

Jongin menghela nafas panjang.

.

.

.

.

" kalau begitu malam ini aku akan mengusap perutmu "

.

.

.

.

Jongin bergumam perlahan dan tangannya mulai naik ke perut Sehun. mengusapnya pelan.

Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada satu pun diantara mereka yang berbicara. Yang terdengar hanyalah detik jarum jam dan degup jantung masing-masing. Jongin sempat berpikir bahwa Sehun sudah tidur, namun kemudian Jongin mendengar Sehun berucap pelan.

.

.

" Jongin, terimakasih "

.

.

Jongin tidak menjawab apapun. Jongin tidak mengucap "sama-sama" dan Jongin juga tidak mengangguk. Jongin hanya terus mengusap perut Sehun. mengusapnya, membiarkan ketenangan menyelimuti mereka berdua hingga tanpa sadar Jongin mulai menutup matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jiyoung menenteng kresek belanjaan dengan hati yang senang. Pagi ini adalah pagi yang sejuk dan Jiyoung berencana membuatkan sarapan untuk Jongin dan Sehun. maka dengan langkah cepat Jiyoung membawa belanjaannya menuju rumah Jongin dan Sehun.

Jiyoung menekan bel rumah beberapa kali dan menunggu seseorang membukakan pintu untuknya. Namun meskipun Jiyoung sudah menunggu cukup lama, tidak ada satu pun yang membuka pintu. Jiyoung meraih kenop pintu dan menyadari bahwa ternyata pintu rumah Jongin dan Sehun sama sekali tidak terkunci.

.

" ya ampun, jangan bilang mereka tidak mengunci pintu rumah tadi malam "

.

Jiyoung melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah kemudian berjalan perlahan ke ruang tengah. Suasana rumah masih begitu sepi dan Jiyoung yakin Jongin dan Sehun belum bangun. Jiyoung melepaskan jaketnya dan menaruhnya di kursi sofa di ruang televisi kemudian berjalan menuju dapur. Ia meletakan kantong belanjaannya dan berjalan perlahan menuju kamar Jongin.

Muncul pikiran di kepala Jiyoung untuk melihat seperti apa Jongin ketika sedang tidur, maka Jiyoung perlahan membuka pintu kamar Jongin dan menyembulkan sedikit kepalanya di ambang pintu.

Namun apa yang Jiyoung dapatkan cukup mengecewakan. Karena Jongin tidak berada di kamar tidurnya.

.

" oh? Kemana Jongin? dia tidak ada di sini? "

.

Jiyoung kembali menutup pintu kamar Jongin dan mendesah kecewa. Apa Jongin sudah bangun? Tapi ini masih sangat pagi, dan kalau pun Jongin sudah bangun kenapa tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadirannya? Jiyoung baru saja hendak kembali ke dapur ketika matanya menangkap pintu lain yang berada di sebelah kamar Jongin.

.

" oh, ini kamar Sehun bukan? Apa mungkin Jongin tidur dengan Sehun? "

.

Jiyoung berjalan mendekati kamar Sehun. ada sedikit keraguan di hatinya untuk membuka kamar Sehun. Jiyoung tidak punya hak untuk melirik kamar sesorang begitu saja, Jiyoung dan Sehun kan belum mengenal cukup lama.

.

" emm… yasudahlah, tidak ada salahnya mengecek "

.

Jiyoung bergumam pada dirinya sendiri kemudian dengan perlahan membuka pintu kamar Sehun. Jiyoung tidak mau mengganggu tidur Sehun maka Jiyoung berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak menimbulkan suara pintu yang dibuka.

_._

_._

_Kreeeeeeeeeeett_

.

.

Jiyoung membuka pintu kamar Sehun tidak terlalu lebar, yang ia butuhkan hanya mengintip isi kamar Sehun. Jiyoung dapat melihat kasur Sehun sudah tampak namun belum bisa melihat sosok Sehun. maka Jiyoung melebarkan lagi pintunya agar ia bisa melihat lebih jelas dan—

.

.

.

Jiyoung berdiri terpaku di ambang pintu. Tangannya mencengkram kenop pintu kuat dan matanya terbuka lebar. Mulutnya perlahan terbuka.

.

.

.

Jiyoung tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang ada di depan matanya saat ini.

.

.

.

Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun…

.

.

.

tidur di atas ranjang yang sama…

.

.

.

dan mereka…

.

.

.

saling berpelukan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" OMMMMOOOOO! "

.

.

.

* * *

**OMO! O_O**

**hai~ aku kembali kekeke terimakasih bagi semua yang sudah membaca dan review ff ini, dan semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan hohohoho ._.  
saya tau saya ini masih author abal dan penuh kekurangan, jadi mohon maaf kalo ceritanya kurang bagus, kalimatnya aneh, atau masih banyak typos menyelip, saya bukan author ahli hehe *bowbowbow***

**mari balas review ^^**

**Park cahesoo : **iya ni abang kainya lebay marah-marah aja kkkk~

**mairaveilla : **annyeong salam kenal juga ^^ terimakasih sudah mau membaca~ ini kang Jiyoung KARA bukan kang Jiyoung Gdragon ._. emm... ini pairingnya apa yaaaaa? haha pairingnya sesuka-sukanya saya ;)

**iyinicez : **Chnayeol ga jahat kok, waduh? dibuang ke laut? ._.

**BBCnindy : **wah tidak apa-apa ^^ terimakasih mau review~ ah masa sih aku bikin kepo :3

**Rachma99 : **hmm... kai suka sama Sehun? emangnya kai bakalan suka sama sehun ya? hahahahahah #evil

**ChoEunHye12 : **cieee cemburu :3 nanti aku ganti karakter jiyoungnya jadi eonni deh biar eonni yang diperebutkan 3 cowo hahaha :D oneshot? oneshot tentang apaan yah eon? ga kepikiran -_-

**lee jaein : **oh ya? benarkah? hehehe ini aku update chapter 4 hope you like it dan jadi ga kepo ._.

**minri : **iya nih kai marah-marah aja -_- hehe ini saya update next chapter, hope you like it ^^

**Deer Lu : **ini sekai kok ( sehun kai ) dan ini juga kaihun ( kai sehun ) hahaha menurut aku mah gada bedanya ^^ dan terimakasih sudah mau suka :D oh dan satu lagi, namaku Choi Giah bukan Gioh hehehe ._.

**christina : **ne gomawoyo~ ini saya update next chapter hope you like it :)

**rinie hun : **wah makasih :3 emm... kapan yaaaaa? kapan-kapan XD

**violin diaz : **ini sekai kok, (sehun dan kai ) dan ini juga Kaihun ( kai sehun ) haha kata aku mah gada bedanya, di aff sama livejournal juga namanya sekai, btw thanks for reading and review :)

**anggi love sekai : **wah terimakasih banyak *bow* ini saya update hope you like it :)

.

.

.

**oh~ dan ga kerasa nih besok sudah sekolah, huuuuuft -_-**

**anyhow sekali lagi terimakasih untuk semuanya! love you all *bbuing bbuing***

**gamsahamnida *bowing***


	5. Chapter 5

**ANNYEONG ^^**

**Choi Giah Imnida~**

**READERSSSS! I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! MUAHAHAHA  
ada yang menunggu epep ini kah?**

**saya udah hiatus 1 bulan loh, haha dan ini semua karena the power of "TUGAS"  
TUGAS-TUGAS JAMAN SEKARANG ITU MEMBUNUH -_-  
ANYHOW, chapter 5 is up! :D**

**Disclaimer :**

**Onew punya saya! (?)  
****no, i don't own anyone here, i just own the plot**

**Pairing : KaiHun/Sekai**  
**  
Warning :  
YAOI, Gaje, alur kecepetan, Typoooos**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sehun-ah~_

_Eomma baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir_

_Eomma juga merindukanmu di sini_

_Kau baik-baiklah di sana_

_Jaga dirimu_

_Ne?_

.

.

" mmm… eom…eomma~ "

.

.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Pandangannya menerawang ke setiap sudut ruangan di sekitarnya. Beberapa detik yang lalu Sehun seperti merasakan dirinya sedang berada di kamar ibunya, sedang berbicara dengan ibunya. Namun kini yang Sehun dapati adalah dirinya yang sedang terbaring di atas tempat tidur.

.

.

Aaaaaah~ rupanya apa yang tadi Sehun lihat dan rasakan hanyalah mimpi.

.

.

Sehun mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangan kemudian bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Matanya tanpa sengaja melirik ke sisi lain dari tempat tidurnya. Seketika itu pula Sehun langsung teringat akan kejadian tadi malam.

Masih jelas dalam pikiran Sehun ketika kemarin malam ia tidur dengan Jongin. Sehun sendiri masih bisa merasakan belaian lembut tangan Jongin di perutnya. Entah sudah berapa lama Jongin pergi meninggalkan Sehun, entah ketika Sehun terlelap tidur, atau mungkin Jongin menghabiskan waktu untuk tidur di kamarnya, Sehun juga tidak tahu. Tapi yang pasti, semalam tadi Sehun merasa begitu hangat meskipun Sehun tidak mengenakan selimutnya.

Dalam benaknya, Sehun tidak pernah menduga bahwa Jongin yang selama ini ia kenal sebagai sosok yang kasar dan egois, bisa begitu lemah lembut dan perhatian. Sehun tahu selama ini Jongin tidak pernah menyukainya. Tapi apa yang tadi malam Jongin lakukan membuat hatinya terketuk. Sehun rasa Jongin tidaklah seburuk seperti apa yang ada di pikirannya. Dan itu membuat Sehun merasa bahwa, mungkin, mungkin… saja ia bisa menjalin hubungan baik dengan Kim Jongin.

Sehun mengarahkan tangannya ke perutnya. Rasa hangat dan nyaman itu masih begitu kuat terasa, menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Sehun. jujur saja, selama ini Sehun belum pernah merasa begitu nyaman di dekat seseorang seperti ketika ia dekat dengan Jongin tadi malam. Apa yang Sehun rasakan ketika orang tuanya mengusap perutnya sangat berbeda dengan apa yang Sehun rasakan ketika Jongin yang melakukannya. Sehun juga tidak tahu apa alasannya.

Tapi Sehun tidak mau ambil pusing dengan urusan itu. bagi Sehun, alasan paling rasional yang membuatnya merasa begitu nyaman berada di dekat Jongin hanya karena tadi malam Sehun memang butuh dekapan seseorang. Dan kebetulan Jongin ada di saat yang tepat. Itu saja.

Maka Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali kemudian memutuskan untuk bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Hari ini Sehun masih harus berangkat kerja dan itu artinya Sehun harus bergegas untuk bersiap.

Sehun menurunkan kedua kakinya dan menapakannya di atas lantai. Perlahan Sehun mencoba untuk berdiri, namun tiba-tiba saja Sehun merasakan sensasi aneh yang menyelinap. Kepalanya terasa berputar-putar dan itu membuat Sehun kembali terduduk.

Sehun menutup kedua matanya. Ia menghela nafas beberapa kali sambil mencoba untuk menenangkan kepalanya. Seketika itu pula Sehun ingat bahwa belakangan ini pola makannya sangat buruk, bahkan terkadang Sehun tidak menyentuh nasi sama sekali. dan Sehun tidak terkejut ketika tiba-tiba kondisinya menjadi seperti ini, karena hal seperti ini selalu terjadi jika pola makanannya tidak terartur.

.

" pabo Oh Sehun~ "

.

Sehun berucap pelan pada dirinya sendiri. Baginya ini benar-benar tidak lucu. Pagi ini ia harus berangkat kerja dan ia tidak boleh membiarkan kondisinya memburuk. Apalagi mengingat Sehun masih menjadi pegawai sementara, rasanya tidak benar jika ia harus mengambil cuti di saat jam kerjanya bahkan belum maksimal. Tidak. Sehun tidak boleh sakit!

.

" ayo Oh Sehun, kuatkan dirimu! "

.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Kemudian setelah pandangannya kembali fokus, Sehun kembali bangkit dan mulai berjalan perlahan keluar dari kamarnya. Sehun memutuskan untuk mencari segelas susu cair karena mungkin saja itu akan memperbaiki keadaannya.

Sehun berjalan menuju dapur. Diliriknya keadaan sekitar rumahnya, tampak sepi. Sepengetahuan Sehun, biasanya di saat seperti ini Jongin sedang berada di kamar mandi, jadi Sehun rasa sekarang pun tidak jauh berbeda. Jongin pasti sedang mandi.

.

.

Namun Sehun tidak pernah menduga bahwa apa yang ia temui di dapur bukanlah suara gemericik air dari kamar mandi, melainkan pemandangan dua sosok yang sedang saling berdempetan di pojok meja dapur.

.

.

"OH…"

.

.

Jongin dan Jiyoung sedang berciuman. Dan ketika mendengar suara Sehun mereka langsung menjauhkan diri mereka.

Tidak ada yang berbicara. Sehun sendiri hanya bisa berdiri mematung di ambang pintu dapur, memperhatikan Jongin yang kini membuang mukanya, dan Jiyoung yang sibuk merapikan penampilannya sambil membenahi rambutnya.

.

" kalian bisa… melanjutkannya lagi, aku… akan mandi "

.

Sehun berucap canggung kemudian bergegas berjalan melewati Jiyoung dan Jongin. dikuncinya pintu kamar mandi rapat, kemudian ia menyalakan keran air dan terduduk di kloset.

.

Deg

.

Deg

.

Deg

.

Deg

.

Sehun menghela nafas berat. adegan Jiyoung dan Jongin yang sedang berciuman kembali terputar di otaknya. Sebenarnya Sehun hanya melihat Jongin dan Jiyoung sekilas karena ia buru-buru pergi meninggalkan mereka, tapi entah mengapa di hati Sehun terselip perasaan seperti… sesak? Entahlah. Sehun hanya terkejut karena ia mendapati Jongin dan Jiyoung sedang berciuman, Sehun sendiri tidak tahu kapan Jiyoung tiba di rumahnya, mengingat ini masih sangat pagi. Selain itu dari yang Sehun ingat, Jongin masih mengenakan baju yang sama seperti tadi malam. Apa artinya Jongin belum mandi?

Bukan berarti Sehun belum pernah melihat orang berciuman sebelumnya, hanya saja, Jongin dan Jiyoung berciuman? Tentu saja itu hal yang lumrah dilakukan oleh pasangan kekasih, tapi… kenapa mereka harus melakukan itu di rumahnya? Apakah Jongin ingin menunjukan padanya bahwa tidak ada celah bagi Sehun untuk merebut hati Jiyoung? Tapi Sehun tidak mau berburuk sangka pada Jongin. mungkin mereka berdua hanya ingin berciuman saja. Tapi… tapi itu membuat Sehun merasa semakin sulit untuk memenangkan taruhan ini. Untuk memenangkan hati Jiyoung. rasanya mengingat itu saja membuat Sehun kembali berpikir, mustahil untuk menjalin hubungan baik dengan Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Jongin, kau tidak seharusnya melakukan itu, disini masih ada Sehun "

.

Jiyoung mengusap kembali bibirnya dengan tangannya dan mulai membenahi bahan-bahan makanan yang hendak ia masak. Jongin di sebelahnya hanya melirik dengan malas.

.

" memang kenapa? aku hanya ingin menciummu. Apa itu tidak boleh? Lagipula aku hanya ingin meyakinkanmu bahwa aku tidak melakukan apa-apa dengan Sehun tadi malam. "

.

Mendengar penjelasan Jongin, untuk sejenak Jiyoung menghentikan tindakannya dan berbalik menatap Jongin.

.

" apa maksudmu? Menjelaskan tentang apa? Kau tidur dengan Sehun? ya ampun… Jongin, kau pikir aku akan berpikir macam-macam tentang kalian berdua? Tentu saja tidak. Bagiku tidak masalah kalian tidur bersama di atas satu ranjang, aku bersyukur karena artinya kalian sudah menjalin hubungan baik. lagipula kau kan tidak tidur dengan perempuan lain. Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apa pun. "

.

Setelah berbicara panjang lebar Jiyoung kembali menyibukan dirinya untuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi, sementara Jongin hanya berdiri mematung di sebelah meja makan.

Benar yang Jiyoung katakan. Jongin hanya tidur bersama Sehun. lalu mengapa Jongin harus merasa begitu menyesal dan bersalah ketika Jiyoung menangkap basah mereka berdua? seakan-akan Jongin sedang tidur dengan wanita lain. tadi malam ia hanya tidur dengan Sehun, dan Sehun adalah seorang namja. Jiyoung juga tidak akan berpikir macam-macam, jadi tidak seharusnya Jongin merasa bersalah kepada Jiyoung.

Terkadang Jongin tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" ini untukmu "

.

Sehun mengalihkan sejenak perhatiannya dari lembar kerja kantornya untuk mentap rekan kerjanya yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Tao sedang memegang selembar kartu undangan dan ia menyodorkannya ke arah Sehun.

.

" apa ini? "

.

Sehun menerima undangan tersebut kemudian mulai membaca apa yang tertera di kartu itu dengan seksama.

.

" itu undangan pesta SM corporation. Setiap tahun perusahaan ini selalu mengadakan pesta, kau sebagai pegawai baru pasti belum tahu, itu sebabnya kau diundang. "

.

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil terus memfokuskan pandangannya pada kartu undangan yang ada di tangannya. Undangan pesta perayaan perusahaan? Memang dalam rangka apa SM corporation mengadakan pesta?

.

" apa perusahaan ini berulang tahun? "

.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tao dan Tao hanya meresponnya dengan sebuah decakan kecil.

.

" ish.. bukan, itu hanya pesta untuk lebih mengeratkan hubungan perusahan kita dengan perusahan lain di sekitar kota Seoul. Selain itu juga sebagai sarana refreshing para pegawai. Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu banyak bertanya, yang penting kau harus datang. Araseo? "

.

Tao menepuk pundak Sehun pelan kemudian melengos pergi untuk membagikan undangan ke ruangan lain. Sementara Sehun hanya menggenggam undangan di tangannya dengan wajah yang masih kebingungan.

.

" pesta perusahaan? Aku baru dengar hal seperti itu "

.

Sehun meletakan undangannya di atas meja kerjanya kemudian kembali pada pekerjaan yang sebelumnya tertunda. Di dalam hatinya, ia bertekad untuk menanyakan hal ini pada Chanyeol setelah seluruh tugasnya selesai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" hey, apa kau kau sudah menunggu lama? "

.

Sehun terkejut ketika Chanyeol muncul dengan tiba-tiba dihadapannya. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Sehun dan Chanyeol berjanji untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama.

.

" ah, tidak. Aku belum lama disini. "

.

Sehun mengggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan Chanyeol tersenyum puas.

.

" hufft… syukurlah. Maaf ya, aku selalu membuatmu menunggu. Kau tahu, tadi Direktur memanggilku untuk membicarakan tentang pesta perayaan SM corporation. Apa kau sudah dengar? "

.

Sehun mengangguk lagi.

.

" ya, aku sudah mendengarnya. emm… hyung, tapi aku… tidak terlalu mengerti tentang pesta itu. kenapa tiba-tiba perusahaan ini mengadakan pesta? "

.

Chanyeol terekeh kecil ketika mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. ia membiarkan tangannya melingkar di pundak Sehun, merangkulnya dengan hangat.

.

" ayo kita pergi ke cafetaria perusahaan. Aku akan menjelaskannya sembari berjalan "

.

Dan Sehun meresponnya dengan anggukan kecil. Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju cafetaria perusahaan.

.

" SM Corporation adalah perusahaan besar dan sudah cukup terkenal di Seoul. Kami banyak melakukan hubungan kerjasama dengan perusahaan lain. selain untuk mencari teman, kami juga tidak mau menjadi musuh bagi perusahaan lain di sekitar Seoul. Oleh sebab itu setiap tahun kami mengadakan pesta perayaan, yah… kau tahu, sebagai suatu sarana untuk tetap menjalin hubungan baik. "

.

Chanyeol berbicara panjang lebar tanpa melepaskan rangkulan tangannya dari bahu sehun, sementara Sehun mengangguk-angguk paham dengan penjelasan Chanyeol.

.

" selain itu perusahaan kami juga tidak mau membuat para pegawai kami tertekan dengan beban kerja yang menumpuk. Jadi pesta ini juga kamu buat untuk seluruh pegawai di perusahan kami. Pesta perayaan SM corporation adalah saat-saat dimana para pegawai bisa bebas dari rutinitas tugas dan pekerjaan. Apa itu jelas? "

.

Chanyeol mengarahkan wajahnya pada Sehun, berharap bahwa apa yang telah ia jelaskan cukup jelas untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

.

" ne hyung, aku sudah mengerti. Terimakasih sudah mau menjelaskan "

.

Sehun tersenyum lebar. Kedua matanya menyipit membentuk ukiran bulan sabit.

.

" ah… tidak masalah, itulah tugasku sebagai managermu "

.

Chanyeol mengusap rambut Sehun lembut dan mereka berdua pun melepas tawa bersama.

.

" oh, dan aku rasa jam kerja hari ini akan berakhir sebelum jam makan siang. Kita butuh persiapan untuk menghias aula perusahaan yang akan digunakan sebagai hall pesta, jadi kau bisa pulang lebih awal "

.

Begitu mendengar kata "pulang lebih awal" senyum Sehun merekah lebar.

.

" wah? Benarkah? Ooooh… itu bagus! "

.

Sehun melompat kegirangan sampai-sampai Chanyeol harus menenangkannya agar tidak menjadi pusat perhatian pegawai lain.

.

" haha baiklah, aku tidak tahu kenapa kau begitu senang, tapi aku senang melihatmu senang "

.

Chanyeol mengacak-ngacak pelan rambut Sehun. tanpa mereka sadari mereka telah menginjakan kaki di pintu masuk cafetaria perusahaan.

Beragam makanan menggugah selera tersaji di hadapan mata mereka. Dengan sigap Sehun menarik lengan Chanyeol menuju golongan makanan pedas kesukaannya dan disana mereka memilih makanan mereka dengan senang.

Setelah dirasa cukup, mereka memilih salah satu meja di pojok ruangan sebagai tempat duduk. Meletakan makanan mereka di atas meja kemudian mulai melahapnya sambil melanjutkan perbincangan mereka.

.

" kau akan datang kan Sehun-ah? "

.

Chanyeol bertanya di sela-sela kegiatannya mengunyah kimchi pedas.

.

" tentu saja hyung, aku akan datang! "

.

Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan semangat. Mulut Sehun penuh dengan makanan dan itu membuat suaranya tidak terlalu jelas terdengar. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat sikap Sehun yang baginya cukup menggemaskan.

.

" jangan berbicara saat mulutmu penuh, kau bisa tersedak "

.

Belum sempat Sehun mengedipkan matanya, tangan Chanyeol sudah melayang ke ujung bibirnya untuk mengelap remah-remah nasi yang bertebaran di pojok mulutnya. Sontak Sehun membatu di tempat.

.

" aku akan menjemputmu besok. Kita berangkat bersama ke pesta, oke? "

.

Chanyeol menarik tangannya lagi kemudian segera melanjutkan kegiatannya menyantap makanannya tanpa memperdulikan ekspresi wajah Sehun yang masih terkejut. Sehun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, berusaha memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi. Apa tadi Chanyeol baru saja mengusap bibirnya? Dan apa Chanyeol baru saja mengatakan bahwa ia akan menjemput Sehun? Sehun bahkan belum sempat menyetujui ajakan Chanyeol karena ia terlalu terkesima dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Dalam sejarah kehidupannya, selain orang tuanya belum pernah ada lagi yang megusap bibirnya seperti itu.

Dan kenapa pula Chanyeol harus repot-repot menjemputnya besok?

Sehun tidak mengerti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun membuka pintu rumahnya kemudian mendesah pelan. Benar apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol, hari ini ia bisa pulang lebih awal. Dan seperti perkiraannya, rumahnya masih begitu sepi karena Jongin tidak mungkin pulang di saat waktu bahkan baru menunjukan pukul 2 siang. Biasanya Sehun menemukan Jiyoung sedang memasak di rumahnya, namun hari ini jiyoung tidak menampakan dirinya. Yang sehun ingat ia hanya bertemu Jiyoung tadi pagi, itu pun ketika ia mendapati Jiyoung dan Jongin sedang berciuman.

Sehun melangkah melewati ruang televisi hingga ia sampai di depan pitu kamarnya. Begitu ia masuk, Sehun langung menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya. Sehun memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas lagi.

Sejujurnya kondisi sehun belum membaik. Meskipun di kantornya ia dapat menyelesaikan tugasnya, tetap saja tubuhnya merasa tidak fit. Terlebih sekarang ia sudah pulang, maka rasa sakit di tubuhnya kembali mejalar dan terasa lebih kuat.

.

" uggh… "

.

Sehun mengerang perlahan sembari membetulkan posisi tidurnya kemudian tanpa sempat mengganti pakaiannya, Sehun terlelap tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Sehun-ah~_

_Eomma baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir_

_Eomma juga merindukanmu di sini_

_Kau baik-baiklah di sana_

_Jaga dirimu_

_Ne?_

.

Sehun membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya tengah terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya dengan posisi menghadap ke langit-langit. Tubuhnya berkeringat dan ruangan kamarnya sangat gelap. Sehun melirik jam weker yang bertenger di atas meja dan samar-samar ia dapat membaca bahwa waktu telah menunjukan pukul 6 sore.

.

" ugh… "

.

Sehun memaksakan diri bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Untuk beberapa saat Sehun hanya terdiam sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut. Meskipun sudah tidur, Sehun merasa kondisinya tidak membaik. Malah semakin memburuk.

Samar-samar dalam pikirannya ia teringat akan mimpi yang baru saja ia alami. Belakangan ini mimpi itu terus menghantui tidurnya. Mimpi tentang dirinya berhadapan langsung dengan ibunya. Sehun rasanya mengerti mengapa ia selalu memimpikan ibunya, karena jauh di lubuk hatinya ia memang sangat merindukan ibunya. Sehun ingin menemui ibunya, ingin memeluk ibunya, ingin berbicara dengan ibunya, hanya saja kesibukan kerja membuatnya tidak sempat menjenguk ibunya. Bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menelpon ibunya pun tidak bisa. Bagi Sehun itu sangat menyedihkan.

Sehun perlahan turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju saklar lampu yang bertengger di dinding di sebelah pintu kamarnya. Ia menekan saklar itu dan membiarkan lampu kamarnya berkedip beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya bersinar terang menerangi kamar tidurnya. Sehun memandang sejenak tubuhnya yang masih terbalut pakaian kerja, kemudian terlintas di pikirannya untuk membersihkan diri. Mungkin dengan mandi Sehun akan merasa lebih baik.

Begitu Sehun keluar dari kamar tidurnya, suasana rumah sudah tampak terang. Seluruh lampu ruangan sudah dinyalakan dan tirai rumah sudah ditutup. Artinya Jongin sudah pulang.

Sehun terus melangkah menuju dapur sambil sesekali mengelus dahinya yang terasa pening. Ketika kakinya menginjak lantai dapur, mata Sehun bertemu dengan mata Jongin. Jongin masih mengenakan baju kerjanya dan di tangannya terdapat kaleng kola.

.

" kau baru pulang? "

.

Sehun berjalan menghampiri Jongin yang sedang meneguk sekaleng kola dingin.

.

" hmm, begitulah. Dan seperti biasa, kau selalu membiarkan rumah ini gelap tanpa penerangan "

.

Jongin meneguk kolanya sampai habis kemudian melemparkan kaleng kosongnya ke tempat sampah di bawah wastafel.

.

" aku ketiduran. Jadi aku tidak sempat menyalakan lampu "

.

Sehun berkelit dan menolak untuk berkata jujur pada Jongin bahwa sebenarnya ia merasa kurang sehat. Sehun rasa Jongin tidak perlu tahu tentang maslah kesehatannya.

.

" cih, dasar tukang tidur. "

.

Jongin berbicara dengan nada mengejek. Tapi Sehun tidak ambil pusing dengan perkataan Jongin. baginya itu sudah biasa.

Sehun baru saja hendak melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jongin ketika matanya menangkap selembar kertas di atas meja makan. Kertas itu tampak tidak asing bagi Sehun.

.

" Jongin, itu… "

.

Jongin memperhatikan arah mata Sehun yang tertuju pada selembar kertas di atas meja. Dan Jongin langsung mengetahui apa maksud dari Sehun.

.

" ah… kartu itu, aku mendapatkannya hari ini. Undangan dari perusahaanmu "

.

Jongin membuka kembali kulkasnya dan mengambil lagi segelas kola.

.

" kau diundang? "

.

Sehun membulatkan matanya dihadapan Jongin.

.

" tentu saja, aku mengenal Wu Yi fan cukup lama. Kami berteman baik. "

.

Jongin mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi meja makan kemudian kembali menyibukan dirinya meminum kola. Mendengar Jongin menyebut Direktur Wu dengan nama lengkapnya, Sehun percaya Jongin memang sudah mengenal Direktur Wu cukup baik.

.

" berarti kau sudah sering datang ke pesta perayaan SM Corporation? "

.

Dan begitu mendengar pertanyaan Sehun, Jongin mengehentikan kegiatannya meneguk kola. Ia menjauhkan kaleng kola dari bibirnya dan meletakannya di atas meja.

.

" tidak, aku belum pernah datang kesana. "

.

Sehun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali setelah mendengar jawaban Jongin. bukankah Jongin sudah mengenal Direktur Wu cukup lama? Kenapa Jongin tidak pernah datang ke pesta perayaan SM Corporation?

.

" kenapa kau tidak pernah datang? "

.

Jongin bangkit dari kursinya sambil menggenggam kaleng kolanya, kemudian berjalan melewati Sehun. namun sebelum Jongin benar-benar pergi meninggalkan dapur, Jongin membalikan badannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

.

" biasanya aku beralasan pada Wu Yi Fan bahwa aku sibuk. Tapi sebenarnya, aku hanya malas untuk bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol. Kau tahu, bisa saja aku bertemu dengannya di pesta itu "

.

Dan dengan itu Jongin meninggalkan Sehun yang berdiri sendiri di dapur. Meninggalkan Sehun dengan sejuta pertanyaan di kepalanya. Sehun masih tidak mengerti, apa yang menyebabkan Jongin begitu membenci Park Chanyeol? Bukankah Jongin adalah satu-satunya yang merebut kekasih Chanyeol? Kenapa kini Jongin yang harus membenci Chanyeol?

Sehun tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak banyak yang berubah dari rutinitas pagi Oh Sehun. di pagi hari ia bangun, menunggu giliran mandi setelah Jongin, mandi, berpakaian rapih, kemudian melesat menuju tempat kerja. Selalu seperti itu.

Sehun juga tidak pernah berbicara banyak dengan Jongin di pagi hari. Memang benar, hubungan Sehun dan Jongin sampai ini masih belum membaik. Sehun masih merasa canggung bila berhadapan dengan Jongin, dan Jongin sendiri terkesan malas untuk berbicara dengan Oh Sehun. Sehun juga tidak mengharapkan banyak perubahan dari sikap Jongin. mungkin memang seperti inilah gaya hidupnya sekarang.

Namun agaknya pagi ini Sehun memiliki sedikit kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan Jongin. itu pun karena kebetulan Sehun dan Jongin memiliki bahan pembicaraan yang bisa mereka perbincangkan.

.

" Jongin, apa malam ini kau akan datang ke pesta perayaan perusahaanku? "

.

Sehun bertanya ketika ia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Jongin di dapur. Sehun baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan Jongin sedang menyiapkan roti bakar untuk dirinya sendiri.

Seperti biasa, Jongin tidak merespon pertanyaan Sehun. ia hanya sibuk mengoleskan mentega di atas roti bakarnya.

.

" kenapa? Apa kau berharap aku akan datang kesana? "

.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, Jongin malah balik mengajukan pertanyaan kepada Sehun. dan pertanyaan Jongin membuat Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya.

.

" huh? Bukan begitu, aku hanya… bertanya "

.

Jongin melirik Sehun dari pojok matanya kemudian menyelipkan roti bakar yang telah ia olesi mentega di sela-sela bibirnya.

.

" mungkin "

.

Jongin menjawab santai sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. Ia membenahi toples menteganya dan meletakannya kembali ke kulkas.

.

" tapi kalau pun nanti malam aku datang, aku tidak akan pergi bersamamu. Mungkin aku akan mengajak Jiyoung "

.

Jongin berjalan melewati Sehun. Jongin dapat mencium aroma sabun mandi yang sehun gunakan dan entah kenapa ia merasa kalau ia menyukai itu.

.

" kenapa kau harus membawa Jiyoung? bagaimana jika kalian bertemu Chanyeol? "

.

Sehun menarik tangan Jongin pelan untuk mencegah Jongin pergi meninggalkannya. kemudian dengan cepat Sehun melepaskannya lagi karena Sehun tahu Jongin tidak terlalu suka berhubungan fisik dengannya.

Jongin memandang wajah Sehun sejenak. Mata Sehun berkedip beberapa kali tampak menunggu jawaban dari Jongin.

.

" kenapa kau harus khawatir? itu bukan urusanmu. Berangkat ke pesta itu dengan Jiyoung lebih baik daripada harus berangkat ke pesta bersamamu. "

.

Jongin meraih jaketnya yang tergantung di kursi meja makan dan bergegas pergi menuju pintu rumah. tidak berapa lama Sehun dapat mendengar suara pintu yang di tutup.

Sehun tidak bisa membayangkan akan jadi apa pesta malam ini jika Jongin benar-benar datang membawa Jiyoung. kenapa pula Jongin harus membawa Jiyoung ke sana? Apakah Jongin ingin menunjukan pada Chanyeol bahwa kini Jiyoung adalah miliknya? Kenapa jongin harus seperti itu?

Sekali lagi. Sehun tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" hey Oh Sehun! "

.

Sehun tersentak kaget ketika dengan tiba-tiba Tao menggebrak meja kerjanya. Sehun memandangi Tao yang kini berdiri tegak dihadapannya.

.

" Oh Sehun, kau kenapa? aku memanggilmu dari tadi dan kau tidak mendengar? "

.

Sehun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali

.

" oh.. benarkah? Uh… maafkan aku, aku memang tidak mendengar "

.

Sehun berucap canggung sambil mengusap bagian belakang lehernya. Memang sejak tadi Sehun tidak begitu berkonsentrasi dengan keadaan di sekitarnya karena saat ini yang sedang Sehun rasakan adalah kepalanya yang kembali berputar-putar.

.

" hey, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau tampak… pucat. Apa kau sakit? "

.

Tao baru saja hendak menyentuh wajah Sehun dengan telapak tangannya namun Sehun dengan sigap menepisnya.

.

" ti...tidak. aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh "

.

Sehun tersenyum kecil pada Tao berusaha menyakinkan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Meskipun pada kenyataannya Sehun merasa tubuhnya sangat lemah. Tapi Sehun tidak ingin membuat orang lain khawatir.

.

" ehm.. baiklah, jika kau memang baik-baik saja. "

.

Tao menarik tangannya kembali dan meletakannya di dalam saku celananya. Ia memutar bola matanya beberapa saat untuk mengingat apa yang hendak ia bicarakan pada Sehun.

.

" ah ya, aku mendapat pesan dari manager Park, dia bilang hari ini dia tidak bisa makan siang bersamamu. Direktur Wu memanggilnya untuk rapat. Dia juga menyuruhmu untuk mengecek handphonemu dia mengirimmu pesan singkat. "

.

Sehun berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja Tao sampaikan padanya. Chanyeol? Menyuruh Tao untuk menyampaikan ini padanya? Untuk apa? Jika Chanyeol tidak bisa menghabiskan makan siang dengan Sehun maka itu bukan masalah. Kenapa pula Chanyeol harus repot-repot menitipkan pesan pada Tao?

.

" hey Oh sehun, jujur saja, aku tidak mengerti dengan hubungan kalian berdua. Aku akui manager Park memang baik dan ramah pada semua bawahannya, hanya saja, mengapa sikapnya begitu berbeda padamu? Kau tahu, dulu waktu aku masih pegawai sementara dia tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu padaku. sikapnya padamu begitu berbeda, bahkan dia mengizinkanmu memanggilnya hyung. Itu aneh. "

.

Mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan Tao, Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

.

" benarkah? "

.

Tao mengangkat kedua bahunya.

.

" yaa… aku juga tidak tahu pasti. Tapi itulah pandanganku. Aku rasa dia menaruh perhatian lebih padamu. Mungkin dia menyukaimu. Well, itu hanya pendapatku. "

.

Dan dengan itu Tao berlalu pergi untuk kembali ke meja kerjanya. Sementara Sehun duduk terpaku di atas kursinya sambil memandangi lantai. Selama ini Sehun selalu menganggap bahwa sikap Chanyeol memang baik padanya, tapi Sehun tidak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol hanya bersikap seperti itu padanya. Sehun pikir Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama pada seluruh bawahannya, tetapi mendengar perkataan Tao membuat Sehun bingung sendiri. benarkah Chanyeol hanya bersikap seperti itu padanya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Handphone Sehun bergetar untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dan ID yang tertera di layar handphonenya pun masih sama. Park Chanyeol.

Sejak sore, Chanyeol terus menerus mengiriminya pesan singkat. Isinya tentang bagaimana Chanyeol berharap Sehun datang ke pesat malam ini, bahwa Chanyeol akan menjemput sehun pukul delapan tepat, menyuruh Sehun untuk mengenakan pakaian yang bagus, dan sebagainya.

Sehun tidak terlalu peduli dengan pesan yang Chanyeol kirim padanya. Sehun hanya membalas dengan sekenanya. Sebenarnya, Sehun tidak ingin pergi ke pesta malam ini karena Sehun merasa kondisi tubuhnya semakin melemah. Yang ingin Sehun lakukan adalah tidur pulas, hanya saja Sehun tidak mau mengecewakan Chanyeol yang sudah mau repot-repot menjemputnya. Jadi Sehun memaksakan diri untuk hadir ke pesta perayaan perusahaannya.

Sehun mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Ia terlihat begitu stylish dengan pakaian formal yang masih terkesan santai. Rambut blondenya tertata rapih dengan poni yang menjuntai di dahinya. Sehun rasa penampilannya sudah cukup sempurna.

Sehun melangkah keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur. Sehun pikir ia membutuhkan beberapa teguk air putih untuk meredakan rasa sakit di kepalanya yang masih bersarang. Ketika Sehun berjalan melewati ruang tengah, ia bertemu dengan Jongin yang sedang sibuk bercermin di layar televisi yang mati. Tema pakaian yang Jongin kenakan tidak jauh berbeda dengan pakaian Sehun.

Untuk sejenak Sehun hanya memandangi Jongin yang masih sibuk bercermin. Kemudian ia membuka mulutnya perlahan.

.

" jadi kau akan pergi? "

.

Jongin menganggukan kepalanya kecil di sela-sela kesibukannya membenahi rambutnya. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun.

.

" aku sudah sering mengecewakan Wu Yi Fan. Jadi tahun ini aku harus datang "

.

Jongin mengambil kunci mobil yang tergeletak di atas meja kemudian mengambil mantel kulitnya. Ia mengecek tata rambutnya sekali lagi sebelum melengos pergi melewati Sehun.

.

" dengan Jiyoung ? "

.

Tidak ada jawaban. Jongin terus berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruang tengah tanpa menggubris pertanyaan Sehun. Sehun masih dapat mendengar derap langkah kaki Jongin meskipun Jongin sudah tidak lagi berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya dan tidak berapa lama suara pintu yang ditutup menggema ke seisi rumah.

Begitulah yang selalu Jongin lakukan pada Sehun. mengabaikannya, menganggap bahwa Sehun tidak pernah ada di rumah ini. Jongin selalu bisa melakukan itu, tapi Sehun tidak pernah bisa mengabaikan kehadiran Jongin. meskipun Sehun berusaha, sehun tidak bisa mengelak dari kenyataan bahwa Jongin memang ada, hidup, dan bernafas bersamanya di bawah atap yang sama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" apa aku membuatmu menunggu lagi? "

.

Chanyeol benar-benar menepati janjinya. Ia datang menjemput Sehun tepat pukul delapan malam. Sehun hanya meresponnya dengan senyuman kecil ketika mendapati Chanyeol sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

.

" tidak hyung, kau tepat waktu. Sangat tepat waktu "

.

Senyuman lebar Chanyeol terpulas di wajah tampannya. Tanpa buang waktu Chanyeol segera meraih lengan Sehun dan menggiring Sehun menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di depan rumah.

Tidak banyak percakapan yang terjadi selama perjalanan menuju SM Corporation. Sehun lebih memilih bungkam sambil memalingkan mukanya ke luar jendela memandangi suasana kota seoul di malam hari. Sementara Chanyeol bergumam mengikuti alunan lagu yang keluar dari music player mobilnya. Sesekali Chanyeol mengajak Sehun berbicara, tapi Sehun tidak dalam mood yang bagus untuk berbicara banyak dengan Chanyeol. Maka Chanyeol pun tidak memaksa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aula SM corporation yang mulanya hanya sebuah ruangan besar dan monoton kini telah disulap menjadi area pesta yang luar biasa meriah. Seluruh tamu undangan berpadu menjadi satu di tengah-tengah ballroom sambil bercengkrama dengan rekan-rekan lainnya. alunan music dari panggung yang berdiri tegak di ujung ruangan menambah kesan riuh dan mewah. Meja-meja penuh jamuan makanan berderet rapi di sepanjang ruang pesta, dan dekorasi yang di aplikasikan pada aula SM Corporation membuat pesta ini tampak meriah namun tetap elegan.

Namun dari seluruh daya tarik yang terpancar dari perayaan SM Corporation kali ini, tidak ada satu pun yang membuat Sehun tertarik. Sehun akui, pesta ini memang luar biasa, hanya saja Sehun benar-benar sedang tidak mood untuk ikut bersuka cita merayakan pesta seperti rekan kerjanya yang lain. Yang Sehun lakukan hanya berusaha menyingkir dari kerumanan tamu undangan dan menemukan tempat di tengah ballroom itu yang sekiranya tdak terlalu padat.

Awalnya Sehun datang bersama Chanyeol ke ruangan ini, namun Sehun tahu Chanyeol adalah salah satu manager di perusahaan ini yang cukup banyak memiliki hubungan kerja dengan manager perusahaan lain. otomatis ketika baru saja masuk ke ruang pesta, Chanyeol sudah di sapa oleh banyak orang dari perusahan lain. Sehun tidak begitu mengenal orang-oang itu dan Sehun tidak mau ikut campur tentang pembicaraan mereka, maka Sehun lebih memilih untuk memisahkan diri.

Di atas panggung utama berdiri beberapa pegawai yang suka rela menyumbangakan bakat bermusik mereka untuk memeriahkan pesta perayaan SM Corporation. Sehun dapat melihat Tao tengah sibuk memainkan instrument gitar dan beberapa rekan kerja lainnya asyik bernyanyi. Suara yang dilantunkan oleh mereka tidaklah buruk, tapi entah mengapa, mendengar itu malah membuat kepala Sehun berutar-putar. suasana pesta ini hanya membuat Sehun merasa kondisinya semakin memburuk dan rasanya yang sekarang ingin Sehun lakukan hanyalah pulang ke rumahnya dan tidur. Tapi Sehun terlanjur terjebak di tengah-tengah pesta ini.

Sehun mengusap keringat dingin di dahinya dengan punggung tangannya kemudian menepuk-nepuk dahinya perlahan untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang masih bersarang di kepalanya. Tanpa Sehun sadari, seseorang menepuk punggungnya dari belakang dan membuat Sehun terlonjak kaget.

Begitu membalikan badannya Sehun berhadapan dengan figur yang tidak asing baginya.

.

" Jiyoung? "

.

" hai Oh Sehun! "

.

Jiyoung tersenyum manis di hadapan Sehun. untuk sesaat Sehun terpana melihat dandanan Jiyoung karena malam ini Jiyoung terlihat… sangat cantik!

.

" oh… hai Jiyoung, kau datang ke pesta ini? "

.

Sehun tersenyum canggung dan mencoba membuat dirinya terlihat baik-baik saja. Sehun tidak mau Jiyoung mengetahui bahwa kondisinya sedang tidak baik.

.

" iya aku datang bersama Jongin ke sini. Tapi anehnya dia tiba-tiba menghilang dan aku sulit menemukannya. Aku tidak tahu dia pergi kemana, tapi beruntung aku menemukanmu "

.

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan dari Jiyoung. sebenarnya sejak datang ke pesta ini Sehun juga belum bertemu dengan Jongin.

.

" aku juga belum bertemu dengannya "

.

" oh benarkah? Issh.. orang itu memang sulit ditemukan. Oh. Dan kenapa kau sendirian di sini Sehun? seharusnya kau bergabung dengan yang lain bukan? "

.

Jiyoung menunjuk kerumunan pegawai SM Corporation yang sedang berkumpul di depan panggung utama. Mereka tampak semakin menggila. Namun Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

" tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin sendirian saja "

.

Jiyoung mengangkat kedua bahunya ketika mendengar jawaban Sehun. kemudian ia tersenyum lebar.

.

" baiklah jika kau ingin sendirian. Em… kalau begitu aku akan pergi mencari Jongin lagi. Kau tidak masalah kan jika aku tinggal pergi? "

.

Sehun tersenyum kemudian mengangguk mantap. Tak lama kemudian Jiyoung berlalu pergi dan sosoknya menghilang di tengah kerumunan tamu undangan.

Hilangnya Jiyoung dari pandangan Sehun beriringan dengan hilangnya senyum Sehun dari wajahnya. Sehun merasakan kepalanya mulai berputar lagi. Ia menopang tubuhnya dengan tangannya yang bertengger di meja sementara tangan satunya kembali mengarah ke kepalanya.

Yang saat ini Sehun inginkan hanya pulang. Sehun ingin pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin meneguk habis minumannya. Rasa bosan mulai menyelimutinya lagi. Sejak pesta ini dimulai, Ia masih terjebak di tengah kerumunan petinggi-petinggi perusahaan terkenal di sekitar kota Seoul. Semua ini karena Wu Yi Fan. Jika bukan karena Wu Yi Fan yang memaksanya untuk ikut bergabung, mungkin Jongin bisa menikmati pesta ini dengan senang hati.

Awalnya Jongin masih bisa menahan dirinya dan tetap mengikuti keinginan Wu Yi Fan, tapi Jongin rasa saat ini ia tidak bisa terus berkumpul dengan orang-orang asing yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya. Maka dengan embel-embel ingin buang air kecil, Jongin menyelinap pergi menjauh dari Wu Yi Fan dan golongannya untuk mulai menikmati pesta.

Jongin merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil telepon genggamnya. Ia tidak terkejut ketika missed call listnya penuh dengan nama Jiyoung. Jongin baru saja hendak balik menelpon Jiyoung ketika matanya menangkap sosok Sehun yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

Jongin menampakan sedikit smirknya kemudian menyelipkan kembali telepon genggamnya ke saku celananya. Ia berjalan mendekati Sehun.

.

" Ya! Oh Sehun! "

.

Sehun kembali terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia membalikan wajahnya dan menemukan Kim Jongin yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya dengan smirk bodoh yang terpulas di ujung bibirnya.

.

" wah wah wah, beginikah pegawai baru dari SM Corpporation? Menyendiri di tengah-tengah pesta. Apa kau ini anti sosial? Aku kasian padamu "

.

Jongin melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan memasang wajah menyebalkan. Sehun melirik Jongin dengan malas dan segera membuang mukanya. Sehun tidak mau berurusan dengan Jongin di saat seperti ini, ia tidak punya cukup tenaga untuk berdebat dengan Jongin.

.

" Ya! Oh Sehun, apa kau tidak punya teman? Oh, dan dimana manager tercintamu itu? bukankah kalian datang bersama kesini? Aaaaah… jangan bilang dia terlalu sibuk bercengkrama dengan orang lain jadi kau diabaikan? Begitukah? Ckck.."

.

Meskipun ruangan pesta ini begitu riuh oleh music dan suara tamu undangan tapi Sehun masih dapat mendengar jelas ucapan Jongin dan itu benar-benar membuat telinganya panas.

.

" tadi Jiyoung mencarimu. "

.

Sehun berucap pelan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sehun tidak mau menanggapi celotehan Jongin yang tidak bermutu. Jika bertemu dengan Jongin di pesta ini malah membuatnya panas hati, lebih baik sejak awal mereka tidak perlu bertemu.

.

" kau bertemu Jiyoung? "

.

Jongin menaikan sebelah alisnya. Tangannya kini beralih ke saku celananya. Sehun bergumam pelan menanggapi pertanyaan Jongin.

.

" ya, dia sangat cantik malam ini. Tapi sayang, gadis secantik itu harus terlantar di tengah pesta karena pacarnya yang bodoh meninggalkannya. "

.

Sehun berucap perlahan sambil menundukan kepalanya. Meskipun apa yang Sehun lontarkan pada Jongin merupakan sebuah ejekan, tapi raut wajah dan nada bicara Sehun sama sekali tidak menunjukan bahwa ia sedang mengejek Jongin. nada bicara Sehun sangat datar dan pelan. Dan Sehun sama sekali tidak memandang wajah Jongin ketika mengucapkan kalimat itu.

.

" oh ya? Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak menemaninya? Bukankah itu peluang yang bagus untukmu. Kau bisa mendekati Jiyoung di saat aku tidak ada. Aku bersikap baik padamu Oh Sehun "

.

Jongin mulai menampakan smirknya lagi. Tapi Sehun tidak peduli dengan hal itu.

.

" kalau kau ingin memenangkan taruhan ini, seharusnya kau cerdas memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada. Tapi aku rasa kau terlalu bodoh untuk memenangkan pertaruhan ini "

.

Ucapan Jongin bertubi-tubi memenuhi isi kepala Sehun. Mengingat taruhan antara dirinya dan Jongin membuat kepalanya semakin penat dan berat. Sehun mencoba menutup kedua matanya dan membiarkan tangannya mengusap dahinya perlahan.

.

" Jongin… bisakah kita tidak… membicarakan hal ini? Aku— "

.

" Kenapa? apa kau takut Oh Sehun? Apa kau takut kalah taruhan dariku? Atau kau sudah pasrah setelah melihat aku dan Jiyoug berciuman? "

.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

.

" Jongin… bisakah kau— "

.

" kalau begitu itu tantangan untukmu. Kalau kau bisa membuat Jiyoung menciummu maka kau sudah cukup mampu bersaing— "

.

" Jongin… bisakah kita pulang? aku— "

.

" ewwh… tapi aku tidak yakin orang sepertimu berani untuk mencium Jiyoung. aku jamin kau pasti belum pernah mencium orang lain selain ibumu. Cupcup… anak eomma "

.

Sehun menarik nafasnya perlahan. Mendengar Jongin menyebut-nyebut tentang ibunya membuat hati Sehun semakin geram. Jongin itu bodoh. Jongin tidak tahu seberapa besar rasa cinta Sehun pada ibunya dan seberapa rindunya Sehun pada ibunya saat ini. Jongin tidak tahu apa-apa jadi seharusnya Jongin tidak perlu banyak berbicara.

Jongin yang menyadari bahwa Sehun tidak membalas hujatannya mulai membuka mulut lagi.

.

" Kenapa Oh Sehun? apa yang aku katakan itu benar? "

.

" Jongin… hentikan, aku mohon… "

.

Suara Sehun semakin mengecil dan kepalanya terasa semakin berat.

.

" hentikan? Apa alasanku untuk menghentikan semua ini? Apa aku harus merasa kasihan padamu? Kau tahu aku tidak pernah bersikap ramah padamu kan Oh Sehun? seharusnya kau mengerti itu sejak awal "

_._

_Glek! _

.

Sehun menelan ludahnya. Ia bisa merasakan keringat dingin mulai menetes di pelipisnya, dan pandangannya mulai tampak kabur. Tapi Sehun memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya. Sehun menatap wajah Jongin lekat dan tersenyum kecil.

Sehun bisa melihat raut wajah Jongin yang mendadak berubah. mata Jongin membulat lebar.

" Jongin aku— "

.

" Se.. Sehun… "

.

" aku tidak… pernah— "

.

" Sehun wajahmu… "

.

Pandangan Sehun detik demi detik semakin mengabur. Sensasi aneh menyelinap ke seluruh tubuhnya hingga membuatnya merasa melayang. Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan sebelum akhirnya membiarkan matanya tertutup dengan sendirinya.

Sehun tidak peduli jika tubuhnya akan sakit karena terhempas ke lantai. Yang Sehun tahu, saat ini ia tidak lagi kuat untuk berdiri. Namun beberapa detik Sehun menunggu saat-saat dimana tubuhnya terhempas ke lantai, justru yang ia rasakan adalah tubuhnya yang di dekap hangat oleh seseorang. Sehun dapat mendengar samar-samar seseorang memanggil-manggil namanya.

.

" Sehun! Sehun! Sehun kau kenapa? Sehun? "

.

.

Suara itu tidak asing.

Sehun mengenal suara itu.

.

.

" Sehun! buka matamu! "

.

.

Suara itu terdengar begitu khawatir.

.

.

Sehun mencoba untuk membuka lagi matanya dan apa yang Sehun lihat tepat di depan matanya adalah ekspresi wajah yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

.

.

" Jongin… aku… "

.

" Sehun? kau bisa mendengarku? "

.

Sehun bisa melihat wajah Jongin yang tampak khawatir. Tangan Jongin menepuk pelan pipinya, sementara tangan lainnya memeluk tubuhnya. Wajah Sehun menempel di dada bidang Jongin dan rasanya hangat sekali.

.

" Sehun kau bisa mendeng— "

.

Di tengah-tengah kesadaran Sehun yang semakin menurun, Sehun berbisik pelan dan membuat kalimat Jongin tertahan di tenggorokannya.

.

.

.

.

." Jongin… aku… tidak per..nah..mem..ben…cimu "

.

.

.

Setelah itu Sehun tidak bisa lagi mendengar suara Jongin. yang bisa Sehun rasakan hanyalah sekelilingnya yang mulai menggelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mengerang perlahan. Matanya perlahan terbuka dan ia mendapati dirinya sudah terbaring di atas kasur yang empuk. Nuansa ruangan di sekelilingnya pun tidak asing.

.

Ini adalah kamarnya.

.

Tubuh Sehun dibalut dengan selimut hangat. Sehun mengarahkan tangannya ke kepalanya dan mendapati sebuah handuk basah menempel disana.

.

Sehun menghela nafasnya. Kejadian di pesta tadi kembali terbayang di kepalanya. Seingat Sehun, tadi ia pingsan di tengah-tengah pesta dan Sehun tidak tahu bagaimana bisa ia berakhir di ruang tidurnya. Mungkinkah seseorang membawanya kesini?

Tiba-tiba saja sosok Jongin terbayang di pikirannya. Apakah mungkin Jongin yang membawanya kembali ke rumahnya? Karena seingat Sehun, ia pingsan di pelukan Jongin.

Meskipun saat itu Sehun dalam keadaan setengah sadar, tapi Sehun masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas ekspresi wajah Jongin. Sehun belum pernah melihat Jongin dengan ekspresi wajah seperti itu. Banyak pertanyaan mulai bersarang di kepalanya. Apakah tadi Jongin begitu khawatir karena Sehun tiba-tiba jatuh dihadapannya? apakah Jongin yang membawanya pulang ke rumah? siapa yang menyelimuti dan meletakan handuk basah di kepalanya? Apakah Jongin yang melakukan itu semua? apakah—

.

.

.

" kau sudah bangun? "

.

.

.

Sehun tersentak kaget. Sebuah suara tiba-tiba muncul dan arah suara itu berasal dari sebelahnya.

.

Sehun dengan segera mengarahkan kepalanya ke sebelahnya dan matanya terbuka lebar.

.

.

.

" bagaimana perasaanmu? Sudah membaik? "

.

.

.

Sehun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Berusaha memperjelas apa yang kini ada di hadapan matanya.

.

Deg

.

Deg

.

Deg

.

Deg

.

Deg

.

.

.

Jongin.

Sejak kapan Jongin ada di sampingnya?

.

.

.

Sehun menelan ludahnya. Pipinya mulai memanas karena Sehun baru menyadari bahwa jarak antara wajahnya dan Jongin sangat dekat sampai-sampai Sehun bisa melihat pantulan wajahnya di bola mata Jongin.

.

.

.

Oh, dan Sehun juga baru sadar ternyata tangan Jongin melingkar di pinggangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Apa ini mimpi?

.

.

.

* * *

**TADAAAA CHAPTER FIVE END UP! HOPE YOU LIKE IT ^^ SEMOGA TIDAK MENGECEWAKAN ._.**

**mari balas review ^^**

**Kim Jae So Zhang Jae So : **waw.. bikini? lol. ini saya update, semoga suka :)

**BBCnindy : **kyungsoo nya sama aku aja hehe ini saya update, semoga makin gereget(?)

**park chaesoo : **yepp, ini aku update chingu, semoga suka ^^

**Rachma99 : **ini saya update, tapi maaf ga kilat ._.

**KEEPBEEF CHIKEN CHUBU : **ditendang? lol. aku juga fujoshi akut kok, kita sama ^^

**Lee soo :** tidak apa-apa ^^ terimakasih sudah mau review ^^

**ChoEunHye12 :** EONNI AKU SUDAH UPDATE! JADI EONNI GAUSAH JUALAN TEMPE LAGI HAHAHA :D

**Kadera : **yes, milk and coffe ^^ perfect!

**rinie hun : **waah.. gomaoyo~ semoga suka dengan chapter ini ^^

**Shim Agassi : **ini saya update, semoga suka :)

**christina : **terimakasih supportnya :') ini saya update, semoga suka~

**minri :** sudah lanjutttt ^^

**anggi love sekai :** ini next chapnya, tapi mian ga cepet ._.

**violin diaz :** ini kaihun :) saya update, semoga suka ^^

**BlackLine :** ini yaoi kok, diselipin straight gapapa lah, biar rame :)

**Seo Shin Young :** apa di chap ini sudah banyak adegan kaihunnya? ._. hehe

**oniiex :** salam kenal juga ^^ terimakasih sudah bilang bagus hehe :) apa di chap ini sudah banyak kaihun momennya? ._.

**hanifahsalmad :** haha aku juga gasuka kai jadi uke. ga cocok dan rasanya agak menggelikan(?) hehe dan terimakasih mau bilang ini bagus :') terharu~ ini aku update chap 5, semoga suka ._.

**Naochan :** hoho cepat lambat jawaban itu akan terkuak *senyumevil* saya update chap 5, semoga suka ^^

**YoungChanBiased :** ehehe gapapa kok ^^ maaf saya lama updatenya, biasalah.. terkadang sekolah itu something sekali -_- dan ini saya update :D semoga suka ^^

**KaiHunShipper :** SUDAH, ^^

**Aul Ondubu :** waw terimakasih ^^ ini saya update, semoga suka ^^ hehe, baekhyun nanti menyusul :)

**Miyuk :** Sudah update kaka ^^ semoga suka :D

**KkamJongin :** wah terimakasih :D ini saya update :D semoga suka ^^

**aegyosehunnie :** hoho ada alasan mengapa kai begitu hehe ^^ ini saya update semoga suka :D

.

**sekali lagi terimakasih untuk semua readers yang sudah mau review dan memberi semangat :') terimakasiiiiiiiiih *bowbow***

**oh dan saya mau mengucapkan HAPPY KYU DAY! ^^ Cho Kyuhyun semakin evil dan semakin tua yaaaaa~ hehehe**

**feel free to join me on twitter ainaniT mention for follback :)**

**oh dan untuk ff On Rainy Day sedang dalam proses, semoga cepat publish ^^**

**.**

**sekali lagi terimakasih untuk semua~~~~~**

**annyeong~**

***bow***


	6. Chapter 6

**ANNYEONG ^^**

**Choi Giah Imnida~**

**hahahahahahahaha saya adalah author yang datang dan pergi begitu saja.**

**mian karena sudah kelamaan update ya, saya merasa bersalah TT^TT**

**anyhow, saya juga tidak tahu adakah yang menunggu ff ini, tapi yaaaaaaa tidak ada salahnya melanjutkan ^^**

**Disclaimer :**

**Lee Jinki is MINE!****  
**

**Pairing : KaiHun/Sekai, ChanHun, dll**  
**  
Warning :  
YAOI, Gaje, alur kecepetan, Typoooos**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**dear readers, bagi yang sudah membaca chap 5 pasti menemukan kejanggalan tentang bagaimana sehun bisa sampai di kamar tidurnya bukan? hehe**

* * *

Chanyeol menyesap minumannya perlahan. Terjebak di tengah-tengah kumpulan manager perusahaan besar bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan baginya. Memang pesta perayaan SM corporation ini dibuat untuk menjalin hubungan baik dengan perusahaan lain dan seharusnya Chanyeol bisa memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk berhubungan lebih baik dengan rival-rivalnya, hanya saja sejak awal Chanyeol memiliki tujuan lain yang sebenarnya ingin ia lakukan di pesta ini. Maka berada di antara petinggi-petinggi perusahan besar seoul bukanlah prioritas utama baginya.

Chanyeol mengarahkan matanya yang besar untuk menerawang ruang pesta. Suasana tampak semakin riuh dan tidak karuan. Banyak pegawai yang mulai berdansa liar mengikuti alunan music random yang dimainkan di panggung utama. Sesekali ia memicingkan matanya untuk memperjelas penglihatannya, meneliti satu per satu orang-orang yang ada di tengah-tengah pesta. Namun semuanya terasa percuma karena ia sama sekali tidak menemukan orang yang ia cari. Di hatinya terselip perasaan bersalah dan menyesal.

Sejak sampai di ruang pesta ini Chanyeol sama sekali tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk berbaur dan menikmati pesta. Ia harus bergabung dengan golongan petinggi perusahaan untuk membahas prospek kerjasama ke depannya. Dan karena hal itulah ia kehilangan Sehun.

Kemana Sehun?

Batin Chanyeol bertanya-tanya. Chanyeol takut terjadi sesuatu yang tidak baik pada Sehun karena bagaimana pun Sehun masih berstatus pegawai baru di SM Corporation. Bagaimana bila Sehun tersesat di tengah-tengah pesta? Bagaimana bila ada yang berbuat tidak-tidak padanya? Bagaimana bila hal buruk terjadi padanya? Pikiran-pikiran seperti itu hanya membuat Chanyeol merasa semakin khawatir.

Tapi sialnya, sekali lagi ia kembali dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa ia tidak bisa pergi begitu saja meninggalkan golongannya. Chanyeol bukan tipe orang yang begitu saja meninggalkan kewajibannya hanya untuk bersenang-senang atau dalam hal ini untuk mencari Sehun. maka Chanyeol menepis seluruh rasa khawatirnya dan mencoba percaya bahwa Sehun baik-baik saja dan mungkin saja Sehun sedang menikmati pesta ini.

Chanyeol kembali memfokuskan pikirannya pada perbincangan yang sedang terjadi diantara rival-rivalnya yang lain. Ia menyesap minumannya lagi dan mendengarkan seksama. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika dari arah belakang seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

.

" Chanyeol oppa! "

.

Chanyeol sontak membalikan tubuhnya dan betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol ketika orang yang ternyata menepuk pundaknya adalah orang yang paling tidak ingin Chanyeol temui di pesta ini.

" Ji…Jiyoung? "

Jiyoung dengan busananya yang elegan berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol. Bibir merahnya merekah lebar membentuk senyuman manis.

" Hai oppa! Aku tidak menyangka bisa menemukanmu di sini. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? "

Jiyoung berucap sumringah sambil berjinjit sedikit. Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan jiyoung.

_._

_Tentu saja aku ada di sini. Aku manager di perusahaan ini._

.

" emmm… seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Apa… Jongin mengajakmu? "

Chanyeol dapat melihat raut wajah Jiyoung yang langsung berubah ketika ia menyebut nama Jongin.

" emm… ya begitulah. Hanya saja Jongin tiba-tiba menghilang. Aku sejak tadi mencarinya tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa menemukannya. Aku malah… menemukanmu. "

Jiyoung menundukan kepalanya sambil sesekali membentuk pout sementara Chanyeol hanya memandang Jiyoung dengan tatapan miris. Gadis cantik seperti dia harus terlunta-lunta di tengah-tengah pesta yang baginya awam sementara kekasihnya hilang entah kemana. Chanyeol bisa membayangkan hal yang sama pada Sehun. pasti kondisi Sehun tidak jauh berbeda dengan Jiyoung sekarang. Itu membuatnya semakin khawatir.

" kau tidak mencoba menghubunginya? Mungkin Jongin sedang sibuk dengan rekan-rekan kerjanya yang lain "

" aku sudah menghubunginya. Tapi dia tidak mengangkat teleponku "

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia dihadapkan pada situasi yang tidak tepat. Chanyeol bisa saja menyuruh Jiyoung untuk pergi dan mulai berbaur di pesta ini daripada terus menerus mencari Jongin, tapi di satu sisi hatinya sedikit iba pada Jiyoung. Chanyeol yakin satu-satunya orang yang Jiyoung kenal di pesta ini hanyalah dia. Tapi tidak mungkin jika Chanyeol harus menemani Jiyoung di pesta ini. Untuk apa Chanyeol harus menemani Jiyoung? Jiyoung tidak datang bersamanya ke sini. Jikalau pun ia harus melakukan hal lain, lebih baik ia pergi mencari Sehun.

" emm… jadi, sekarang kau mau apa? "

Chanyeol mulai bertanya ragu-ragu. Chanyeol berharap semoga Jiyoung tidak memintanya untuk menemaninya di pesta ini. Jika itu benar-benar terjadi, Chanyeol tidak tahu harus—

" kau bisa menemaniku? "

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya. Benar saja.

Chanyeol menatap wajah Jiyoung lekat-lekat. Jujur saja, wajah Jiyoung tampak cantik malam ini. Make upnya lembut dan sempurna. Pakaian yang ia kenakan sangat serasi di tubuhnya. Tapi tetap saja, semua itu bukanlah lagi hal yang akan membuat hati Chanyeol terketuk. Meskipun kenyataannya ia pernah mencintai Jiyoung dengan sepenuh hatinya, itu adalah masa lalu. Chanyeol selalu berharap bahwa setelah hubungan mereka berakhir, mereka tidak perlu bertemu kembali. Tapi kenyataan yang sekarang ada justru Chanyeol malah harus menemani Jiyoung di pesta ini. Batinnya berkecamuk antara iya dan tidak. Iya karena rasa ibanya pada Jiyoung. tidak karena Chanyeol memang tidak mau melakukan itu.

" oppa? Kenapa diam? Apa… kau tidak mau menemaniku? Emm… kalau begitu tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan memaksa "

Jiyoung mulai menundukan kembali wajahnya. Dan hal itu malah membuat hati chanyeol semakin miris. Di dalam hatinya ia mengumpat Kim Jongin. lelaki kurang ajar yang menelantarkan kekasihnya sendiri dan membuat Chanyeol terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini.

" hmm… aku rasa… tidak apa-apa. Kau… bisa diam di sini. Aku akan menemanimu "

Chanyeol berusaha meyakinkan suaranya agar tidak terdengar seperti terpaksa. Dan tampaknya sandiwaranya sukses karena setelah mendengar kalimatnya Jiyoung langsung tersenyum lebar.

" waaaa… benarkah? Aaaaaa~ terimakasih oppa! Oppa memang daebak! "

Jiyoung mengacungkan kedua jempolnya di hadapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya meresponnya dengan senyuman kecil.

" emmmm oppa, kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita pergi melihat-lihat pesta ini? Aku belum terlalu menikmatinya sejak datang ke sini. Otte? Kau mau? "

Belum sempat Chanyeol menolak permintaan Jiyoung, lengannya sudah ditarik oleh Jiyoung dan tubuhnya perlahan terseret menjauh dari gerombolannya.

" Ji…Jiyoung… tunggu… aku harus… "

Chanyeol berusaha melepaskan lengannya dari tangan Jiyoung namun tangan Jiyoung mengapit lengannya dengan kuat dan langkahnya terus membawa Chanyeol masuk ke kerumunan tamu pesta.

" Ji…Jiyoung dengarkan… aku tidak bisa— "

" oppa! Ayo kita pergi mendekat ke panggung. Kita harus berduet bersama di sana! "

" Jiyoung, lepaskan aku dulu aku harus— "

" WAAAH! Lihat oppa, panggungnya penuh sekali! "

" jiyoung aku mohon dengar, aku— "

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang. Seperti dugaannya, ini semua adalah ide buruk. Seharusnya sejak awal Chanyeol menolak menemani Jiyoung. bukannya Chanyeol tidak mau berbaur di pesta ini, Chanyeol sangat ingin bersenang-senang di pesta ini. Tapi bukan dengan Jiyoung.

Chanyeol terdiam pasrah. Ia tidak lagi berusaha melepaskan lengannya dari pelukan Jiyoung dan membiarkan Jiyoung membawanya terus masuk ke kerumunan tamu pesta. Alunan music mulai semakin keras terdengar dan Chanyeol dapat merasakan tubuh Jiyoung bergerak halus mengikuti irama lagu yang di putar.

Untuk beberapa detik pertama Chanyeol masih terdiam dan hanya membuang tatapannya ke kerumunan tamu pesta di sekitarnya. Namun kemudian matanya tanpa sadar jatuh ke salah sudut dari ruang pesta. Di sudut ruangan itu Chanyeol dapat melihat kerumunan orang yang tampak tidak wajar. Memang seluruh tamu undangan saat ini bergerombol dan membentuk sebuah kerumunan. Hanya saja kerumunan orang yang Chanyeol lihat saat ini terlihat janggal. Seperti ada sesuatu yang terjadi di sana.

" Jiyoung. Jiyoung lepaskan aku dulu "

Chanyeol dengan segera melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Jiyoung dan seketika pula pergi meninggalkan Jiyoung menuju kerumunan janggal itu.

" oh! Oppa! Kau mau kemana? Chanyeol oppa! "

Jiyoung berteriak kecil memanggil nama Chanyeol namun Chanyeol tidak memperdulikannya. Pada akhirnya Jiyoung ikut berlari menyusul Chanyeol menuju kerumunan itu.

Entah kenapa ada perasaan aneh di hati Chanyeol ketika langkahnya perlahan semakin mendekat ke kerumunan itu. ada perasaan yang membuncah di dadanya dan membuatnya sesak. Seperti ada sesuatu yang salah yang terjadi di kerumunan itu. langkahnya terus mendekat namun ia masih belum bisa melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di sana karena terhalang oleh kerumunan orang yang berkeliling di tempat itu.

" oppa! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Oppa tunggu! "

Sayup-sayup dari belakang Chanyeol masih dapat mendengar suara Jiyoung yang memanggil namanya. Namun Chanyeol terlalu focus pada kerumunan orang itu. Jaraknya masih terpaut cukup jauh dari kerumunan janggal itu. namun beruntung Chanyeol menemukan salah satu pegawai yang berada pada divisinya. Chanyeol menepuk pundak pegawai tersebut.

" emm… permisi. Kenapa di sana tampak sangat ribut? Apa yang terjadi? "

Sang pegawai yang Chanyeol tepuk pundaknya menengok ke arah Chanyeol. Ada sedikit raut wajah terkejut di wajahnya. Pegawai itu menundukan badannya sedikit untuk memberi hormat kemudian mengangkat kepalanya lagi.

" aaaah… manager-nim. Di sana ada seseorang yang pingsan "

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar jawaban dari pegawai tersebut.

" pingsan? Di tengah-tengah pesta ini? Siapa yang pingsan? Apa pegawai kita? "

Chanyeol mulai menginterogasi pegawai tersebut dan entah kenapa dadanya terasa semakin sesak.

" ne, aku tidak begitu tahu tentang kejadiannya. Tapi memang dia tiba-tiba pingsan di pesta ini dan— "

" siapa yang pingsan? "

" eoh.. ne? "

" aku Tanya siapa yang pingsan? "

"…uuh… aku rasa pegawai baru yang baru saja masuk ke divisi kita. "

Chanyeol terdiam. Hatinya mulai di penuhi dengan perasaan yang makin tidak karuan.

.

Pegawai baru?

Di divisinya?

.

" umm… manager-nim, kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa kau— "

Tanpa mendengarkan kelanjutan dari kalimat pegawainya, Chanyeol langsung melesat menuju kerumunan orang-orang itu. ia tidak peduli meski ia harus menabrak dan mendorong orang lain yang menghalangi jalannya. Yang sekarang Chanyeol butuhkan hanyalah memastikan siapa yang sebenarnya pingsan.

_pegawai baru?_

_Pegawai baru? Jangan bilang…_

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia telah berhasil melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada di sana. Matanya membulat lebar ketika melihat apa yang ada di depan matanya. Seseorang terbaring lemah dalam pelukan orang lain. dan semua rasa sesak dan khawatir di dadanya terjawab.

.

" Oh Sehun …. OH SEHUN! "

.

Chanyeol segera berlari mendekati tubuh Sehun yang terkapar lemas. Ia tidak memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang terkejut melihat reaksinya. Ia juga tidak peduli dengan orang yang sedang memeluk tubuh Sehun. Chanyeol dengan sigap mengambil alih tubuh Sehun dari pelukan orang itu, namun tiba-tiba saja gerakannya terhenti ketika lengannya di genggam oleh seseorang.

" apa yang akan kau lakukan? "

Suara itu dingin. Dan Chanyeol tidak perlu bertanya siapa pemilik suara itu.

" aku akan membawanya. Kau bisa melepaskannya sekarang Kim Jongin "

Chanyeol melepaskan lengannya dari genggaman Jongin dan mulai memindahkan Sehun ke punggungnya. Kemudian dengan sigap berdiri dan berlari pergi meninggalkan kerumunan orang yang masih berkumpul di sekitarnya.

Jongin mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Memandangi tubuh sehun yang perlahan menjauh. Beban yang semula ada di lengannya kini terasa kosong. Dan Jongin hanya bisa terdiam dalam posisi berlututnya.

" Jongin-ah? "

Sebuah suara tidak asing hadir di pendengaran Jongin dan tidak berapa lama kemudian sebuah lengan hinggap di pundaknya.

" Jongin aku mencarimu kemana-mana. apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kenapa kau berlutut? Berdirilah "

Jiyoung membantu Jongin untuk berdiri dengan menggenggam lengan atas Jongin. namun Jongin menepisnya pelan kemudian berdiri dengan kekuatannya sendiri.

" Jongin, kau… tidak apa-apa? Jongin-ah? "

Suara Jiyoung masih terdengar jelas di telinga Jongin namun Jongin tidak memperdulikan pertanyaannya. Jongin hanya bisa menatap kosong ke arah perginya Chanyeol. dan untuk kedua kalinya Jiyoung menepuk pundak Jongin.

Bagaikan sebuah petir kilat yang tiba-tiba menyambar. Jongin seketika teringat akan perkataan Sehun. perkataan yang entah kenapa membuat dada Jongin bergemuruh.

.

_Jongin… aku… tidak per..nah..mem..ben…cimu_

.

Dan Jongin dapat membayangkan dengan jelas wajah Sehun ketika mengucapkan kalimat itu. entah kenapa hal itu terus melekat di pikiran Jongin. wajahnya dan kalimatnya tidak hentinya berputar di kepala Jongin.

" sial! "

Jongin mengumpat pelan kemudian tanpa buang waktu ia segera berlari meninggalkan pesta itu. Jongin berlari mengikuti kemana Chanyeol membawa Sehun pergi. Jongin tidak peduli dengan Jiyoung yang kini sibuk memanggil-manggil namanya. Yang Jongin butuhkan hanyalah melihat keadaan Sehun saat ini.

Jongin terus berlari. Nafasnya menderu cepat. Jongin juga tidak tahu kemana Chanyeol membawa Sehun pergi. Mungkinkah Chanyeol hendak membawa Sehun pulang? Seketika saat pikiran itu bergelayut di kepalanya tanpa buang waktu Jongin segera memacu langkahnya lebih cepat menuju pintu keluar SM Corporation.

Udara dingin malam menyambut tubuh Jongin ketika ia sampai di luar gedung SM Corporation. nafasnya terengah-engah. Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar lapangan parkir SM Corporation, berusaha mencari dimana mobil Chanyeol. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukannya, karena mobil Chanyeol terparkir tidak jauh dari pintu masuk SM Corporation. Jongin dapat melihat Chanyeol yang perlahan meletakan Sehun di kursi penumpang.

Jongin berlari lagi menuju mobil Chanyeol dan tanpa basa-basi ia langsung meraih lengan Chanyeol ketika Chanyeol baru saja hendak membuka pintu menuju jok supir. Chanyeol terbelalak kaget ketika mengetahui Jongin berada di sampingnya.

" Park Chanyeol, kau mau membawanya kemana? "

Nafas Jongin masih terengah-engah dan sedikit peluh menets di dahinya. Chanyeol dengan paksa melepaskan genggaman tangan Jongin di lengannya.

.

" aku akan membawanya pulang ke rumahku. Aku akan merawatnya— "

" Dia tinggal bersamaku! Kenapa kau harus membawanya ke rumahmu? "

.

Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya mendengar ucapan Jongin. kemudian tertawa kecil.

.

" Kim Jongin, kau pikir orang sepertimu bisa merawat orang sakit? Hanya untuk berlaku baik pada orang sehat saja kau tidak bisa. "

" itu bukan urusanmu. Dia tinggal bersamaku dan sudah seharusnya dia pulang ke rumahku. Kau tidak punya hak untuk membawanya pergi "

Kalimat Jongin masih datar dan dingin dan entah kenapa itu membuat Chanyeol geram. Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

" Jadi sekarang serahkan dia padaku karena aku akan membawanya pulang. "

.

Jongin baru saja hendak membuka pintu mobil Chanyeol ketika gerak tangannya di hentikan oleh tangan Chanyeol.

.

" ya Kim Jongin, bukankah kau datang ke pesta ini dengan orang lain? bagaimana mungkin kau akan meninggalkan kekasihmu sendirian? "

.

Jongin membelalakan matanya ketika mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Barulah Jongin ingat bahwa Jiyoung masih ada di hall pesta.

.

" Sesuai permintaanmu aku akan mengantar Sehun ke rumahmu. Tapi seharusnya kau sadar diri Kim Jongin, kau seharusnya bisa menjadi kekasih yang baik daripada harus repot-repot mengurusi orang lain. Jika Jiyoung masih kekasihku aku tidak akan menelantarkannya di tengah-tengah pesta kemudian membiarkannya pulang sendiri. tapi bukankah dia kekasihmu? jadi janganlah menjadi pria yang brengsek Kim Jongin. "

Jongin menelan ludahnya. Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya saling berpandangan dan saling melempar tatapan benci. Kemudian dengan cepat Chanyeol menghempaskan lengan Jongin dari genggamannya. Masuk ke dalam mobilnya kemudian melesat pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang hanya bisa berdiri terpaku. Angin malam berhembus lagi, menerpa wajah Jongin seiring dengan mobil Chanyeol yang berjalan semakin menjauh hingga hilang dari pandangannya.

.

...

.

Mobil Jongin merapat di depan gerbang rumah Jiyoung. Jongin menginjak rem mobilnya perlahan hingga mobilnya berhenti. Ia menarik rem tangannya kemudian mematikan mesin mobil.

" Kita sudah sampai. Kau boleh turun"

Kalimat Jongin datar dan pandangannya kosong menatap ke depan jalan. Jiyoung memandangi Jongin sejenak sebelum melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang melindungi tubuhnya.

" emm… terimakasih untuk malam ini Jongin-ah. Aku senang kau bisa mengajakku ke pesta perayaan SM Corporation "

Jiyoung berucap pelan sambil menatap Jongin ragu-ragu. Namun Jongin sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya. Jongin tetap menatap kosong jalan dihadapannya. ada jeda yang terselip di antara keduanya sampai akhirnya Jongin membuka mulutnya.

" keluarlah. Ini sudah malam "

Dan dengan itu Jiyoung hanya bisa menghela nafas. Jiyoung membuka pintu mobil kemudian turun. Tidak berapa lama setelah ia turun, Jongin langsung memacu mobilnya lagi. Meninggalkan Jiyoung di depan rumahnya tanpa sedikit pun mengucap selamat tinggal. Jiyoung memandangi mobil Jongin yang terus melaju pergi kemudian menghilang di tikungan. Ia menghela nafas lagi sebelum akhirnya membuka gerbang rumahnya dan masuk ke dalam.

.

...

.

Jongin melempar kunci mobilnya ke atas sofa di ruang tamu kemudian segera melesat menuju kamar Sehun. ia mendapati pintu kamar Sehun sudah terbuka, dan di dalamnya Jongin dapat melihat Sehun yang tertidur lelap di atas kasurnya dengan selimut yang menutupi seluruh badannya. Chanyeol duduk di pinggir ranjang Sehun sambil sesekali mengusap pelipis Sehun.

" kau bisa pulang sekarang. Aku yang akan merawatnya "

Suara Jongin terdengar agak parau dan itu membuat Chanyeol tersentak kaget. Chanyeol menatap Jongin yang kini tengah berdiri di bibir pintu kamar Sehun.

" apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Pulanglah "

Jongin mulai meninggikan suaranya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol masih ingin mendampingi Sehun, tetapi Chanyeol tidak ingin bermasalah dengan Kim Jongin saat ini. Maka Chanyeol hanya bisa menuruti Jongin. Chanyeol mengarahkan kembali pandangannya pada wajah Sehun yang kini sedang tertidur, dibetulkannya letak handuk basah yang kini bertengger di dahi Sehun kemudian ia menaikan selimut Sehun sampai menutupi bibirnya agar Sehun tidak kedinginan. Kemudian ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

" aku sudah memanggil dokter dan dokter memberikan Sehun beberapa obat untuk diminum. Mungkin tengah malam nanti ia akan terbangun dan kau harus memberikan obat itu untuknya. Aku berharap kau bisa merawatnya dengan baik "

Chanyeol berucap pada Jongin ketika ia hendak keluar dari kamar Sehun. Jongin dapat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol tapi Jongin tidak menatap wajahnya. Kemudian Jongin bergumam pelan.

" saat kau keluar tutup pintunya yang rapat "

Dan dengan itu Jongin berjalan mendekati kasur dan duduk di tenpat yang sama yang sebelumnya di duduki oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengepalkan lagi tangannya. Sebenarnya Jauh di lubuk hatinya ia tidak percaya Jongin dapat merawat Sehun dengan baik. tapi ia mencoba menepis pikiran itu dan akhirnya berlalu pergi. Tidak berapa lama kemudian Jongin dapat mendengar suara pintu rumah yang di tutup. Jongin menghela nafasnya lega.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah Sehun. mata Sehun tertutup rapat dan wajahnya tampak agak memerah. Jongin dengan ragu-ragu mengarahkan tangannya ke wajah Sehun. ia menyentuh pipi Sehun pelan dan Jongin bisa merasakan sensasi panas di telapak tangannya.

Jongin meraih handuk basah dari dahi Sehun. ia merendamnya lagi di baskom yang terdapat di atas meja di sebelah ranjang Sehun. ia memeras handuk itu kemudian mengusapkannya ke wajah dan leher Sehun. terakhir ia mengusap poni Sehun dan meletakan handuk basah itu di dahinya.

" hmm… eom.. eomma.. "

Sehun mengigau. Wajah Sehun sedikit mengerut dan dari mulutnya terlantun naman ibunya. Meskipun Jongin tidak begitu mengerti dengan hubungan antara Sehun dan Ibunya, tapi jika melihat keadaan Sehun saat ini Jongin tahu bahwa Sehun sangat mencintai ibunya.

Jongin menghela nafasnya lagi. Kemudian seketika terlintas di kepala Jongin tentang ucapan Sehun yang pernah dilontarkannya dulu. Sehun pernah mengatakan padanya bahwa setiap malam ibunya selalu mengusap perutnya saat ia tidur dan itu selalu mebuat Sehun merasa tenanag. Jongin juga kembali mengingat hal yang pernah terjadi beberapa waktu lalu ketika ia mengusap perut Sehun dan tertidur bersama Sehun di kamar ini.

Itu adalah hal yang tidak terduga. Jongin sendiri sampai sekarang belum tahu alasan mengapa ia mau mengusap perut sehun dan tertidur bersamanya. Jongin seakan-akan melakukan itu tanpa sadar.

Jongin menatap lagi wajah Sehun. wajahnya kini sudah kembali tenang dan itu mebuat Jongin merasakan getar-getar aneh di relung dadanya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mebuat dada Jongin ingin meledak. Jongin mengarahkan tangannya lagi untuk mengusap pipi Sehun pelan.

Tanpa sempat berpikir untuk mengganti bajunya, Jongin bangkit dari posisi duduknya kemudian perlahan pergi menuju sisi lain dari kasur Sehun. ia dengan ragu membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Sehun kemudian perlahan tangannya mulai naik ke perut Sehun. Jongin mendekatkan tubuhnya lebih dekat hingga ia bisa memeluk perut Sehun. Wajah mereka begitu dekat dan selama hidupnya, Jongin belum pernah melakukan hal semacam ini. Jongin perlahan menutup matanya kemudian berbisik .

" Mianhae "

.

...

.

Sehun mengerang perlahan. Matanya perlahan terbuka dan ia mendapati dirinya sudah terbaring di atas kasur yang empuk. Nuansa ruangan di sekelilingnya pun tidak asing.

Ini adalah kamarnya.

Tubuh Sehun dibalut dengan selimut hangat. Sehun mengarahkan tangannya ke kepalanya dan mendapati sebuah handuk basah menempel disana.

Sehun menghela nafasnya mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya sampai ia bisa dalam kondisi seperti ini. Seingat Sehun, tadi ia berada di ruang pesta dengan kondisi badan yang buruk kemudian pingsan di tengah-tengah pesta dan Sehun tidak tahu bagaimana bisa ia berakhir di ruang tidurnya. Mungkinkah seseorang membawanya kesini?

Tiba-tiba saja sosok Jongin lansung terbayang di pikirannya. Apakah mungkin Jongin yang membawanya kembali ke rumahnya? Karena seingat Sehun, ia pingsan di pelukan Jongin.

Meskipun saat itu Sehun dalam keadaan setengah sadar, tapi Sehun masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas ekspresi wajah Jongin. Sehun belum pernah melihat Jongin dengan ekspresi wajah seperti itu. Banyak pertanyaan mulai bersarang di kepalanya. Apakah tadi Jongin begitu khawatir karena Sehun tiba-tiba jatuh dihadapannya? apakah Jongin yang membawanya pulang ke rumah? siapa yang menyelimuti dan meletakan handuk basah di kepalanya? Apakah Jongin yang melakukan itu semua? apakah—

" kau sudah bangun? "

Sehun tersentak kaget. Sebuah suara tiba-tiba muncul dan arah suara itu berasal dari sebelahnya.

Sehun dengan segera mengarahkan kepalanya ke sebelahnya dan matanya terbuka lebar.

" bagaimana perasaanmu? Sudah membaik? "

Sehun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Berusaha memperjelas apa yang kini ada di hadapan matanya.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jongin.

Sejak kapan Jongin ada di sampingnya?

Sehun menelan ludahnya. Pipinya mulai memanas karena Sehun baru menyadari bahwa jarak antara wajahnya dan Jongin sangat dekat sampai-sampai Sehun bisa melihat pantulan wajahnya di bola mata Jongin.

Oh, dan Sehun juga baru sadar ternyata tangan Jongin melingkar di pinggangnya. Apa ini mimpi?

.

" hey? Kau tidak apa-apa kan? "

.

Wajah Jongin yang masih setengah mengantuk perlahan mendekat ke wajah Sehun dan itu membuat Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya secara reflek.

" uuh… aku… "

Belum sempat Sehun melanjutkan kalimatnya Jongin sudah bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Sehun menghela nafas lega karena akhirnya ia tidak terperangkap lagi dalam posisi tidur yang entah bagaimana Sehun juga tidak tahu bisa terjadi.

" aku rasa kau harus minum obat "

Jongin berucap cepat sambil membuang mukanya kemudian beranjak pergi keluar dari kamar Sehun. Sehun yang masih terheran-heran dengan sikap Jongin hanya bisa melongo dengan alis yang sedikit terangkat.

Sehun melirik jam weker yang bertengger di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Jarum jamnya menunjukan pukul setengah tiga pagi. Sehun mengerang perlahan kemudian mencoba bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Kepalanya masih terasa berputar namun tubuhnya sudah terasa membaik.

" bagaimana aku bisa berakhir di sini? "

Sehun berucap pada dirinya sendiri sambil memijit pelan dahinya yang masih terasa pusing. Sehun melirik sisi lain tempat tidurnya yang sebelumnya di isi oleh Jongin.

" cih, dasar Kim Jongin mesum. Sudah dua kali aku bangun dengan posisi seperti tadi. Menggelikan "

Sehun memeluk tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya kemudian bergidik geli mengingat tentang posisi tidurnya tadi. Sehun juga tidak tahu bagaimana bisa ia berakhir dengan posisi seperti itu lagi? Ewwwwwhh.

Tidak berapa lama Kim Jongin kembali masuk ke kamar Sehun dengan segelas air putih hangat di tangannya. Jongin mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali ketika melihat Sehun yang sedang menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

" hey? Kau kenapa? apa kau merasa sakit lagi? "

Jongin dengan hati-hati meletakan gelas di atas meja kemudian duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Sehun. Sehun yang terkejut dengan kehadiran Jongin hanya melempar senyum malas.

" aaah… tidak aku hanya… sedang berpikir tentang sesuatu "

Jongin menatap wajah Sehun dengan seksama dan itu membuat Sehun merasa agak terintimidasi oleh tatapan Jongin. tatapan Jongin begitu lekat dan membuat sehun tidak bisa berkutik.

Jongin dengan gerakan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sehun. Sehun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali berusaha mencerna apa yang apa yang akan Jongin lakuakn. Wajah Jongin terus mendekat… mendekat… dan itu membuat Sehun bergidik.

" y..ya.. Kim Jongin, kau… kau mau apa? "

Sehun mulai menjauhkan wajahnya dari Jongin namun Jongin tak kunjung mengehentikan gerakan wajahnya. Wajah Jongin terus mendekat dan itu mebuat mata Sehun terbelalak.

" Kim.. Kim Jongin jangan macam-macam kau— "

" Hey "

Sehun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali ketika menyadari bahwa gerakan kepala Jongin sudah terhenti. Kini wajahnya dan Jongin terpaut jarak yang begitu dekat dan Sehun seakan-akan kehabisan nafas.

" kau sudah membaik kan? "

Sehun menelan air ludahnya kemudian mengangguk pelan. Dan dengan gerakan yang begitu cepat Jongin menarik lagi wajahnya meninggalkan Sehun pada posisi yang masih shock.

" baiklah. Minum obatmu dan kembali istirahat. Kau harus cepat sembuh "

Jongin melemparkan bungkus obat yang akan Sehun makan ke arah Sehun dan bungkus obat itu mendarat di pangkuan Sehun.

" aku sudah bawakan air hangat. Setelah minum obat kembalilah tidur. aku ada di kamarku kalau kau butuh sesuatu. Tapi usahakan jangan terlalu merepotkanku. Araseo? "

Jongin beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan pergi menuju pintu kamar Sehun. Sehun hanya bisa kembali melongo melihat sikap Jongin.

" pokoknya kau harus cepat sembuh. mengurus orang penyakitan itu tidak mudah terlebih lagi mengurus orang sepertimu. Aku tidak terlalu suka direpotkan "

Jongin membalikan lagi tubuhnya ketika ia telah sampai di ambang pintu kamar Sehun. dan ketika mendengar kalimat dari Jongin hati Sehun langsung terasa panas.

" kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengurusku kalau kau memang tidak mau! "

Sehun mendengus sebal kemudian dengan cepat ia menelan obatnya dan meneguk seluruh air yang diberikan Jongin sampai habis. Sehun meletakan kembali gelas itu di atas meja dengan suara dentuman yang cukup keras.

Jongin kembali menatap Sehun dari ambang pintu tempat ia berdiri. Tatapannya kini melembut memperhatikan Sehun yang kini sibuk menggerutu sendiri.

.

" Ya Oh Sehun, pokoknya kau harus cepat sem— "

" araseo araseo… aku mengerti! Kau memintaku cepat sembuh agar aku tidak merepotkanmu bukan? Ya aku paham. Sekarang pergilah "

.

Sehun menggerakan tangannya memerintahkan Jongin untuk segera pergi dari kamarnya namun yang Jongin lakukan hanyalah berdiri mematung di bibir pintu. Baru saja Sehun hendak membuka mulutnya lagi untuk menyuruh Jongin pergi, Jongin sudah berbicara terlebih dahulu.

.

" kalau kau cepat sembuh aku akan mengantarmu untuk bertemu dengan ibumu "

.

Dan dengan itu Jongin pergi meninggalkan kamar Sehun. Jongin menutup pintu kamar Sehun dan membiarkan Sehun yang kini hanya terdiam di atas tempat tidurnya.

* * *

**muahahahahahaha eotte? semoga setelah sekian lama tidak update chap ini tidak mengecewakan TT^TT**

**oh dan tampaknya saya tidak bisa membalas semua review yang masuk, tapi jeongmal gomawoyo bagi selruh reader yang sudah mau review ff ini. review kalian sangat berharga!**

**yang belum review? segera review yaaaaaaaaaa hehehehe.**

**oh dan khusus untu Cho Eun Hye eonni yang selalu nagih-nagih AKU UPDATE EON! AKU UDAH UPDATE NIH! hehehe semangat ya eon UNnya! aku mendoakanmu TT^TT**

**don't forget to review oke?**

**Gamsahamnida ^^ *bow***


	7. Chapter 7

**ANNYEONG ^^**

**Choi Giah Imnida~**

**HOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA **

**dan choigiah pun menggeliat keluar dari dalam kubur (?)**

**saya akui saya ini emang author biadab hikseu T^T **

**apakah ada yang menunggu ff ini dilanjutkan? ada ga yaaaaa... yang ada readersnya pada kabur semua :'((((**

**Sekali lagi mohon maaf yg sebesar-besarnya karena baru bisa apdet. akhir2 ini saya harus berubah jadi super human yg menghandle banyak hal.**

**terlebih saya miskin uang jd gabisa beli pulsa modem buat update #pulsauntukgiah**

**but akhirya saya tetap update dan melanjutkan ff ini kan? hehe**

**jadi selamat menikmati ^^ :*****

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**LEE JIN KI IS GIAH"S HUBBY **

**Pairing : KaiHun/Sekai, ChanHun, dll**  
**  
Warning :  
YAOI, Gaje, alur kecepetan, Typoooos, agak M (this chap)**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**warning : rated M for slighty SMUT**

* * *

" aaahhh….ahh..ngh "

Sehun menggeliat pelan. Sehun merasakan badannya semakin memanas dan deru napasnya mulai tak beraturan. Dengan sangat terampil mulut Jongin bergerak di lehernya. Mencium, menjilat dan tak jarang menghisap hingga menimbulkan bekas keunguan. Sehun berusa menahan erangannya dengan mengigit bibir bawahnya namun itu semua tak berguna. Di sisi lain Jongin tersenyum kecil mendengar respon yang dikeluarkan Sehun.

" Jongin…..ahh "

Sehun tak kuasa menahan desahannya lagi. Ia menyematkan jemarinya di helaian rambut Jongin sambil meremasnya pelan. Dan tindakan Sehun yang seperti itu malah membuat hasrat birahi Jongin semakin memuncak. Dengan gesit Jongin segera mengarahkan wajahnya ke atas kemudian melumat mulut Sehun dengan panas. Sehun hanya bisa mendesah tertahan di dalam mulut Jongin. Otak Jongin kini sudah terselimuti oleh kabut nafsu. Yang kini Jongin inginkan hanya merengkuh Sehun seutuhnya untuknya. Jongin mulai bergerilya di kedua paha Sehun. Jongin mengelus bagian dalam paha Sehun lembut dan membuat Sehun melepaskan pagutannya dari mulut Jongin.

" Jong… aah.. aku mohon "

Suara Sehun kini terdengar begitu desperate di telinga Jongin. Sebenarnya Jongin masih ingin bermain-main dengan Sehun. membuat Sehun terus memohon kepadanya. Tapi jongin sendiri tidakbisa menahan dirinya lagi. Maka dengan segera Jongin melucuti seluruh bajunya dan baju Sehun kemudian memulai penyatuannya dengan Sehun tanpa melakukan ministrasi.

" akkh! Jongin! nggh…. "

Sehun meremas seprai kasur ketika merasakan bagian bawahnya dihujam oleh seuatu yang keras dan besar. Rasanya sakit dan tidak nyaman sampai-sampai membuat Sehun menitikan air mata.

Jongin dengan napas terengah masih mencoba menghujamkan miliknya ke dalam lubang Sehun yang sempit. Baru merasakan sebagian miliknya berada di lubang Sehun saja sudah bisa membuat Jongin terbang ke langit ke tujuh. Rasanya benar-benar luar biasa. Sempit dan panas.

" Se….hun. kau Sem…pit Sekali! "

Jongin kembali menghujamkan miliknya dengan ritme yang lebih cepat. Miliknya semakin dalam terkubur dalam hot hole milik Sehun dan Jongin bagai merasakan surga. Jongin belum pernah merasakan hal seluar biasa ini sebelumnya. Kenikmatan yang belum pernah ia dapati di dunia ini. Begitu dalam dan membuat otak Jongin hanya tertuju pada nama Sehun.

" Fuck! Sehun. Fuck! "

Sementara itu Sehun yang semula mengerang kesakitan di bawah Jongin kini berubah menjadi begitu kacau. Matanya tertutup dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Tubuhnya menggelinjang setiap kali Jongin menghunus lubangnya. Mulut Sehun tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan desahan-desahan seksi yang membuat Jongin semakin terlempar ke surga.

" Sehun aku— "

.

.

.

.

_Waktunya bangun teman_

_Waktunya bangun teman _

_Waktunya bangun teman_

_Waktunya bangun teman_

.

.

.

" … "

_._

_._

_._

_Waktunya bangun teman_

_Waktunya bangun teman _

_Waktunya bangun teman_

_Waktunya bangun teman_

.

.

.

" … "

_._

_._

_._

_Waktunya bangun teman_

_Waktunya bangun teman _

_Waktunya bangun tem_—

.

Jongin menghempaskan tangannya ke atas jam weker di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Pandangannya menerawang ke langit-langit kamar mencoba memperjelas apa yang tadi terjadi. Jongin bisa merasakan keringat yang menyelubungi seluruh tubuhnya dan rasa basah di bagian miliknya. Semuanya tampak nyata tapi…..

" apa yang terjadi padaku? "

Jongin menelan ludahnya. Tangannya perlahan mengarah ke dahinya untuk mengusap peluhnya yang bercucuran tanpa ia sadari. Jantungnya berdegup kencang seakan-akan ingin keluar dari relung dadanya.

" Kim Jongin. Kau… Kau…. mimpi apa barusan? "

.

.

.

.

Sehun tersenyum dengan senang. Pagi ini pagi yang menyegarkan dan Sehun bisa merasakan tubuhnya semakin membaik setelah istirahat dan minum obat. Kini sehun sedang mengoleskan selai di roti tawar miliknya sambil menunggu coklat panasnya mendidih. Tak jarang Sehun bergumam pelan melantunkan beberapa lagu populer kesukaannya.

" waaah cokelat panasnya sudah jadi! "

Sehun bersorak girang ketika cokelat panas yang ia masak telah mendidih, kemudian ia menuangkan cokelat panasnya ke dalam mug keramik. Ia menghirup aroma cokelat yang begitu menyegarkan dan itu membuat moodnya semakin baik.

" Yummy! Cokelat! "

Sehun menyeruput cokelatnya sedikit sebelum menaruhnya di atas meja makan. Kemudian Sehun duduk dengan ceria di meja makan sambil mulai mengigit roti selainya. Menu sarapan pagi ini benar-benar terasa lezat di lidah sehun meskipun sekedar secangkir cokelat dan roti selai. Sambil terus mengunyah rotinya Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling rumah, tampaknya suasana rumah terlihat lebih sunyi dari biasanya. Ya, Sehun belum melihat kehadiran Kim Jongin pagi ini.

" Jongin kemana? Apa dia belum bangun? "

Hari ini adalah hari bekerja dan pada jam-jam pagi seperti ini Sehun dapat mendengar gemericik air shower dari kamar mandi di sebelah dapur. Jongin biasanya sudah bersiap-siap berangkat kerja, namun hari ini agak berbeda karena Jongin sama sekali belum menampakan batang hidungnya.

Sebersit pikiran terlintas di benak Sehun, apa mungkin karena Jongin begadang semalaman untuk menjaga Sehun yang sakit maka pagi ini ia terlambat bangun? Apakah Jongin masih begitu lelah? Berapa lama Jongin terjaga kemarin malam untuk menjaga Sehun? Jika semua pikirannya benar, maka itu membuat Sehun merasa benar-benar bersalah.

" Apa ini semua karenaku? "

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya tampak gelisah. Butuh waktu beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Sehun bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Sehun hendak membangunkan Jongin. Sehun tidak mau Jongin terlambat masuk kerja karena bangun kesiangan. Sehun akan meminta maaf pada Jongin karena membuat Jongin terjaga semalaman.

Baru saja Sehun hendak melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Jongin, terdengar derap langkah pelan diiringi suara menguap yang berat, dan sepersekian detik kemudian sosok Jongin muncul dengan penampilan seperti zombie. Muka mengantuk yang jelek, mata yang agak memerah, rambut yang berantakan dan baju kusut. Jongin membawa sebuah handuk di bahunya dan ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Sehun, raut wajah Jongin langsung berubah.

" Jo… Jongin "

Suara sehun pelan namun cukup jelas terdengar di telinga Jongin. keduanya saling berpandang-pandangan dari posisi berdiri masing-masing dengan ekspresi wajah yang berbeda. Sehun yang tampak khawatir dan Jongin yang terlihat shock bagaikan melihat malaikat kematian.

" kau… kau sudah bangun? Aku rasa kau agak kesiangan pagi ini "

Sehun menjilat sedikit bibir bawahnya merasa agak canggung karena Jongin sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempat berdirinya. Mata Jongin menatap lekat Sehun dengan tatapan yang masih horror dan itu membuat Sehun agak bingung.

" Jongin? kau baik-baik saja? "

Sehun melambaikan tangannya untuk menyadarkan Jongin yang tampaknya sudah seperti kerasukan roh dari kayangan. Itu sedikit membantu karena Jongin segera mengedipkan matanya dan memalingkan wajahnya. Sehun dapat melihat ada semburat kemerahan di pipi Jongin. entah itu benar atau hanya efek dari wajah Jongin yang masih berantakan seperti mayat hidup.

" aku… aku akan mandi "

Jongin dengan langkah kaki yang cepat langsung berjalan melewati meja makan tempat Sehun berdiri tanpa melirik sekali pun ke arah Sehun. Sehun memperhatikan sejenak sikap Jongin yang aneh dan mengangkat bahunya. Mungkin sebaiknya Sehun membuatkan Jongin sarapan pagi atau bekal saja daripada bingung-bingung memikirkan sikap Jongin yang agak berbeda pagi ini. Baru saja Sehun hendak membuka pintu kulkas ketika sebuah dentuman keras terdengar menggema seisi rumah.

BANGGGGGGGGGGG!

Sehun terperangah kaget. Suara itu datang dari arah kamar mandi dan dengan segera Sehun berlari menuju sumber suara. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mencapai kamar mandi dan hal pertama yang Sehun lihat adalah sosok seorang Kim Jongin yang terduduk di depan pintu kamar mandi sambil memegangi dahinya.

" Jo… Jongin? kau…. Oh? Kau tidak apa-apa? "

Sehun berjalan mendekati Jongin dan berlutut di sebelahnya. Sehun celingak-celinguk memperhatikan wajah Jongin yang menorehkan ekspresi kesakitan.

" isshh…. Kenapa pintu kamar mandinya terkunci dari luar? Biasanya tidak. Aish… ini menyakitkan! " Jongin mencak-mencak di tengah rasa kesakitannya. Tangannya masih memegangi dahinya yang sakit.

" Kau… kau… apa yang kau lakukan? Kau menabrak pintu kamar mandi? Aish… bodoh. Bagaimana bisa? Apa kau tidak tahu cara membuka pintu? "

Sehun mulai mengarahkan tangannya ke dahi Jongin berusaha untuk melihat bagian yang sakit. Namun Jongin menepisnya kasar.

" iisshh… pergilah! Ini semua karena dirimu! "

Jongin berteriak kasar kemudian segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Ia membuka kunci kamar mandi dengan kasar dan menutup pintu dengan dentuman keras. Sehun sendiri hanya melongo di posisinya memperhatikan perbuatan Jongin.

" mwo? Salahku? Memang aku berbuat apa? Kau yang bodoh tidak tahu bagaimana caranya membuka pintu! Issh "

Sehun mendesis sebal kemudian beranjak pergi menuju dapur kembali. Hatinya mulai kembali panas dengan umpatan yang Jongin tujukan padanya.

" bagaimana mungkin itu salahku? Aku sejak tadi diam di sini. DASAR KIM JONGIN BODOH! "

Sehun bertolak pinggang kemudian duduk kembali di meja makan sambil menyantap roti dengan geram. Hilanglah sudah niat baiknya untuk membuatkan Kim Jongin sarapan.

.

.

.

.

Percikan air hangat mengucur perlahan dari shower kamar mandi, menyapu sekujur tubuh Jongin. merilekskan kembali tubuhnya yang sebelumnya terasa kacau.

Denyut sakit di dahi sebelah kirinya masih terasa dan Jongin tahu bahwa akan ada bekas lebam pada bagian itu. Jongin memijat pelan di sekitar bekas benturannya dan meringis tertahan karena rasanya benar-benar sakit.

" Sial! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku hari ini? Aaah! "

Jongin mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang benar-benar bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa membenturkan dirinya ke pintu kamar mandi hanya karena…. Hanya karena…. Sehun?

Mimpi yang mengahantuinya sejak ia bangun dari tidurnya membuatnya kalang kabut sendiri. bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bemimpi seperti itu? oke, Jongin adalah lelaki dewasa dan sudah sewajarnya ia bermimpi seperti itu. tapi, dengan Sehun? kenapa Sehun harus muncul di mimpinya? Kenapa Sehun bisa membuatnya bermimpi seperti itu? Kenapa mimpi itu membuatnya lupa membuka kunci kamar mandi dan mengakibatkan kepalanya terbentur pintu?

Jongin mengarahkan kedua tangannya kemudian menyentuh kedua pipinya dengan tangannya. Ia memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin kamar mandi yang beruap. Sebuah lebam keunguan tampak menghiasi sebagian dahinya dan itu benar-benar tidak keren.

" Kim Jongin… "

Jongin bergumam perlahan sambil masih terus memandangi pantulan dirinya. Ia menelan ludahnya sendiri dan bulu kuduknya agak berdiri.

" kau masih normal kan? "

.

.

.

.

Sehun meneguk habis cokelat panasnya. Terdapat cairan-cairan yang masih melekat di bagian dalam gelas. Sehun menggunakan jarinya untuk mencolek cairan cokelat tersebut. Di tengah-tengah kesibukannya menjilati cokelat dari jarinya, Sehun tidak menyadari bahwa diambang pintu dapur yang lain sudah berdiri Kim Jongin dengan masih mengenakan baju yang sama namun sudah terlihat jauh lebih segar. Matanya menatap horror Sehun dan itu membuat sehun membeku di tempat.

Beberapa detik Jongin menatap Sehun sebelum akhirnya melengos pergi dengan angkuh melewati dapur. Sehun memandangi Jongin dengan tatapan tidak senang. Tiba-tiba jiwa psycho yang selama ini bersembunyi dalam dirinya muncul. Rasanya muka Jongin yang menyebalkan itu ingin sekali Sehun cabik-cabik dengan pisau dapur-tunggu-pisau dapur terlalu bagus untuk Jongin, rasanya Sehun ingin mencabik-cabik wajah Jongin dengan gunting kuku hingga jadi runyam tak berbentuk, tapi Sehun adalah warga negara yang baik dan berpendidikan jadi ia tidak mungkin melakukan hal nista semacam itu. itu hanya ide gila dari kepalanya yang muncul setiap kali melihat raut tidak menyenangkan dari wajah Jongin. Sehun dapat melihat bekas keunguan yang terpampang di dahi Jongin dan itu membuatnya ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Tapi itu hanya sekejap, karena setelah itu Sehun terbayang-bayang akan wajah Jongin yang meringis kesakitan. Ya benar. Luka lebam itu cukup besar dan pekat, rasanya pasti sangat menyakitkan. Sehun sendiri menjadi agak iba dengan kondisi Jongin. bagaimana pun Jongin sudah menjaganya semalaman ketika ia sakit sampai-sampai membuat Jongin terlambat bangun. Tidak seharusnya Sehun menertawakan Jongin.

Sehun bangkit dari kursinya kemudian melangkah menuju kulkas. Ia mengambil beberapa bongkah es batu kemudian meremukannya. Sehun membungkus bongkahan es tersebut dengan handuk kecil yang bersih. Ia memasukannya ke dalam baskom berisi bongkahan es batu yang lain kemudian mengambil sebuah salep memar dari kotak P3K.

Sehun membawa baskom tersebut menuju kamar tidur Jongin. namun baru sampai di ruang tengah, Sehun sudah menemukan Jongin yang sedang duduk bersandar sambil memegang bagian kepalanya. Jongin masih belum mengganti bajunya dengan baju kantor. Handuknya tergeletak di bagian lain dari sofa yang kosong. Sehun berjalan mendekatinya.

Braaak!

Suara baskom yang diletakan dengan keras di atas meja membuat Jongin tersentak dan segera membuka matanya. Di hadapannya sudah berjongkok Sehun yang sedang mempersiapkan kompresan untuk kepalanya.

" Mau apa kau? Aku tidak butuh itu "

Jongin berkata dingin pada Sehun sambil menahan denyutan sakit di kepalanya. Sebenarnya Jongin membutuhkan kompresan es itu, tapi jika Sehun yang memberikannya maka Jongin tidak sudi menerimanya.

" Singkirkan tanganmu dari dahimu. Aku akan mengompresnya "

" Aku bilang tidak usah! "

" Singkirkan tanganmu "

" kau ini keras kepala— "

" AKU BILANG SINGKIRKAN TANGANMU! "

Jongin terperanjat ketika Sehun meninggikan suaranya. Muka sehun tetap datar dan Jongin tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Ia perlahan menyingkirkan tangannya yang sedari tadi bertengger di dahinya. Sehun menghela napas pelan kemudian mulai menempelkan kompresan di dahi Jongin.

" awwww….. "

Jongin meringis ketika merasakan sensasi dingin di dahinya. Sehun dengan perlahan menekan bagian lebam itu dengan kompresan es di tangannya. Sehun sebisa mungkin tidak ingin membuat jongin semakin kesakitan.

" kau itu benar-benar bodoh Kim Jongin "

Sehun bergumam sambil terus berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya. Sementara Jongin hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

" kau selalu bilang bahwa aku bodoh, tapi setidaknya aku tidak sebodoh orang yang menabrakan dirinya ke pintu kamar mandi "

Sehun menekan bagian lebam Jongin dengan agak keras dan membuat Jongin memejamkan matanya berusaha menahan sakit. Beberapa saat Sehun membiarkan kompresan itu berdiam di dahi Jongin sebelum melepasnya dan meletakan kembali ke baskom es.

Jongin memperhatikan Sehun yang kini membuka sebuah tutup salep dan mengeluarkan isinya ke telunjuknya. Entah mengapa ada perasaan aneh menyelip di dada Jongin ketika sehun memperlakukannya dengan baik. Sehun tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini padanya maka dari itu Jongin merasa berbeda.

Sehun dengan telaten mengoleskan krim itu di dahi Jongin. wajahnya sangat berkonsentrasi penuh dan hanya tertuju pada dahi Jongin. Jongin tanpa sadar memandangi wajah Sehun. selama ini Jongin tidak pernah berhadapan dengan Sehun sedekat ini, jarak mereka berdua sangat dekat sampai Jongin bisa merasakan nafas hangat Sehun. wajah Sehun sesekali berkerut ketika memijat dahi Jongin.

Jongin baru menyadari bahwa wajah Sehun tampak lucu bila diamati dari dekat. Matanya hitam kecoklatan dengan bulu mata yang tipis. Hidungnya mancung sempurna dan alisnya tebal. Pipinya tampak kemerahan karena kulitnya yang terlalu putih. Dan bibirnya tampak kecil namun menyenangkan untuk dilihat.

Bibir itu tampak sangat manis. Apakah rasanya juga manis? Tunggu… tunggu… apa Jongin baru saja berpikir untuk merasakan bibir Sehun? Pikiran gila macam apa ini? Jongin segera mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dan membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. Jongin baru menyadari bahwa ternyata Sehun sedang memandanginya dengan tatapan kebingungan.

Mereka saling bertatapan. Dan dengan muka Sehun yang begitu dekat serta fantasi Jongin yang tidak karuan membuat Jongin rasanya tidak tahan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih! Maka sebelum semuanya benar-benar terjadi, Jongin mendorong bahu Sehun hingga Sehun terjungkal kebelakang. Jongin mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali untuk mengembalikan kejernihan pikirannya.

" Terimakasih sudah mengobatiku. Aku sudah membaik "

Jongin dengan sigap mengambil handuknya kemudian beranjak pergi dari sofa sebelum Sehun dapat melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Sehun hanya bisa memandang Jongin dengan terheran-heran.

" mwo?... apa itu? kenapa dia mendorongku? Isshh… dasar bodoh "

.

.

.

.

Sehun mendesah panjang di sofa ruang tengah. Rasanya bosan sekali menghabiskan seharian hanya berdiam diri di rumah. padahal tubuhnya sudah membaik, tapi sang tuan rumah Kim Jongin melarang Sehun untuk masuk kerja hari ini. Jongin bilang Sehun bisa saja tiba-tiba kembali sakit lalu pingsan kemudian merepotkan Jongin lagi, Jongin tidak ingin direpotkan maka Jongin melarang Sehun berangkat kerja dan Sehun harus memastikan dirinya sembuh 100%. Ooooh…. Betapa perhatian sekali Kim Jongin pada dirinya~ batin Sehun berkecamuk antara harus senang dan sedih. Kim Jongin memang brengsek.

Sehun menyibukan dirinya dengan membolak-balik lembar majalah-majalah yang Jongin tumpuk di bupet bawah ruang tengah. Semua itu adalah majalah yang Jongin desain dan Sehun tidak benar-benar tertarik untuk membacanya, ia hanya sekedar melihat gambar-gambar yang tertera di dalamnya sambil sesekali memperhatikan model-model cantik yang banyak menghiasi kolom-kolom majalah tersebut. Tapi tetap saja itu tidak terlalu membantu mengurangi rasa bosannya.

Sehun melemparkan majalah yang ada di tangannya ke sembarang arah. Ia benar-benar berada dalam puncak kebosanan sampai-sampai rasanya ubun-ubunnya ingin meledak. Sehun beranjak dari sofa dan berpikir bahwa mungkin tidur adalah pilihan terakhir yang paling baik, namun tiba-tiba saja suara bel menggema diiringi dengan ketukan keras di pintu rumah. seseorang datang ke rumahnya.

Dengan gerakan kaki yang malas Sehun berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya. Bel rumah masih terus menggema dan ketukan di pintunya kini berganti menjadi gedoran yang tak tanggung-tanggung dihujamkan ke pintu. _Tamu tidak sopan_. Batin Sehun.

" Sehun-ah kau di dalam? "

Sebuah suara berat samar-samar terdengar bersahutan bersama gedoran di pintu. Suara itu tidak asing. Sehun sangat mengenalnya. Sehun mengintip dari lubang pintu rumahnya dan dengan cepat membuka pintu rumahnya.

" Chanyeol hyung? "

Park Chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya yang khas berdiri tegap di depan Sehun. di tubuhnya melekat setelan kemeja cokelat beserta jas yang biasa ia gunakan ke kantor dan di tangannya terdapat kresek belanjaan yang cukup besar.

" Hai? Bagaimana kabarmu? "

Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya sementara Sehun hanya berdiri kebingungan di ambang pintunya.

" Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Kau kan harusnya ada di kantor? "

Chanyeol menarik senyum di bibirnya dan mengedipkan mata beberapa kali.

" tentu saja aku datang kesini untuk menjengukmu. Lagipula ini kan waktu istirahat makan siang " kemudian Chanyeol tersenyum kembali.

" aaah…. Begitu ya? " Sehun menganggukan kepalanya masih agak terkejut dengan kehadiran Park Chanyeol.

" emm… jadi, bolehkah aku masuk? "

Sehun baru sadar bahwa sejak tadi ia belum mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk.

" Oh tentu saja. Masuklah hyung "

Chanyeol dengan canggung melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kediaman Sehun. suasananya sepi dan lenggang. Jelaslah tidak ada siapa pun selain sehun di sini.

" Sejak pagi kau sendirian? Waaaahh apa kau tidak bosan? "

Chanyeol meletakan kresek belanjaannya di lantai kemudian menggantungkan jasnya di gantungan jaket yang bertengger di ruang tamu. Sehun di belakangnya hanya tersenyum masam masih canggung dengan kehadiran Chanyeol di rumahnya.

" uh hyung, bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku sakit? Aku kan tidak mengirimkan surat ijin ke kantor "

Chanyeol menengok ke arah Sehun yang berdiri di belakangnya. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya kemudian tersenyum lembut.

" Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku yang membawamu pulang ke rumah tadi malam. Aku yakin sekarang kondisimu sudah lebih baik bukan? "

Sehun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali setelah mendengar kalimat dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang membawa sehun pulang ke rumah tadi malam? Bukankah yang membawanya pulang adalah Jongin?

" ah kau pasti belum makan siang kan? Aku sudah belanja bahan makanan sebelum ke sini jadi aku akan membuatkanmu makanan. Aku boleh ke dapur kan? Kau tunggulah di ruang tengah "

Dan dengan itu Chanyeol melangkah pergi membawa kresek belanjaannya menuju dapur. Meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya bisa diam tertegun di tempatnya berdiri.

.

.

.

.

Mobil Jongin terparkir rapih di halaman rumah. ia keluar dari mobilnya kemudian berlari kecil menuju pintu rumah. udara kota Seoul sore ini jauh lebih dingin dari biasanya dan Jongin benar-benar butuh kehangatan dari dalam rumahnya.

Suasana rumah tampak sudah tertata rapi. Lampu-lampu sudah dinyalakan dan tirai telah ditutup. Tidak seperti kebiasaan sebelumnya yang selalu Jongin temui ketika rumahnya masih dalam keadaan gelap mencekam karena Sehun selalu lupa menyalakan lampu dan sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri.

Jongin mendapati Sehun tengah duduk di atas sofa dengan kumpulan majalah yang berserakan di sekitarnya dan semangkuk besar cemilan ringan. Matanya tertuju pada layar televisi yang tengah menayangkan sebuah reality show favorit yang kini tengah naik daun. Jongin melirik sehun sesaat sebelum melengos pergi menuju kamarnya.

Setelah menaruh barang bawaannya di kamar, Jongin pergi menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas cola. Jongin sedikit terkejut ketika di hadapannya tersaji beberapa makanan yang sudah disantap sebagian. Makanan yang tersaji tampak cukup menggugah dan Jongin bertanya-tanya apakah Sehun yang memasak semua ini? Jongin meraih cola dari dalam kulkas dan sembari membuka kalengnya ia berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

" kau yang memasak semua itu? "

Jongin duduk di sisi lain dari sofa yang sehun tempati setelah meletakan majalah-majalah yang di desainnya ke tempat yang jauh lebih layak.

" Tidak "

Sehun menjawab sambil memasukan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Matanya masih tertuju pada layar televisi.

" Jiyoung datang ke sini hari ini ? "

Jongin meneguk cola di tangannya sambil mengatur posisi nyaman duduknya. Kemudian dengan tanpa permisi Jongin meraih remote control yang tergeletak di atas sofa dan memindahkannya ke channel yang menyiarkan kartun pororo.

Sehun memicingkan matanya dan menatap Jongin sinis dari pojok matanya. Jongin sama sekali tidak peduli dengan reaksi dari Sehun.

" Chanyeol yang membuatnya. Dia datang ke sini siang ini. "

Sehun menyantap lagi makanan ringan dari mangkuknya kemudian mulai memalingkan lagi wajahnya ke arah televisi. Sehun ingin berteriak pada jongin untuk mengembalikan channel televisinya ke acara yang sebelumnya ia tonton, tapi Sehun tahu semua itu akan berbuah percuma. Maka Sehun tidak mencoba.

Jongin menggoyang-goyang pelan kaleng cola di tangannya. Alisnya sedikit mengernyit mendengar jawaban Sehun.

" kau mengundangnya lagi? "

" Tidak. Dia datang tiba-tiba tanpa pemberitahuan "

Sehun dengan cepat menjawab pertanyaan jongin karena Sehun tau Jongin tidak suka Chanyeol berada di rumahnya. Setidaknya kehadiran Chanyeol hari ini bukanlah salah Sehun karena Sehun tidak mengundang Chanyeol ke rumahnya. Lagipula mustahil sehun mengusir Chanyeol yang sudah repot-repot datang menjenguknya.

Jongin tidak berkomentar apa pun lagi. Sehun dapat melihat Jongin sedikit terkekeh ketika melihat adegan lucu yang dilakukan oleh pororo dan teman-temannya. Mungkin kali ini Jongin memang tidak marah dengan kehadiran Chanyeol di rumahnya.

" kau tidak bilang bahwa Chanyeol yang membawaku pulang tadi malam "

Suara Sehun terdengar jelas di telinga Jongin. Jongin menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang menggoyangkan cola.

" aku pikir kau yang membawaku pulang. Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol bisa membawaku pulang? Apakah setelah aku pingsan kau membiarkanku begitu saja? "

Suara Sehun kini terdengar nanar seakan menuntut jawaban dari mulut Jongin. Jongin bisa merasakan tatapan Sehun yang menusuknya dari samping, namun Jongin tidak sedikit pun menghadapkan wajahnya pada Sehun.

" Siapa pun yang membawamu pulang kemarin malam bukanlah hal penting. Yang penting adalah kau sampai di rumah dengan selamat dan segera mendapat perawatan. Lagipula kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tadi malam, jadi berhenti berpikir macam-macam "

Jongin memalingkan wajahnya setelah seluruh kalimatnya selesai diucapkan. Jongin dapat melihat raut wajah Sehun yang masih terlihat seperti orang yang disakiti oleh pasangannya. Jongin memperkecil jarak diantara keduanya kemudian meletakan punggung tangannya di dahi Sehun.

" Kau sudah sembuh kan? "

Sehun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Raut wajahnya kini berubah menjadi agak terkejut. Sejujurnya posisi mereka tidak terlalu bagus.

" umm… ya aku sudah sembuh "

Dan dengan itu tangan Jongin terlepas dari dahinya. Entah kenapa ada perasaan yang ikut terlepas ketika Jongin melepaskan tangannya dari dahi Sehun. seperti ada perasaan hangat yang kini hilang.

" baguslah "

Jongin kembali ke posisi duduknya yang semula dan mulai menikmati lagi acara televisi yang sebelumnya ia tonton.

" bagaimana dengan luka memarmu? Apa masih sakit? "

Sehun merasa agak sedikit konyol dengan apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Jongin saat ini. Kenapa mereka jadi saling menanyakan kondisi kesehatan satu sama lain?

" sudah membaik. Aku akan mengompresnya lagi nanti "

Dan dengan itu Sehun hanya mengangguk sambil mulai menyantap cemilannya lagi. Keduanya terjebak lagi dalam keheningan. Hanya suara dari televisi yang terdengar di antara mereka. Selama beberapa menit semuanya tetap seperti itu sampai Jongin angkat bicara.

" persiapkan bawaanmu malam ini. Besok kita berangkat. Aku sudah mengirimkan surat izin ke kantormu "

Jongin langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sehun. Sehun terheran-heran dengan perintah Jongin. Persiapkan bawaan? Memang mereka mau kemana?

" Huh? Memang mau kemana? "

Sehun membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi layar televisi dan setengah berlutut di atas sofa. Jongin membalikan tubuhnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan sehun.

" kenapa kau masih bertanya? Tentu saja menengok ibumu "

Dan dengan itu tubuh jongin menghilang di balik pintu kamaranya.

" hah? Menengok ibuku? Be…. Benarkah? "

Sehun terperangah sendiri di atas sofa. Untuk beberapa saat Sehun hanya melongo sampai-sampai Sehun tidak menyadari bahwa senyum di bibirnya mulai merekah. Bahkan Sehun juga tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah berteriak kegirangan sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak di atas sofa.

.

.

.

.

Jongin meraih handphonenya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Ia tidak terkejut ketika mengetahui handphonenya penuh dengan missed call dan pesan masuk. Semuanya hanya bersumber dari satu orang. Jiyoung.

Jongin membaca pesan-pesan yang masuk ke handphonenya. Ia tidak benar-benar membaca pesan masuk dari Jiyoung tapi Jongin tau diantara banyaknya pesan dari Jiyoung ada yang berbunyi seperti " Kau dimana? ", " aku merindukanmu ", " angkat teleponku " dan " apa kau sudah makan? 3 "

Jongin juga menerima beberapa pesan suara yang masuk. Ia membuka salah satu diantaranya dan mulai mendengarkannya.

_Apa kau terlalu sibuk sampai-sampai tidak mengangkat teleponku? Telepon aku jika kau sudah pulang._

Jongin menghela napasnya berat kemudian menghapus seluruh pesan suara yang masuk tanpa mendengarkan seluruhnya. Ya, memang hari ini Jongin sangat sibuk sampai-sampai ia tidak sempat menjawab seluruh panggilan dan pesan dari Jiyoung. entahlah, apakah Jongin memang terlalu sibuk atau karena Jongin tidak mau. Anehnya sesibuk apapun Jongin hari ini mengapa ia masih sempat membuat surat izin untuk Sehun dan mengantarkannya ke kantor sehun? apakah Jongin benar-benar sibuk?

Jongin mematikan handphonenya dan melemparkannya ke atas meja kemudian menghamburkan dirinya ke atas busa kasurnya yang empuk. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di bantal dan tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk terbang ke alam mimpi. Ya, pada akhirnya Jongin tetap tidak menghubungi Jiyoung seperti yang Jiyoung katakan dalam pesannya.

.

.

.

.

" AKU SIAP! "

Sehun berteriak girang tepat di telinga Jongin yang sedang memasukan kopernya ke dalam bagasi dan itu sukses membuat Jongin agak tersentak. Jongin menatap sehun sinis sambil mengusap telinganya yang kini terasa memekik.

" masukan barang bawaanmu sendiri. aku tidak mau mengangkat kopermu "

Jongin melengos pergi meninggalkan sehun yang hanya bisa memajukan bibir bawahnya. Sehun mengangkat kopernya ke dalam bagasi kemudian menutup pintunya dengan rapat.

" baiklah…. Ayo kita berangkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattt! "

Sehun kembali memekik girang ketika ia telah duduk di sebelah kursi pengemudi. Jongin menutup sebelah telinganya yang tepat bersebelahan dengan Sehun. sebisa mungkin melindungi telinganya dari bahaya yang mungkin bisa terjadi akibat suara sehun.

" berhentilah berteriak. Suaramu itu jelek "

Dan dengan itu mobil jongin melaju pergi meninggalkan halaman rumahnya menuju kota kediaman nyonya Oh.

Sehun senang.

Sangat senang.

.

.

.

.

" Apa ini? "

Chanyeol mengernyitkkan alisnya ketika menerima sebuah amplop dari salah seorang bawahannya. Ia membuka amplop itu dan membacanya cepat.

" Kemarin sore seseorang datang ke kantor ini dan menitipkan surat itu pada resepsionis. Dia bilang itu surat izin cuti atas nama Oh Sehun. saya memberikan ini pada anda karena anda direktur yang menangani divisi dimana Oh Sehun bekerja "

Chanyeol meletakan surat itu di atas mejanya. Pikirannya tertuju pada Sehun. kemarin jelas-jelas ia datang ke rumah Sehun untuk menjenguknya. Jika Sehun ingin mengajukan surat izin maka seharusnya Sehun memberikan secara langsung padanya. kenapa harus repot-repot menitipkan pada resepsionis?

" siapa yang datang mengantarkan surat ini? "

" anu… direktur Kim dari divisi design majalah kota Seoul yang mengantarkannya "

" Mwo? "

Begitu mendengar nama Kim Jongin disebut seketika itu pula tangan Chanyeol mengepal. Untuk apa Kim jongin mengantarkan surat ini? Atas dasar apa?

" saya juga tidak tahu apa hubungan Direktur Kim dengan Oh sehun. tapi dia mengatakan bahwa Sehun harus menjenguk orang tuanya yang sakit di luar kota seoul. Dan dia memohon agar direktur Park menyetujuinya "

Chanyeol melemaskan kepalan di tangannya kemudian menunduk sopan dihadapan bawahannya.

" hmm baiklah, kau boleh pergi sekarang. Terimakasih atas informasinya "

Sang bawahan tersebut membungkuk singkat pada Chanyeol sebelum meninggalkan ruang kerja miliknya. Tak berapa lama setelah pintu ruang kerjanya di tutup, Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi kerjanya dan mulai berpikir.

Sepengetahuan Chanyeol, ibu Sehun memang tinggal di luar kota. Tapi luar kota yang dimaksud adalah kota yang sangat jauh yang hampir mendekati perbatasan provinsi antara satu provinsi dengan provinsi yang lain. mengapa Sehun bisa tiba-tiba memutuskan menengok ibunya tanpa memberitahu Chanyeol lebih dulu? Dengan siapa sehun pergi ke sana? Apakah sehun pergi sendiri?

Geram dengan pemikirannya sendiri, Chanyeol segera bangkit dari kursinya. Ia meraih kunci mobilnya dan melangkah keluar dari kantornya.

" Zitao! "

Chanyeol memanggil Tao yang sedang sibuk menyusun file dokumen di bagian pengurusan arsip. Tao yang namanya dipanggil langsung menoleh dan membungkuk hormat.

"ada sesuatu yang harus aku urusi saat ini. Untuk sementara kutitipkan kantor padamu. Bila ada yang meminta tanda tangan dan pengesahan dokumen tunggu aku sampai datang "

Dan tanpa sempat mendengar respon dari Zitao, Chanyeol segera melesat pergi.

" ada apa dengan dia? Terlihat buru-buru sekali? "

Yuri yang bekerja sebagai partner Zitao di divisi yang sama ikut terheran-heran dengan sikap yang ditunjukan oleh Chanyeol.

" entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti dengannya belakangan ini. Mungkin efek dari absennya Oh sehun membuatnya agak…. Gundah? mollayo "

" Huh? Oh sehun yang baru masuk divisi kita itu? memang ada apa dengan mereka? "

" aisssh… aku juga tidak begitu paham sebenarnya ada hubungan apa diantara mereka. Tapi kau pasti mengerti seperti apa direktur Park saat Oh Sehun ada di sini dan saat tidak ada. Bagaikan surga dan neraka! Sekarang direktur jadi lebih pasif "

Yuri menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak begitu gatal. Ia mencoba mencerna apa yang dijelaskan oleh Zitao.

" apa mungkin…. Dia suka pada…. Oh sehun? "

" Itu dia pertanyaan yang selama ini belum terjawab! " Zitao menjentikan jarinya.

" aku juga berpikir seperti itu tapi aku tidak yakin. Kau tahu kan direktur Park pernah patah hati karena kekasihnya pernah di rebut orang? "

" eeeeeh…. Benarkah? " Yuri membulatkan matanya.

" benar. Rumornya direktur Park dulu mempunyai pacar dan— "

" YA! ZITAO BERHENTI MENGGOSIP DAN CEPAT SERAHKAN ARSIP ITU PADAKU! "

Sebuah suara dengan nada tinggi menggema seantero ruangan kerja. Dari pojok ruangan Byun Baekhyun menatap Zitao dengan tatapan maut.

" aiisssh… yuri, sebaiknya lain kali saja kita lanjutkan. Burung beo itu sudah mengoceh "

.

.

.

.

Jiyoung mengenggam handphonenya dengan kuat. Ia membuka kunci layar handphonenya dan tidak menemukan satu pun pesan dan telepon dari Jongin. ia menghela napas panjang.

Dengan ragu ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki pintu masuk utama kantor majalah kota seoul. Sebenarnya Jiyoung tidak benar-benar berniat datang ke kantor Jongin karena Jiyoung tahu Jongin tidak suka bila Jiyoung datang menengoknya ke kantor, tapi Jiyoung sudah kehilangan kontak dengan Jongin sejak kemarin dan itu membuat Jiyoung harus datang untuk menemui Jongin. setidaknya hanya untuk memastikan bahwa Jongin baik-baik saja.

Jiyoung sampai di depan meja resepsionis dan tersenyum ramah. Sang resepsionis membalas senyuman Jiyoung dan menyapanya.

" Selamat pagi nona Jiyoung, ada apa anda datang ke kantor hari ini? "

Jiyoung mengedarkan sejenak pandangannya ke sekitar lobi sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

" aku ingin bertemu dengan Jongin. apa dia sedang dalam rapat? "

" aaah…. Direktur Kim? Bukankah hari ini dia absen kerja? Dia mengirimkan surat izinnya pagi ini "

Jiyoung membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar ucapan dari sang respsionis.

" Apa? Absen kerja? Kenapa Jongin tidak masuk kerja hari ini? "

" tadi dia sempat datang ke kantor dan mengatakan bahwa ada kerabat jauhnya yang sakit dan ia harus menengoknya. Setelah itu ia pergi sambil menitipkan surat izin "

Jiyoung berusaha mencerna apa yang baru dikatakan sang resepsionis. Jongin absen kerja untuk menengok kerabat jauh yang sakit? Bagaimana mungkin Jongin tidak mengatakan apapun pada Jiyoung? dan selama yang Jiyoung tahu Jongin tidak memiliki kerabat jauh. Semua kerabat Jongin berada di sekitar Seoul.

" oh benarkah? Apa kau yakin? "

Jiyoung mencoba memastikan info yang baru saja didapatnya. Barangkali saja ada kesalahan seperti bukan dirktur Kim Jongin yang resepsionis ini maksudkan.

" Direktur Kim Jongin sendriri yang mengantarkan surat izinnya nona. Kau bisa bertanya padanya jika ingin lebih jelas. Kau kekasihnya bukan? "

Sang resepsionis tersenyum ramah dan hanya Jiyoung balas dengan anggukan dan raut muka masam.

" Emm… kalau begitu terimakasih atas infonya. Aku permisi dulu "

Jiyoung membungkuk rendah di hadapan resepsionis dan segera berlari keluar dari gedung kantor seoul magazine. Yang kini menjadi tujuannya hanya satu. Rumah Jongin.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya di depan halaman rumah sehun. ia turun dari mobilnya dan segera berlari menuju pintu rumah Sehun. diketuknya pintu rumah Sehun sambil sesekali menekan bel rumah, namun tampaknya semua sia-sia. Tidak ada satu pun orang di rumah.

Chanyeol kemudian berlari menuju rumah sebelah yang tidak lain ditempati oleh pemilik rumah sewa Sehun. Ia dengan cepat mendapati sang ahjumma tengah duduk di sebuah meja kerja sambil mengutak-atik catatan di hadapannya.

" Permisi "

Suara Chanyeol menggema di sekitar ruang kerja sanga ahjumma. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol yang kini berdiri di amabang pintu rukonya.

" aaah… silahkan masuk. Ada yang bisa kubantu? "

Ahjumma tersebut bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. Chanyeol membungkuk hormat di hadapan sang ahjumma.

" Maaf sebelumnya. Aku ingin bertanya kemana perginya penghuni yang menyewa rumah anda? Aku rekan kerjanya "

" Oh? Siapa yang kau cari? Sehun atau Jongin? "

" aaah… aku mencari Oh Sehun "

Ahjumma tersebut membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang merosot.

" mereka berdua pagi-pagi sekali sudah pergi. Jongin bilang dia ingin mengantar Sehun menemui ibunya di distrik GwangJu sebelah timur pulau Jeju. Jadi sekarang mereka berdua tidak ada "

Dan begitu mendengar penjelasan dari sang Ahjumma tangan Chanyeol dengan reflex mengepal kembali. Ia tersenyum canggung sebelum berterimakasih pada sang ahjumma dan melangkah pergi.

Benar saja dugaannya. Sehun pergi dengan Kim Jongin. Pantas saja Jongin yang mengantarkan surat izin itu ke kantornya. Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya semakin kuat dan entah kenapa di dalam dada Chanyeol terselip rasa sesak ketika mengetahui bahwa Sehun pergi dengan Kim Jongin. Chanyeol seperti tidak bisa menerimanya.

_._

_Sial._

_Sial._

.

Batin Chanyeol bergejolak. Chanyeol berniat untuk kembali ke mobilnya ketika ia menemukan satu sosok yang mengagetkannya saat ia kembali ke halaman rumah Sehun. sosok itu tampak tidak asing. Wanita berpostur tinggi dengan rambut hitam tergerai.

" Jiyoung? "

Wanita itu menoleh dan langsung membulatkan matanya. Mereka berdiri berhadapan seperti yang pernah mereka lakukan beberapa waktu yang lalu.

" Oppa? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? "

Jiyoung membalikan selruh tubuhnya dan berjalan mendekati Chanyeol.

" aku mencari Sehun. apa yang kau lakukan di sini? "

Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak perlu bertanya karena Chanyeol sudah tahu apa jawaban yang akan Jiyoung berikan.

" aku… aku mencari Jongin. dia tidak ada di kantornya jadi aku datang ke sini. Tapi… rumah ini tampak sepi. "

Chanyeol menahan napasnya sesaat sebelum menghembuskannya pelan. Ia menatap Jiyoung dengan tatapan nanar. Chanyeol mengerti betul apa yang sekarang Jiyoung rasakan. Mencari seseorang yang tidak ada dan malah menemukan kenyataan pahit.

" percuma kau mencarinya ke sini Jiyoung-ah. Kim Jongin tidak ada di sini "

Suara Chanyeol terdengar lebih lembut dan Jiyoung menyipitkan matanya mencoba menyoroti kalimat yang baru saja Chanyeol ucapakan.

" apa maksudmu? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu Jongin tidak ada di sini? Lalu dimana sehun? kenapa kau mencarinya? "

Semilir angin berhembus lembut menerpa dua insan yang kini sedang gundah. Keheningan terselubung diantara mereka. Chanyeol mengarahkan pandangannya, menatap pintu rumah yang terkunci rapat. Tangannya dengan rileks bertengger di dalam saku celananya.

" Sayangnya dia juga tidak ada di sini "

* * *

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa hai readers ^^ senangnya bisa kembali!**

**sekali lagi saya memohon maaf atas vacumnya saya dari dunia ffnet. banyak faktor yg menyebabkan itu terjadi.**

**saya berterimakasih bagi siapapun yg masih setia menunggu ff ini dilanjutkan, meskipun mungkin alur ceritanya sudah lupa hehe.**

**semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan yaaaa**

**hope you like it.**

**annyeong *bow***

***untuk komen belum sempat dibales mian ya ._.v**


End file.
